Kekkon Sagi
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, seorang pemuda dari keluarga sederhana yang sekarang meniti karier di dunia hiburan. Cuma karena alasan sepele dan akibat ulahnya yang sok mencari gara-gara dengan sang calon ayah mertua yang merupakan pemilik dojo judo tempatnya berlatih, ia dinikahkan dengan teman sejak kecilnya, Hinata. Namun, keadaan selalu memaksa keduanya untuk menyembunyikan status pernikahan mereka.
1. Pregnant

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Pregnant~**

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sepertinya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke menuruni tangga kayu menuju lantai satu rumahnya sambil membetulkan ikatan dasi merah bergaris abu-abu yang melingkari kerah kemeja putihnya yang berlengan panjang. Di belakangnya, Hinata yang sudah berseragam lengkap dan membawa dua tas samping serta menenteng satu _blazer_, terlihat berusaha mendahului Sasuke. Sayangnya tangga di kediaman Uchiha yang sempit itu seolah dikuasai oleh Sasuke yang saat ini berjalan tepat di tengahnya.

"Key, aku telat…" rengek Hinata saat Sasuke mulai menginjakkan kaki di koridor rumahnya.

Kening Sasuke tampak mengernyit untuk sesaat sebelum meraih _blazer_ dan tasnya yang diangsurkan oleh Hinata. Ia mengenakan _blazer_ hitam kebiruannya, lalu menyampirkan tasnya dengan asal di salah satu pundaknya.

Mikoto yang hendak menuju halaman samping rumah untuk menjemur pakaian basah di keranjang yang dipeluknya, memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya barang sejenak. Ia berjalan mendekati anak dan menantunya karena tertarik dengan kata terakhir yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku telat gara-gara kamu," protes Hinata sembari merapikan kaus kaki selututnya yang berwarna hitam. Ia sedikit merapikan poni ratanya yang tebal sekaligus rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda, kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit berlari menuju rak sepatu.

Hinata telat gara-gara Sasuke? Sembari meletakkan keranjang pakaian di dekat meja telepon, Mikoto berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Hinata. Seketika matanya sedikit membulat tatkala otaknya memproses sebuah dugaan sementara.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya tak acuh sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku celana panjangnya yang berwarna abu-abu. "Aku akan bawakan bekal makan siangmu," tambahnya.

"Ya," sahut Hinata yang sedang mengambil sepatunya di rak, "_Sankyuu_."

Selagi Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan, Mikoto menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mengenakan sepatu hitamnya. "Kamu telat?" tanyanya penuh keraguan dengan kedua alis hampir bertautan, "Berapa bulan, Hinata?"

Berapa bulan atau berapa kali dalam satu bulan? Entah mengapa Hinata jadi sedikit meragukan indera pendengarannya. Apa mungkin Hinata salah dengar karena sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru yang menyebabkannya merasa panik?

"Masih satu, Bu," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang karena sebagian besar perhatiannya masih terfokus pada sepatunya.

"_Kami_-_sama_…" lirih Mikoto ketika salah satu telapak tangannya membungkam mulutnya yang sebelumnya hampir menganga. Ia mengembalikan ekspresi tenangnya saat Hinata mulai menegakkan badan. "Tidak sarapan dulu?" tanyanya kalem.

"Masih terasa penuh, Bu," jawab Hinata sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata. Ia tersenyum lembut, kemudian berbalik setelah mengucapkan salam, "_Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterasshai_," balas Mikoto dengan suara pelan yang menyerupai bisikan. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan keterkejutan dan rasa tidak percaya. Masih seperti orang linglung, ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Sasuke sedang makan di satu meja yang sama dengan Fugaku. "Sasuke, istrimu benar-benar telat?" Mikoto bertanya seraya menduduki kursi di seberang Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa berhenti mengunyah nasi dalam mulutnya, "Dia jadi melewatkan sarapan."

Mikoto menelan ludah. Nampaknya ia sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan bertanya, "Apa kamu pernah melihatnya mual dan muntah?"

Kedua alis Sasuke tampak naik mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ibunya. Ia meminum susu cair _full cream_ kesukaannya, sebelum menjawab, "Beberapa kali." Sasuke menghabiskan susu di gelasnya, seraya menambahkan, "Memangnya kenapa, Bu?"

Wanita berambut biru tua itu hanya menggeleng cepat dan setelahnya mengalihkan pandangan kepada Fugaku yang terlihat tidak mengerti karena sebelumnya kurang menyimak perbincangan di sekitarnya. Pria paruh baya yang sudah menyelesaikan makan paginya tersebut malah menaikkan satu alisnya tatkala Mikoto menunjukkan air muka yang seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya.

Tanpa memedulikan kedua orang tuanya yang mendadak bersikap aneh, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia mengambil dua kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan ibunya di meja dapur, lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

Mikoto sedang menonton _dorama_ kesayangannya yang ditayangkan pada sore hari sambil makan _cracker_ beras, ketika terdengar suara pintu yang digeser.

"_Tadaima_."

Itu suara Hinata. Mikoto menurunkan _volume_ suara televisi sembari membalas salam yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, "_Okaeri_." Ia hendak mengeraskan kembali suara televisinya, tapi tidak jadi karena indera pendengarannya juga menangkap suara Sasuke.

"Sejak tinggal di sini, berat badanku naik, lho…"

Mikoto semakin menajamkan telinganya setelah mendengar suara Hinata lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya, kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati pintu geser untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Hinata yang berjalan di koridor.

"Aku tak melihat perubahan pada tubuhmu," timpal Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak sensitif," sahut Hinata, "Padahal naik tiga kilo, Key…" Hinata terdengar menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Sepertinya aku harus diet."

"Kenapa perempuan gemar sekali melakukannya?"

"Bukankah laki-laki menyukai perempuan yang memiliki _body_ indah?"

Mikoto masih menempelkan telinganya di pintu geser ruangan televisi yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga, meskipun suara Sasuke dan Hinata mulai mengecil karena semakin mendekati tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Aku kira perempuan juga menyukai laki-laki bertubuh bagus," balas Sasuke tak acuh. "Sebagai laki-laki, aku lebih mengutamakan kepribadian, kepandaian, dan selera humor dari seorang perempuan," imbuhnya.

"Wah, pantas saja kamu menyukai Karin yang pandai," cibir Hinata dengan nada kesal.

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Setahuku, kamu sering sekali meminjam buku catatan Karin," jawab Hinata dingin.

"Tulisan tangan Karin sangat rapi dan enak dibaca," kata Sasuke.

"Uh, kenapa malah membicarakan manajermu di klub judo?"

"Siapa yang memulai?"

Jeda untuk beberapa saat sebelum suara Hinata terdengar lagi, "Eh, kupikir-pikir aku tidak pandai dan selera humorku buruk."

"Jangan memulai lagi."

Mikoto sedikit menggeser pintu di depannya. Ketika ia melongokkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu, ternyata Sasuke dan Hinata sudah meninggalkan koridor rumahnya. Ia kembali menutup pintu dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Namun, seketika punggungnya membentur pintu geser kala ia menabrak dada bidang seseorang, yang seketika hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung saking kagetnya.

"Ayah mengejutkanku saja…" pekiknya tertahan sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih berdebar kencang. "Kapan masuknya?"

"Sejak kamu menguping," jawab Fugaku santai, yang mampu menciptakan rona merah samar di pipi Mikoto. "Aku melihatmu dari sana," tambahnya sambil mengarahkan salah satu ibu jari tangannya ke pintu geser kaca yang menghubungkan dengan halaman samping, yang menjadi garasi terbuka untuk mobil biru tuanya.

Detik berikutnya, Mikoto sudah menarik Fugaku ke meja kayu berkaki rendah di tengah ruangan. Ia duduk bersimpuh di samping Fugaku dan mulai bercerita dengan disertai keraguan yang menggelayuti hatinya.

"Ayah, apa dugaanku benar?" tanyanya setelah menyelesaikan penuturan panjangnya, "Apa kita harus memberitahu besan?"

"Jangan gegabah dan terburu-buru dalam menyimpulkan," tutur Fugaku seraya meraih _remote control_ televisi dan mengganti saluran _dorama_ menjadi _channel_ yang menayangkan berita sore.

"Pria memang tidak sensitif," gumam Mikoto sembari menopang dagunya pada salah satu lengannya yang menumpu pada meja.

"Bunda," panggil Fugaku sambil menepuk pundaknya menggunakan salah satu tangannya.

"Aku ingin nonton _dorama_," ujar Mikoto dengan nada datar.

Fugaku mengalah dan mengganti berita sore dengan _dorama_ yang sebelumnya ditonton oleh sang istri. Tanpa diminta lagi, Mikoto berlutut di belakang Fugaku dan mulai memijit kedua pundak suaminya tersebut.

.

.

.

Mikoto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi di lantai satu, dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang berlarian dari arah pintu depan. Di belakangnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar mengikuti Hinata menuju kamar mandi yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Mikoto. Tadi pasangan muda itu terlihat bersemangat ketika mengatakan ingin makan malam di luar rumah, dan sekarang pulang dengan wajah tanpa senyum. Seolah refleks, Mikoto mengikuti anak dan menantunya sambil membetulkan handuk yang membungkus rambut basahnya. Ia yang berdiri di ambang pintu, sontak menunjukkan ekspresi _shock_ saat melihat Hinata memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel, apalagi karena melihat Sasuke mengelus punggung Hinata sambil berbisik lirih, "Aku memang ceroboh…"

Tidak salah lagi! Mikoto memekik dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan seorang diri, seperti kemarin. Biasanya menantu keduanya tidak akan keberatan untuk membantunya. Ia bisa maklum bila mengingat kondisi Hinata semalam, yang secara bersamaan membuatnya merasa tidak tenang dan ingin segera memberikan kabar kepada orang tua Hinata. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Hinata masih bermalas-malasan karena hari ini libur sekolah, dan pekerjaan paruh waktu Sasuke di akhir pekan memang dimulai agak siang.

"Bagaimana, Ayah?" tanya Mikoto dengan berbisik kepada Fugaku yang sedang membaca koran.

"Kalau kamu ingin memberitahu keluarga Hyuuga, lakukan saja," balas Fugaku sembari melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia sudah tergiur oleh aroma sedap dari sup buatan Mikoto, membuatnya ingin segera mencicipinya.

"Kenapa Ayah bisa begitu tenang? Padahal putra bungsu kita terancam dicincang Hiashi…" pekik Mikoto dalam bisikan.

"Jangan berlebihan." Fugaku mulai menyumpit nasi di mangkuk kecilnya. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur," katanya setelah mengunyah dan menelan suapan pertamanya.

Suasana di dapur menjadi hening ketika dua penghuninya mendengar derap langkah tenang yang semakin mendekat.

"Bu, ada jeruk?" Sasuke bertanya dari ambang pintu dapur.

Mikoto tampak sedikit gugup sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kulkas. "Ada," jawabnya singkat sambil mengeluarkan keranjang kecil berisi _mikan_ yang dipanen Fugaku dari beberapa pohon jeruk di pojok halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Karena masih menjelang musim panas, pohon jeruk yang ditanam Fugaku belum menghasilkan banyak buah, karena biasanya pohon yang tidak dapat dipanjat itu berbuah pada musim panas. "Pagi-pagi mau makan jeruk?" tanyanya saat keranjang berisi jeruk berkulit jingga itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Sasuke.

"Hinata mengeluh mual," balas pemuda yang sepertinya baru saja mandi itu, dapat dilihat dari rambut hitam kebiruannya yang agak basah. Tanpa pamit, ia meninggalkan ibunya yang tengah diliputi perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

Ayah dan ibu Hinata berada di ruang keluarga Uchiha setelah menyantap makan malam yang dihidangkan oleh Mikoto dan Hinata. Kebetulan Itachi dan Hana datang berkunjung dengan membawa putra pertama mereka yang hampir berusia dua bulan, membuat kediaman Uchiha semakin terasa ramai. Ruangan yang berisi televisi dan meja berkaki rendah itu tampak lebih sempit karena diisi oleh sembilan manusia.

Hana pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh teh ketika sang kepala keluarga mulai membuka perbincangan, dan membiarkan putranya berada di pangkuan Hinata. Itachi yang duduk di samping Sasuke belum berhenti menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti untuk adik kesayangannya sejak mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya beberapa saat lalu. Sedangkan pemuda yang mendapatkan senyum aneh itu hanya mengernyitkan kening hingga hampir menautkan alisnya.

"Kau sudah gila?" desis Sasuke.

Itachi malah menyeringai sambil melirik Hinata yang duduk di samping Hiashi. "Benarkah aku akan menjadi seorang paman?" bisiknya.

"Hah?"

Sebuah deheman dari Fugaku membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada pria paruh baya itu. Setelahnya, ia mempersilahkan Mikoto mengatakan maksud dari undangannya untuk ayah dan ibu Hinata. Tidak hanya orang tua Hinata yang terlihat _shock_ karena mendengar penuturan Mikoto. Tetapi, Sasuke dan Hinata juga terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka, wajah pasangan muda itu tampak memucat.

"Begitulah," kata Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya, "Kami menduga kalau Hinata tengah hamil."

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut Sasuke dan Hinata secara bersamaan. Keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik, dan setelah itu sama-sama memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah.

Hiashi yang masih _shock_ karena berita yang baru saja didengarnya, hanya memijit pelipisnya dengan mata terpejam. Entahlah, mendadak ia jadi merasa pusing. Ibu Hinata yang sudah menenangkan diri, kini mengelus punggung suaminya sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Hinata yang hanya menunduk.

Selain suara tangisan bayi Itachi, tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengisi suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Sebagai ayah yang baik, Itachi mengambil putranya dari pangkuan Hinata dan membawanya meninggalkan ruangan beratmosfer suram itu. Bahkan bayi yang masih polos seolah mengerti dan merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalamnya.

Walaupun Hinata dan Sasuke sudah menikah, sejauh ini sepertinya memang belum ada seorang pun yang mengetahui pernikahan mereka, selain keluarga beserta kerabat dekat. Hal itu dikarenakan tidak ada seorang teman sekolah pun yang diundang dalam upacara pernikahan mereka yang dilaksanakan secara tradisional di kuil. Sasuke dan Hinata tidak bermaksud untuk memalsukan status mereka yang sudah tidak lajang. Hanya saja, keduanya memberikan kehormatan bagi sang waktu untuk membongkar segalanya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Hinata dinikahkan di usia remaja karena keluarga mereka ingin mengantisipasi terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, mengingat hubungan keduanya yang semakin dekat. Andai hal yang belum diinginkan terjadi, setidaknya tidak akan menjadi aib karena keluarga dari kedua belah pihak dapat membeberkan status putra-putri mereka yang sudah terikat dalam janji suci. Namun, meskipun awalnya sudah mengaku siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, nyatanya mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan itu masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima.

"Baru satu bulan aku mengizinkanmu membawa putriku ke rumahmu," desis Hiashi sambil melirik Sasuke yang juga menunduk seperti Hinata, "Tapi, kamu sudah…" Hiashi kembali memejamkan matanya karena tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya. "Oh, _Kami_-_sama_…" gumamnya.

"Itu tidak benar."

Para golongan tua memusatkan perhatian kepada Sasuke yang baru saja menyumbangkan suaranya. Pemuda itu masih menunduk, begitu pun dengan Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian, empat orang dewasa di sekitar Sasuke dan Hinata tampak bingung karena mendengar tawa kecil yang berasal dari pasangan muda tersebut. Setelah menegakkan kepalanya, barulah dapat terlihat wajah Sasuke dan Hinata yang memerah karena menahan tawa.

"Sasuke," seru Mikoto, meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke berdeham sekali, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa kalian berpikiran begitu?"

Kini semua pandangan mengarah pada Mikoto. Wanita berdarah Uchiha itu terlihat gelagapan untuk sesaat, kemudian secara kronologis memberitahukan tentang tanda-tanda kehamilan yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata.

"Kemarin, Hinata terlambat mengikuti ekskul di pagi hari," Sasuke menjelaskan sambil menahan tawa. Andai ia tidak harus menjaga _image_, pasti sekarang ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yang kebetulan baru sekali dalam satu bulan terakhir," imbuhnya.

"Untuk berat badan," sekarang giliran Hinata yang menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah. "Belakangan ini saya memang kurang menjaga pola makan," lanjutnya seraya menunduk dan menutup mulutnya yang hampir meluncurkan tawa.

"Terakhir," kata Sasuke, "Hinata mual dan muntah setiap kali tak sengaja makan udang." Seringai terukir di wajah rupawannya sebagai ganti tawa.

"_Kami_-_sama_…" lirih para orang tua dengan wajah melongo. Mereka tergelak setelah menyadari adanya kesalahpahaman. Sebagai keluarga bermartabat, tentu saja tawa mereka terdengar pelan dan anggun.

"Bukankah belum dilakukan tes atau pemeriksaan terhadap Hinata?" Mikoto kembali bersuara, membuat keadaan menjadi hening kembali. "Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat yakin?"

Haruskah Sasuke dan Hinata mengatakan alasannya? Mungkin sebaiknya tidak. _Privacy_.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 1: Pregnant**

**Tuesday, August 02, 2011**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**


	2. Affair

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Affair~**

.

.

.

Hinata menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, menyusul pensilnya yang ia letakkan dengan malas. Kacamatanya tampak turun saat ia menopang dagu sambil memandang Sasuke di hadapannya. Suaminya itu masih tampak serius mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Hinata sudah mulai menyerah untuk soal terakhir, di samping ia sudah mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut panjang itu teringat selembar angket dari wali kelasnya yang tadi pagi ia selipkan di salah satu bukunya. Ia mengeluarkannya dari buku catatan dan membaca ulang angket tentang cita-cita tersebut. Semua murid di sekolahnya harus mengisinya, tetapi untuk kelas tiga seperti dirinya dan Sasuke disertai dengan pengisian perguruan tinggi yang akan dituju atau menyertakan keterangan lainnya bila kelak setelah lulus akan lebih memilih untuk bekerja.

Baru kali ini Hinata mengisi angket cita-cita untuk sekolahnya, karena ia pindah ke sekolah itu pada pertengahan semester awal di kelas dua. Ia jadi penasaran dengan angket yang diisi Sasuke. Ia ingin tahu tentang profesi yang diimpikan Sasuke sejak kelas satu, mungkin saja pemuda itu mempunyai cita-cita yang berbeda di setiap tahunnya. Sejujurnya, Hinata sendiri baru saja memantapkan hatinya pada satu profesi yang akan diperjuangkannya.

"Key, apa yang kamu tulis di kolom cita-cita?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tak berbingkai. Sebetulnya ia tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan Sasuke, namun rasa penasarannya harus segera terjawab.

"Apoteker," jawab Sasuke mantap tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari soal yang sedang dikerjakannya. "Tak pernah berubah," imbuhnya seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. "Aku ingin mendirikan apotek."

Tak tahu mengapa saat ini Sasuke terlihat semakin mempesona di mata Hinata. Ia mengulum senyum sambil mengangguk pelan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, menandakan dukungannya pada impian suaminya itu.

"Kamu?" tanya Sasuke sembari membalas tatapan Hinata.

Gadis beriris mata indah itu berpikir sejenak dan sekali lagi memantapkan hatinya. "Aku ingin mendirikan klinik di dekat rumah seperti milik keluarga Inuzuka," ujarnya.

"Klinik hewan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja bukan," jawab Hinata riang. "Aku tidak mau menangani pasien ular dan reptil lainnya," tambahnya sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu, cantumkan kalau kamu hanya menerima mamalia atau binatang selain reptil," saran Sasuke.

"Tapi … bagaimana kalau ada paus yang dibawa ke klinikku?"

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan memasang ekspresi bosan. Sebenarnya istrinya itu pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh? Sasuke menghela napas lelah melihat tampang polos Hinata. Ia jadi beranggapan kalau gadis itu memang sedikit bodoh.

"Aku tidak ingin jadi dokter hewan, kok," lanjut Hinata, "Tapi, dokter umum."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali sambil menggumam sebelum kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan tugas. Sementara itu, Hinata mengintip angket Sasuke yang terabaikan di pojok meja. Pemuda itu menuliskan nama perguruan tinggi terkemuka di salah satu kolom angketnya. Dengan kemampuannya saat ini, Sasuke pasti akan mudah untuk mencapai impiannya. Secara tidak langsung pemuda itu memotivasi Hinata yang kini tersenyum saat menuliskan perguruan tinggi nomor satu itu di angketnya, beserta cita-cita yang sudah mantap di hatinya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke saat Hinata menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja kayu berkaki rendah itu untuk berdiri.

"Kamar mandi," jawab Hinata sembari melepas kacamata dan meletakkannya di atas buku yang masih dibiarkannya terbuka. Ia mengambil baju tidurnya di lemari, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidur Sasuke.

Saat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka serta kakinya, Sasuke tengah memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas sekolah. Piyama berwarna putih dan bermotif bunga lavender yang dikenakan Hinata terlihat sedikit kebesaran. Ia menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil, lalu menghampiri meja kayu di mana buku-bukunya masih berserakan.

Giliran Sasuke yang masuk ke kamar mandi ketika Hinata kembali duduk bersimpuh untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Akhirnya ia mengerjakan soal yang tersisa sebisanya. Ia memang tidak berharap Sasuke akan menggantikannya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke juga saingannya di sekolah. Namun, biasanya Sasuke tidak keberatan bila dimintainya tolong mengajarinya tentang materi yang belum dipahaminya.

Hinata segera menyimpan kacamatanya dan menutup buku-bukunya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya serta yakin akan jawabannya. Karena kelopak matanya sudah terasa lengket, ia cepat-cepat memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke tas sekolahnya. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Karena kebiasaan, secara refleks ia menekan sakelar di dekat ranjang sehingga lampu utama padam, dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur di atas nakas.

Lampu dari kamar mandi menyorot sebagian lantai kamar tatkala Sasuke membuka pintu. Tanpa protes pada Hinata yang sepertinya sudah terlelap, Sasuke memadamkan lampu kamar mandi dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur yang seharusnya digunakan seorang diri. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berbaring miring ke arahnya, dan mencubit gemas pipi tembam istrinya itu.

"Seharusnya malam ini giliranmu tidur di _futon_, kan…" desisnya tanpa berniat membangunkan Hinata. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menyusul gadis berambut gelap itu ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Seketika Hinata kehilangan rasa kantuknya karena wajah Sasuke menjadi objek pertama yang dilihatnya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke yang semula memeluknya menjadi keluar dari alam mimpi secara paksa.

"Kenapa kamu tidur di sini?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup sambil mengancingkan kembali salah satu kancing bajunya yang sepertinya tak sengaja terbuka selama ia tertidur.

"Aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan," balas Sasuke cuek sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Ia lalu melihat jam beker yang menghiasi nakas di sebelahnya. Ternyata tidak terlalu pagi untuk mandi, jadi ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Hinata tampak mengingat-ingat. Ia menepuk dahinya disertai ekspresi malu karena yang diucapkan Sasuke memang benar. Selama menginap di kediaman Uchiha, biasanya ia dan Sasuke memang tidur secara terpisah. Karena itu _futon_ yang selama ini disimpan di _oshiire_ Sasuke menjadi sering digunakan. Jika hari ini tidur di kasur, maka keesokan harinya tidur di _futon_. Begitu seterusnya dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Ia merasa sangat malu bila mengingat bahwa semalam untuk pertama kalinya ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Sasuke berbincang dengan Karin saat jam istirahat. Ia yang masih duduk di bangkunya hanya menopang dagu dan beberapa kali menghela napas panjang saat mengamati Sasuke dari balik jendela yang memisahkan antara kelas dengan koridor. Pandangannya beralih ke siswi berambut merah dan berkacamata yang menjadi lawan bicara Sasuke. Menurut Hinata, Karin memang cantik, dan Sasuke juga pernah mengakui kepandaiannya. Selain itu, Karin masih menjadi manajer di klub judo dan Sasuke juga sering meminjam buku catatannya, yang membuat Hinata semakin iri pada murid terpandai di sekolah itu.

Seharusnya ia merasa sangat beruntung karena salah satu idola sekolah seperti Sasuke adalah seseorang yang menghapus status lajangnya. Meskipun begitu, di antara teman-temannya belum ada yang mengira bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah sejauh itu. Karena setahu mereka ia hanyalah teman dekat Sasuke, dan kini hal tersebut membuat Hinata memiliki harapan agar status pernikahannya segera terbongkar. Ia jadi ingin mengumumkan kepada mereka bahwa Sasuke adalah suami sahnya yang menyematkan cincin ke jari manisnya.

Namun, peraturan baru di sekolahnya yang melarang muridnya menikah menyebabkan nyalinya menciut. Karena siapapun yang melanggar peraturan, maka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Padahal ketika Hinata baru pindah ke sekolah ini, peraturan tersebut belum diresmikan. Sungguh ia ingin protes pada sekolahnya yang menurutnya telah menambah peraturan di saat yang kurang menguntungkan baginya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia harus menerima dengan lapang dada dan berusaha lebih sabar. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depan Sasuke, di samping masa depannya sendiri.

Hinata segera menunduk dan pura-pura sibuk dengan bekal makan siangnya saat Sasuke kembali ke kelas dengan membawa buku catatan Karin. Ia mulai menyumpit nasinya dan tetap bungkam ketika Sasuke menggeser tempat duduk agar bisa makan satu meja dengannya. Sebagian penghuni kelas yang tidak ke kantin membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil untuk menikmati makan siang mereka, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang kini makan di meja yang sama.

Sasuke yang tengah menikmati _onigiri_ tampak heran melihat Hinata yang sedari tadi mendiamkannya, setidaknya ia ingin gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapannya. Akhirnya ia mencoba bersikap tak acuh, namun seketika harus mengalihkan perhatian dari makan siangnya tatkala mendengar isak tangis Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke semakin khawatir saat Hinata menutup wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu menjawab dengan suara lirih dan serak, "Sepertinya mataku kemasukan biji cabe."

"Hah?"

Tidakkah Hinata bisa membuat alasan yang lebih masuk akal? Tidak ada makanan pedas di kotak bekalnya.

"Coba sini kulihat," ujar Sasuke seraya lebih mendekat.

Hinata malah menghindar dan bergegas ke toilet, mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini terdiam di tempatnya semula.

.

.

.

Puas merajuk dan mendiamkan Sasuke selama sisa jam pelajaran, Hinata menghampirinya yang tengah meletakkan beberapa buku di loker. Ternyata semakin Hinata tak menghiraukan Sasuke, maka pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dan bahkan menjadi lebih pendiam. Jadi, Hinata memilih untuk mengalah karena Sasuke bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang akan mengumbar rayuan gombal atau memohon-mohon kepada para perempuan yang tengah merajuk karenanya.

Tetapi, seharusnya Hinata merasa beruntung karena dulu pernah menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke memohon maaf sambil membawakan kue kesukaannya. Sayangnya misi Sasuke kecil untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya gagal karena saat itu ia merasa bahwa teman sekelasnya yang jahat itu adalah penyebab kesialan berturut-turut yang menimpanya. Padahal waktu itu Hinata juga bersalah pada Sasuke, namun malah memilih menjadi pengecut dan ikut ayahnya tinggal di luar kota. Pada akhirnya ia menyesal karena Sasuke bisa akrab dengan seorang perempuan selama ia tak berada di sisinya.

"Kamu menginginkan sesuatu dariku?" Sasuke bertanya sembari menutup lokernya.

"Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut, "Akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu sibuk dengan urusan klub judo, jadi selagi—"

"Aa … tapi aku harus ke rumah Karin dulu."

Awalnya Hinata tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, hingga akhirnya senyumnya memudar dan ia terpaksa menerima keputusan Sasuke, "O-oh, begitu…" Tampak ekspresi terluka di wajahnya kala ia mengangguk tanda mengerti disertai senyum pilu. "Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya pelan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu. Tujuannya bukan rumah keluarga Hyuuga, tetapi kediaman milik keluarga Uchiha yang sudah menjadi keluarganya. Walaupun Hinata sudah dinikahkan dengan Sasuke, orang tuanya belum melepaskan tanggung jawabnya. Hinata tetap mendapatkan uang saku dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga mengajak Sasuke bergantian tinggal di rumahnya, bagaimanapun ia belum bisa lepas dari orang tua serta keluarganya. Tetapi, meski suatu hari nanti ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan suaminya, ia tidak mungkin bisa terlepas sepenuhnya dari orang tua dan keluarganya, tak terkecuali suaminya.

Sore ini, jalan ke rumahnya terasa lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Sesekali Hinata menendang pelan kerikil yang ditemuinya di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia benar-benar terlihat tak bersemangat. Bayangan Sasuke bersama perempuan lain terus berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Memikirkan Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan lain menciptakan rasa tak nyaman di hatinya. Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Sasuke yang tidak mencintainya, bahkan mulai menduakannya membuatnya tak tenang. Apalagi Sasuke belum pernah secara verbal mengungkapkan perasaan cinta dan sayang kepadanya.

Hinata masih berjalan dengan malas, hingga langkahnya harus terhenti karena seekor anak anjing berambut coklat muda pada bagian punggung serta putih pada bagian perut menghalangi jalannya. Anak anjing itu melihatnya dengan tatapan memohon, membuat Hinata tak mampu untuk mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia berjongkok dan meraih anak anjing bermata jernih itu. Rambutnya yang tebal dan halus membuat Hinata ingin terus membelainya. Hinata tersenyum gemas karena anak anjing dalam dekapannya memejamkan mata ketika ia mengelus kepalanya.

"Apa kamu terpisah dari majikanmu?" tanyanya pelan sembari berdiri. Anak anjing itu bersih dan terawat, tak terlihat seperti anjing liar yang terpisah dari induknya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, namun tidak menemukan seseorang yang terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Jalanan di kawasan pertokoan itu tidak begitu ramai sore ini. Selain beberapa orang dewasa serta pengendara sepeda, hanya ada pemuda-pemudi berseragam dan sebayanya yang juga berjalan kaki dari sekolah. Ia lalu kembali mengamati si anjing kecil yang terlihat nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kamu lapar?"

Anjing kecil nan imut itu hanya menjilat jari telunjuk Hinata yang dimainkan di depan wajahnya. Hinata masuk salah satu _bakery_ dan membeli sepotong roti untuk anjing kecil itu. Kebetulan Hinata berlangganan di toko roti itu, jadi ia diperbolehkan ketika membawa anjing bersamanya.

Keluar dari toko, Hinata langsung membawa anak anjing itu ke taman terdekat. Ia berjongkok di bawah salah satu pohon yang rindang dan memberikan rotinya untuk anjing jenis shiba tersebut. Ia jadi lupa akan masalahnya saat mengamati bagaimana lahapnya anjing kecil itu memakan roti pemberiannya dan sesekali ia tidak ragu untuk memberikan belaian sayangnya. Ia berniat untuk membawa anjing itu pulang jika memang tidak ada yang mencarinya, sebab ia tidak tega kalau meninggalkan anjing kecil itu di taman. Namun, ia akan berada di taman itu lebih lama lagi, siapa tahu majikan si shiba melewatinya.

"Hinataaa…!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata mengarahkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat tiga pemuda yang berdiri di tepi jalan depan taman. Ia menggendong shiba yang telah menyelesaikan makannya dan menghampiri tiga temannya dari sekolah dasar tersebut.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang sebelumnya meneriakkan namanya.

Hinata juga bingung menjawabnya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti? Menunggu pemilik anjing temuannya yang tak tentu datang?

"Lucunya…" Kiba membuat semua perhatian mengarah pada anjing shiba dalam pelukan Hinata, sehingga gadis berambut gelap itu terlupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Barusan aku lihat Sasuke masuk gedung _model agency_ bersama Karin," kata Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat dan gemar tersenyum yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke.

Hinata tidak tampak terkejut, tetapi raut kesedihan tak dapat disembunyikannya. Kiba dan Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara, kini terlihat kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kebetulan kami baru saja dari _game center_ yang berseberangan dengan tempat Karin bekerja sebagai foto model." Sai memang terlalu jujur. Ia tak terlihat merasa bersalah, malah tersenyum semakin lebar. Padahal selain Kiba, ia tahu status Hinata dalam keluarga Uchiha.

"A-ah, maaf, kami pulang dulu," Kiba pamit seraya mengisyaratkan pada Naruto agar menggelandang Sai terlebih dahulu. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh rasa penyesalan, kemudian menyusul kedua temannya yang terlihat tengah beradu mulut selama perjalanan.

Hinata tidak sempat berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, sebab secara tiba-tiba shiba turun dari dekapannya. Karena takut shiba berlari di tengah jalan, ia mencoba mengejarnya, namun hanya beberapa langkah sampai ia terhenti ketika anjing kecil itu melompat ke dalam pelukan seorang pemuda berambut merah. Pandangan keduanya bertemu untuk sekian detik sebelum pemuda itu berbalik pergi.

"_Sankyuu_."

.

.

.

Hanya Mikoto yang masih terjaga ketika Sasuke tiba di rumahnya. Ia masih berseragam seperti saat ia pergi ke sekolah tadi pagi. Setelah melepas sepatunya, ia bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk menghindari pandangan penuh tanya Mikoto. Belum sempat kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama, ibunya memegang salah satu lengannya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Luangkanlah waktumu untuk mengabari keluargamu jika kamu akan pulang telat," tutur Mikoto dengan suara pelan agar tidak mengganggu penghuni rumah lainnya, "Terlebih Hinata yang saat ini—"

"Aku tahu, Bu…"

"Jangan menyela."

"Lagian aku tidak bawa ponsel…"

Mikoto menarik lengan Sasuke, sehingga pemuda itu menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang tampak enggan untuk membalas tatapannya. Pemuda itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar setelah dia membantuku menyiapkan makan malam," katanya dengan penuturan yang lebih lembut dibandingkan sebelumnya, "Tapi dia belum makan karena menunggumu."

Sasuke masih terdiam sampai Mikoto memasuki kamar tidurnya. Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum menaiki tangga. Mungkin Hinata belum tidur, karena dari jalan yang tadi dilaluinya ia melihat kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua masih dalam keadaan terang. Ia terlihat ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya, seolah membawa beban berat pada kedua kakinya.

Dugaan Sasuke meleset, Hinata tertidur dengan posisi duduk menyandar di atas ranjang. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, lalu menguncinya. Setelah meletakkan tas sekolahnya di meja belajar, ia membetulkan posisi tidur Hinata dan menyelimutinya. Ia hendak menuju kamar mandi ketika melihat tidur Hinata terusik dan kelopak mata gadis itu mulai membuka.

"Key…" gumamnya pelan sembari mengerjapkan mata, "Kenapa baru pulang?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke jam beker yang berada di atas nakas. Tidak biasanya Sasuke pulang selarut ini, apalagi masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. "Sudah makan?"

"Kerja, dan aku sudah makan," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil membuka kancing bajunya.

Kening Hinata mengernyit. "Bukannya kamu kerja tiap akhir pekan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hn." Tanpa menjelaskan maksud dari gumamannya, Sasuke mengambil baju bersihnya dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

Kembali banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata dan membenamkan wajahnya di bawah selimut, mencoba memasuki alam mimpi agar sedikit lupa akan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mengganggunya. Sayangnya semakin ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, bayangan Sasuke bersama perempuan lain terlihat lebih jelas. Ia seolah menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri; bagaimana Sasuke menjemput Karin di rumahnya lalu mengantarkannya ke tempat kerja, bagaimana Sasuke terpukau oleh aksi Karin di depan kamera dan menunggunya dengan sabar hingga pemotretan selesai, bagaimana Sasuke makan bersama Karin sembari mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Kemudian—

Sejenak Hinata menahan napas tatkala merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya.

"Kalau belum tidur, ayo makan dulu," bisik Sasuke dari belakang punggungnya.

Aroma _mint_ menggelitik hidung Hinata dan ia tidak lagi merasa sesak setelah Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang semula menutupi kepalanya.

"Kamu bilang sudah makan…?" katanya dengan suara serak.

"Hn … tapi aku bisa menemanimu."

"Sudah hampir tengah malam," sahut Hinata tanpa berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Aku tidak mau gendut."

"Kalau kusuapi?"

Debaran jantung Hinata seolah mampu menulikan telinganya sendiri, ia khawatir Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu disebabkan oleh tangan Sasuke yang semula melingkari perutnya, kini bergerak meraih jemari lentiknya dan menggamitnya lembut. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, dan karena gugup secara refleks ia sedikit menjauhkan dirinya.

Namun saat Hinata teringat akan Karin, ia merasa seolah dihempaskan ke bumi dengan sadisnya setelah dilambungkan ke surga. "Kamu bersikap lembut padaku untuk menutupi perselingkuhanmu?" gumamnya.

"Hah?" Sasuke bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di samping tubuh Hinata. Tanpa disangkanya istrinya itu terbelalak dengan wajah memerah setelah menghadap ke arahnya. Detik berikutnya bantal melayang ke wajahnya.

"Mesum…!" pekik Hinata dalam bisikan, beruntung ia tidak lepas kontrol terhadap _volume_ suaranya. "Pakai bajumu…"

Sasuke malah menyeringai saat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengenakan kaus hitamnya dengan santai, kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali…" Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata ketika istrinya itu hendak menyelanya. "Lagi-lagi Kakek Oro menitipkan ularnya padaku sebelum pergi ke luar kota. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di _minimarket_ atau membawanya ke rumah. Kamu takut pada ular, karena itu aku menitipkannya di rumah Karin…"

Sekali lagi Hinata terlihat akan menyela, namun Sasuke masih belum mengizinkannya. "Model yang seharusnya berpasangan dengan Karin mendadak tidak bisa melakukan pemotretan pada hari ini, jadi aku diminta untuk menggantikannya. Lalu—"

"Maaf," gumam Hinata seraya memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, dan tak menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan. Keduanya jadi lupa tentang siapa yang harus tidur di _futon_.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 2: Affair**

**Tuesday, January 10, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**


	3. Jealous

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Jealous~**

.

.

.

Hinata menggeliat dalam tidurnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, mengerjap pelan sebelum menampakkan manik pucatnya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, namun Sasuke semakin merapat padanya.

"Key, aku mau mandi…" Hinata menjauhkan lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jam berapa, sih…?" gumam Sasuke.

"Jam tujuh lebih."

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan malas, kemudian menemukan keadaan di dalam kamarnya yang masih gelap karena tirai jendela belum dibuka. Seingatnya hari ini ada pengumuman tentang hasil ujian akhir semester satu, setelah lima hari ke belakang ia dan semua murid di sekolahnya berjuang untuk mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Tetapi, seharusnya Hinata tidak perlu terburu-buru, sebab tidak mungkin ada kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasanya yang dimulai pukul sembilan. Lagipula, ini hari Sabtu, biasanya di sekolahnya hanya ada kegiatan yang diadakan oleh sebagian klub jika tidak sedang musim ujian.

Sasuke mencoba kembali ke alam mimpi selama Hinata masih membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata harus menguatkan hatinya melihat Sasuke berbincang dengan Karin, apalagi beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendengar suaminya itu memuji sang gadis berambut merah yang kembali menduduki _ranking_ satu di sekolahnya. Ia sendiri masih berada di antara teman-teman seangkatannya yang berkumpul di depan mading guna melihat hasil ujiannya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu mendengus pasrah karena dilihat berapa kali pun namanya, Hyuuga Hinata, tetap berada di luar deretan sepuluh besar terbaik, padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa disejajarkan dengan murid-murid terpandai di sekolahnya. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak memberikan pujian kepadanya, malahan ditujukan kepada teman perempuannya sejak sekolah menengah pertama sekaligus manajernya di klub judo.

"Nyaris saja aku kalah darimu, Sasuke," ujar Karin riang, "Kamu memang saingan terberatku."

"Karena itu, sekali saja kamu lengah, aku bisa berada di atasmu," balas Sasuke dengan nada candaan.

Telinga Hinata benar-benar panas mendengar percakapan dua anak manusia tersebut. Bahkan hatinya lebih panas lagi. Lagipula, apa-apaan itu kata-kata terakhir Sasuke? Terdengar sangat ambigu di telinga Hinata, yang sepertinya otaknya telah tercemar gara-gara tempo hari—ia tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Sasuke bersama teman-temannya yang keseluruhan adalah laki-laki. Apalagi juga ada Sai yang selalu berbicara dengan blak-blakan.

Waktu itu sore hari di akhir pekan, kediaman Uchiha sedang sepi, hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata sebelum segerombolan teman sejak sekolah dasar mereka datang berkunjung, yang di antaranya juga ada Kiba dan Naruto. Sebenarnya tujuan kedatangan mereka adalah untuk mengajak Sasuke menonton suatu film yang baru mereka beli—entah film apa Hinata tidak tahu. Hingga Hinata mendengar perbincangan mereka ketika ia akan membuka pintu geser ruang tengah untuk menjamu mereka dengan minuman dingin dan makanan ringan yang dibawanya dengan nampan.

Setelah itu, wajahnya merah padam antara malu bercampur marah. Ia kembali ke dapur dan membiarkan Sasuke mengambil sendiri camilan untuk teman-temannya.

Lamunan Hinata buyar saat lengannya ditarik oleh Sasuke agar keluar dari kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Ayo pulang," ajak pemuda tersebut.

Hinata menurut walaupun masih sedikit kesal. Ia tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggamit jemarinya menuju tempat parkir. Pemuda berambut gelap itu baru melepaskan pegangannya ketika mengambil sepeda gunungnya. Tanpa diperintah, Hinata menduduki boncengan dan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Hinata merasa Sasuke terlalu bersemangat, ia jadi harus mengeratkan pelukannya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung si bungsu Uchiha jika tidak ingin jatuh. Namun, hal tersebut membuat mereka berdua tiba lebih cepat di kediaman Uchiha, tanpa obrolan ringan seperti biasanya. Sasuke menyangga sepedanya di halaman samping rumah sebelum mengikuti Hinata memasuki rumahnya.

Sejak di sekolah, Hinata jadi lebih pendiam, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit cemas meskipun tidak diungkapkannya. Ketika ia melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak yang dekat pintu masuk, Hinata sudah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Ia buru-buru mengenakan sandal rumahnya untuk mengejar langkah cepat Hinata, hingga ia tidak terlalu memedulikan Itachi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menyeringai dan memasukkan sesuatu di saku celananya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya nyaris tanpa suara, sehingga untuk beberapa detik ia sempat melihat Hinata membuka kancing atasan seragam musim panasnya yang berlengan pendek, sebelum gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan tenang. Ia langsung meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja belajar, dan tidak membuang waktu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hinata, "Aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang membuatmu tak mengacuhkanku sejak berada di sekolah?"

Hinata belum menjawab untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke mendengus panjang. Ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Hinata, dan gadis itu tidak terlihat akan membuka baju di hadapannya namun juga belum beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang untuk menanti jawaban Hinata, dan saat itulah ia merogoh saku celana kotak-kotaknya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal.

Di saat bersamaan Hinata berbalik dan hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi diurungkan niatnya karena melihat Sasuke berekspresi aneh sambil berusaha memasukkan sesuatu ke sakunya. Hinata jadi penasaran dan mendekati Sasuke, mencoba merebut suatu kemasan yang digenggam erat oleh pemuda berdarah Uchiha tersebut.

Seketika Hinata terbelalak dengan wajah memerah setelah melihat bungkus karton kecil yang kusut karena rematan Sasuke. Refleks ia menampik tangan Sasuke seolah mengandung bara api, sehingga kemasan tersebut terabaikan di lantai.

"Itachi sialan…" desis Sasuke.

Hinata yang polos pun tahu apa yang berada di dalam kemasan berbahan karton tersebut; pengaman.

"Kamu menyeramkan," desis Hinata sembari mengancingkan kembali kemeja putihnya. "Kenapa kamu menyimpan barang seperti itu?" Terkadang ia memang lupa kalau Sasuke adalah seorang remaja putra yang beranjak dewasa.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia masih sibuk mengumpat Itachi dalam hati.

"Jangan-jangan kamu sudah melakukannya dengan perempuan lain?"

Sasuke terperangah, dan berikutnya suaranya jadi meninggi, "Yang benar saja!"

"Kalau tidak pernah melakukannya, kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu? Jadi panik ya karena ketahuan…?"

Sasuke mendecak sebelum membalas dengan nada penuh kesungguhan, "Ayolah, Hinata … percaya padaku…"

Hinata mendengus, ia tidak melihat kilat dusta di mata kelam Sasuke. "Aku akan tidur di rumah orang tuaku selama otakmu belum jernih," ujarnya ringan.

Hei, yang benar saja! Liburan panjang musim panas tanpa Hinata? Entah sejak kapan, namun setelah menyadarinya Sasuke jadi bergantung pada Hinata. Ia pasti merasa kosong bila tidak ada Hinata yang berbaring satu ranjang dengannya.

Haruskah Sasuke mengikuti _club camping_ pada minggu kedua bulan Agustus yang juga diadakan oleh klub judo selain klub-klub lain di sekolahnya? Meskipun hanya seminggu, mungkin ia bisa sejenak mengalihkan pikirannya dari Hinata dengan mengikuti latihan tanding melawan teman satu ekskulnya atau bahkan pertandingan yang sebenarnya dengan judoka sekolah lain sebagai lawannya. Namun, sisa liburan masihlah panjang jika hanya dikurangi kegiatannya dalam _club camping_. Pokoknya Hinata tidak boleh meninggalkan rumahnya. Lagipula, ayah mertuanya bisa salah paham, lantas ia bisa dicincang kapan saja dan di mana saja.

"Aku sudah janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam sebelum kita lulus sekolah," ujar Sasuke setengah memohon. Ia merengkuh Hinata yang hampir memasuki kamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian ganti.

Sasuke memikirkan masa depan Hinata, di samping masa depannya sendiri. Selama ini ia menahan dirinya agar tidak melakukan perbuatan yang mampu memunculkan suatu hal yang belum mereka inginkan untuk saat ini, dan mungkin oleh orang tua mereka. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan mimpi Hinata akibat perbuatannya—ia ingin melihat Hinata mengenakan jas putih dokter dan meringankan penderitaan orang lain. Ia juga masih menyayangi nyawanya, ia tidak ingin ditebas _katana_ milik Hiashi sebelum mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi seorang apoteker yang memiliki apotek sendiri.

Hiashi menikahkannya dengan Hinata sebagai suatu antisipasi atas terjadinya sesuatu yang belum diinginkan, mengingat hubungannya dengan teman sekelasnya itu yang semakin dekat. Namun, bukan berarti Hiashi membebaskannya untuk melakukan apapun terhadap putri sulung kepala keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, ini apa…?" tanya Hinata retoris sambil menunjuk lengan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya.

"Yang seperti ini sudah biasa kan, Nyonya Uchiha…"

Entah mengapa Hinata jadi merinding mendengarnya, padahal biasanya tidak. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke sebelum bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dan menguncinya. _Well_, mungkin ia tidak akan pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga, tetapi ia harus menjaga jarak dari Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Hari pertama liburan musim panas yang bertepatan dengan _marine day_, Hinata mengayuh sepeda gunung putih yang dipinjamnya dari Sasuke menuju _bakery_ langganannya. Secara tiba-tiba ia ingin makan roti dan kue kesukaannya. Tadi, Sasuke tidak mau mengantarkannya karena mengaku kepanasan, dan malah bersantai di teras samping rumah sambil makan semangka dingin. Padahal matahari di sore hari sudah tidak terlalu menyengat. Awas saja kalau nanti minta, batin Hinata mengancam.

Datangnya liburan musim panas juga berarti sebentar lagi Sasuke berusia tujuh belas tahun, tepatnya pada tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli nanti—tiga hari dari sekarang. Hinata baru ingat, tujuannya ke _bakery_ tidak hanya untuk memenuhi keinginannya, tetapi juga untuk memesan kue ulang tahun. Bisa-bisanya tadi ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya…?

Hinata dan Sasuke tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya, namun berkecukupan. Setiap ulang tahun, tidak pernah digelar pesta meriah untuk mereka, hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan; makan-makan bersama seluruh anggota keluarga—biasanya saat jam makan malam. Suasana terasa lebih hangat dibandingkan pesta ulang tahun besar-besaran dimana tidak semua tamu undangan bersedia datang dengan penuh kerelaan.

Hinata menyangga sepedanya di lahan parkir sempit di depan _bakery_. Aroma roti dan kue yang menggugah selera tercium oleh hidungnya meskipun ia belum memasuki toko berjendela kaca lebar tersebut. Ia langsung disambut oleh senyum dan sambutan hangat sang pemilik toko begitu membuka pintu.

Cukup lama Hinata berada di dalam _bakery_, karena ia juga harus memilih kue untuk ulang tahun Sasuke. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memesan _cake_ bundar yang dilapisi krim putih dan berhiaskan tomat ceri di atasnya. Ia minta krimnya dibuat tidak terlalu manis agar Sasuke juga mau memakannya. Tidak lupa Hinata mengatakan kepada sang pemilik toko yang mencatat pesanannya bahwa ia akan mengambilnya tiga hari lagi.

Hinata keluar dari _bakery_ dengan mendekap kantung kertas berisi roti dan kue yang masih hangat. Ia meletakkannya di keranjang bagian depan sepeda—yang jika dipakai oleh Sasuke keranjang berbahan rotan dan bisa dibongkar pasang tersebut akan ditinggalkan di rumah.

Hinata tidak jadi memundurkan sepedanya dan kembali menyangganya karena seekor anjing mungil menghampirinya sembari menyalak kecil. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan anak anjing berambut cokelat muda pada bagian punggung serta putih pada bagian perut tersebut. Hinata berjongkok dan hendak mengangkat anjing dari ras shiba itu, tetapi sepasang tangan mendahuluinya.

"Sebelumnya dia tidak bisa akrab selain denganku," ujar pemuda berambut merah yang menggendong si shiba. "Lain kali jangan memberinya makan lagi atau dia akan sering mengganggumu," imbuhnya dingin ketika Hinata mulai berdiri dan membalas tatapan tajamnya, "Sejak saat itu aku jadi tidak tenang meninggalkannya sendirian, karena dia akan selalu kabur untuk mencari gadis lancang sepertimu."

Hinata sedikit dongkol dikatai lancang oleh pemuda di depannya yang terlihat setipe dengan Sasuke; sok _cool_—atau mungkin memang benar-benar berpembawaan tenang.

"Kalau tidak ingin dia kabur lagi, sebaiknya Anda memberinya makan secara teratur." Hinata bahkan tidak tahu dari mana keberaniannya muncul untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tsk."

Sebelum pemuda bermata tajam tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, Hinata buru-buru mengayuh sepedanya. Padahal anjing shiba itu imut sekali, namun tidak untuk pemiliknya yang tampak menyeramkan ditambah lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah, Hinata langsung disambut oleh Sasuke yang berekspresi datar. Ia mencoba tidak menghiraukannya, tetapi pemuda itu terus menghalangi jalannya.

"Siapa laki-laki yang tadi kamu temui?"

"Siapa?" Hinata terlihat bingung. "Pemilik _bakery_…? Aa … mungkin juga para pekerjanya, jika itu yang ingin kamu ketahui."

"Ada lagi," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Siapa…?" Hinata menggumam dengan ekspresi berpikir keras. Sesaat setelahnya mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara setelah teringat oleh pemuda menyeramkan yang bahkan namanya saja ia belum tahu.

"Laki-laki berambut merah," sahut Sasuke tak sabar. "Siapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak kenal," jawab Hinata yang sebenarnya ingin segera mencicipi roti dalam kantung cokelat yang didekapnya.

"Lantas, kenapa kamu berbicara dengannya?" Suara Sasuke masih bernada rendah.

"Dia yang mengajakku bicara."

Dari mana Sasuke tahu kalau tadi Hinata sempat berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah? Jangan-jangan Sasuke menguntit? Hinata membatin.

"Mataku ada di mana-mana," ujar Sasuke yang seakan dapat membaca pikiran Hinata.

Kata-kata Sasuke juga seolah menegaskan pada Hinata bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam di belakang suaminya. Lagipula ia memang tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk mengkhianati Sasuke, kok.

Sebelum memberikan jalan pada Hinata yang hendak ke dapur, Sasuke mencomot roti pandan yang sedari tadi seolah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Hinata terlihat akan protes, "Awal bulan Agustus nanti nonton pesta kembang api, yuk!"

Hinata baru akan menanggapi ajakan Sasuke, tetapi kembali didahului.

"Teman-teman yang mengajak," ujarnya, "Mereka juga akan datang bersama pasangan masing-masing."

Pasangan masing-masing? Tentu saja, memangnya pasangan orang lain? Hinata membatin kesal, entah mengapa setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke selalu terdengar salah di telinganya. Mungkin karena ia sedang dalam masa sindrom pra menstruasi.

"Gimana?" Sasuke mendesak.

"Lihat saja nanti," balas Hinata sembari beranjak ke dapur, membiarkan Sasuke menggelayut manja padanya.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 3: Jealous**

**Saturday, March 03, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**


	4. Dispute

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Dispute~**

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha terasa lebih ramai malam ini. Seluruh anggota keluarga telah berkumpul di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Diadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan dengan kue ulang tahun di tengah meja makan. Selain keluarga Uchiha, ayah dan ibu Hinata menyempatkan datang. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu senang setiap ulang tahunnya dirayakan, namun apa boleh buat Hinata sudah menyiapkan banyak hal bersama tiga wanita lainnya yang juga hadir; ibu mertua, kakak ipar, dan tentu saja ibu kandung dari Sasuke.

Tidak ada satu pun dari teman-teman Sasuke yang diundang, bahkan Sai yang notabene adalah sepupunya juga tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Ada saatnya dimana Sasuke akan mentraktir teman-teman dekatnya di suatu rumah makan yang disesuaikan dengan kantong—kondisi keuangannya. Untung saja ia sudah mendapatkan penghasilan sendiri dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya di akhir pekan, sehingga tidak akan merepotkan orang tuanya untuk menyenangkan hati teman-temannya.

Saat ini di meja makan yang tampak penuh dengan piring hampir kosong, hanya ada Itachi dan Sasuke yang belum menyelesaikan makannya. Hana tengah menidurkan bayinya di kamar Itachi. Para orang tua sedang berbincang di ruang tengah, sedangkan Hinata baru saja pamit ke kamar Sasuke—entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Sebenarnya piring Itachi sudah bersih, tetapi ia masih ingin melakukan sesuatu kepada adiknya yang sebelum makan malam tadi ia kerjai habis-habisan. Ia memutar-mutar tubuh Sasuke yang matanya tengah ditutup, sampai membuat pemuda—yang menurutnya sok _cool_—itu merasa mual. Awalnya ia mewakili keluarganya untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Sasuke, sayangnya ia jadi keterusan. Akhirnya ia hanya nyengir tanpa dosa ketika dipelototi oleh Mikoto. Itu sebabnya Sasuke makan lebih terlambat dibandingkan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Bagaimana yang waktu itu?" bisik Itachi yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Berhasil?"

Berhasil apanya! Menyebalkan sekali! Jujur, Sasuke merasa sangat kesal pada kakak semata wayangnya. Geregetan banget melihat kakaknya menyeringai! Tangannya gatal ingin melumuri wajah Itachi dengan sisa krim kue ulang tahunnya. Gara-gara Itachi, ia jadi ribut dengan Hinata. Meskipun tidak lama, tetapi istrinya jadi menjaga jarak darinya. Sepertinya Hinata mulai menganggapnya sebagai pemuda mesum—yah, mungkin sedikitlah karena teman-temannya sering mencekokinya dengan film dewasa atau semacamnya. Tetapi, ia masih sanggup menahan gejolak nafsunya.

Sebelum insiden waktu itu, Hinata berani berkeliaran di dalam kamar hanya dengan balutan jubah mandi serta handuk yang membungkus rambut basahnya. Sekarang, Hinata akan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya jika mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan rambut yang sudah dikeringkan.

Apakah kini Sasuke sebegitu menyeramkan di mata Hinata?

Namun, sebenarnya ia masih beruntung karena istrinya tidak mengusulkan pisah ranjang lagi dengannya.

"Jangan bilang kau belum pernah melakukannya?" Itachi pura-pura syok. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali berbisik setengah mengejek setelah mendapatkan lirikan sinis dari adik tersayangnya, "Semua temanmu pasti sudah pernah melakukannya. Kau tidak malu?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, antara malu dan marah. Napasnya juga sedikit memburu, tampak menahan diri untuk tidak menyemprot Itachi dengan berbagai umpatan.

"Selama ini kalian ngapain? Bukannya sudah hampir setahun menikah?"

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang paling dirindukan oleh Itachi setelah menikah dan tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya di suatu apartemen. Baginya menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresi Sasuke ketika digoda sedemikian rupa olehnya. Karena itulah, setiap pulang ke rumah orang tuanya ia selalu mencari kesempatan untuk menggoda adiknya.

Itachi mencomot tomat ceri di piring Sasuke dan berbuah delikan tajam yang sama sekali tidak mampu memudarkan seringainya. Ia memasukkan tomat merah berukuran mini itu ke mulutnya layaknya bintang iklan yang mencoba menarik minat penonton. Hidung Sasuke terlihat kembang kempis, dan Itachi hanya tersenyum lembut setelah menelan tomat yang sudah dikunyahnya.

Uchiha sulung itu berdeham sekali sebelum melanjutkan aksinya dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Nanti jangan kaget setelah tahu isi kado dariku…"

Setelahnya Itachi tampak menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang hampir menganga, sementara kepalan tangan satunya dipukul-pukulkannya pelan ke permukaan meja makan yang berbahan kayu.

"Kau mau bikin jempol kakiku putus?" desis Itachi dengan gigi saling menekan. Ibu jari kaki kanannya masih berdenyut-denyut akibat injakan Sasuke yang tanpa ampun.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menyeringai. "Rasain kau, _Baka Ero Aniki_," desis Sasuke geram setengah gemas. "Sebaiknya cuci otakmu sebelum Kak Hana berpaling darimu."

"Tahu apa kau tentang dunia orang dewasa, _Otouto_…?" balas Itachi terkekeh sembari menyentil kening Sasuke.

Mengabaikan Itachi yang masih kesakitan, Sasuke menyusul Hinata ke kamarnya. Ia menaiki tangga dengan tenang namun bersemangat. Begitu memasuki kamarnya, ia tidak melihat gadis berambut panjang itu. Tetapi, ia bisa mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, sepertinya Hinata berada di sana.

Sebuah kotak biru tua di atas tempat tidurnya yang berseprai putih menarik perhatiannya. Entah mengapa ia begitu yakin bahwa kotak kado itu dari Hinata, sementara hadiah-hadiah yang lain masih berada di atas meja belajarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di dekat kotak yang membuatnya penasaran. Dengan hati-hati ia menguraikan ikatan pita biru muda yang mempermanis penampilan kotak kado tersebut. Perlahan ia mengangkat tutup kotak itu dan seketika alisnya mengernyit setelah melihat isinya.

"Suka, tidak?"

Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Hinata berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis itu naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelahnya, menanti jawaban darinya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _yukata_ laki-laki berwarna biru gelap tersebut. Menurutnya pakaian seperti itu sangat merepotkan, karena itu ia menolak setiap kali ibunya menawarkan akan membelikan untuknya. Terakhir kali Sasuke mengenakannya, kalau tidak salah waktu masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Waktu itu ia menyukai _yukata_ dengan motif tokoh kartun kesukaannya. Kalau teringat akan itu, ia jadi malu sendiri. Bisa-bisanya waktu itu ia mau mengenakan _yukata_ semacam itu? Ia tidak habis pikir!

"Aku mau nonton kembang api bersamamu kalau kamu memakainya," kata Hinata penuh harap.

"Tidak mau." Sasuke memasukkan kembali pakaian tradisional itu dengan asal.

Ekspresi Hinata berubah murung. Ternyata ia memberikan hadiah yang salah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat Sasuke mengenakannya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah, asalkan kamu mau membantuku memakainya."

Seketika Hinata mengangguk setuju. Namun, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata terakhir yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Aku lupa cara memakainya," ujarnya dengan sorot lugu.

Sasuke beranjak ke meja belajarnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang meneguk ludah dengan gugup. Ia ingin segera menemukan kotak hadiah dari Itachi. Kali ini ia harus lebih waspada, atau Hinata akan benar-benar pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Jangan sampai istrinya membuka kado dari Itachi—tetapi, ia yakin Hinata tidak akan berbuat lancang seperti itu. Paling tidak, jangan sampai Hinata mengetahui hadiah yang diberikan oleh Itachi.

Kening Sasuke kembali mengernyit setelah membuka kotak kecil berwarna kelam yang ia yakini dari Itachi. Bukan barang-barang aneh seperti yang terlintas di benaknya hingga detik sebelumnya. Ternyata sebuah jam tangan hitam—yang entah berapa bulan Sasuke baru bisa membelinya dengan gaji kerja paruh waktunya. Jam tangan yang diam-diam diidamkan oleh Sasuke, dan kini benda itu benar-benar dapat dimilikinya melalui kakak laki-lakinya yang terkadang menyebalkan itu. _Well_, Sasuke cukup menyesal telah melakukan perbuatan semena-mena terhadap Itachi.

Semoga saja Itachi tidak menyesal telah memberikan hadiah semahal itu pada adiknya yang durhaka. Haruskah Sasuke meminta maaf pada Itachi? Tentu saja, agar hadiah yang sudah diberikan tidak diminta kembali. Dan jangan lupakan ucapan terima kasih.

Sasuke sedang menutup kembali kotak jam tangannya ketika Hinata mengangsurkan sebuah _cake_ kecil semacam _cupcake_, tetapi mempunyai ukuran yang lebih besar dari biasanya. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah tomat ceri yang ranum, membuat Sasuke ingin segera mencicipinya.

"Aku yang membuatnya," ujar Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi belajarnya. Ia mengambil alih kue buatan Hinata dengan senang hati. Senyum miring andalannya menghiasi wajah rupawannya sebelum ia menggigit tomat cerinya dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Hinata. Istrinya itu terbelalak, namun sekian detik berikutnya sudah menyambut tawarannya yang tidak bisa ditolak.

.

.

.

Hinata benar-benar membantu Sasuke mengenakan _yukata_. Ia yakin suaminya itu hanya ingin mengerjainya, tetapi ia tetap saja melakukannya. Sentuhan akhir, Hinata melilitkan _obi_ di pinggang bawah Sasuke. Ia sendiri sudah mengenakan _yukata_ biru lembut dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda. Surai panjangnya disanggul sedemikian rupa, dihias tusuk rambut sederhana yang senada pakaiannya. Malam ini ia memakai bedak yang sedikit tebal dibandingkan biasanya, dengan pemerah pipi dan bibir yang tidak berlebihan. Hanya _make up_ minimalis, namun sudah membuat Hinata tampak berbeda.

Hinata tersenyum puas setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia memandang Sasuke dari bawah ke atas. Tulang pipinya tampak semakin memerah. Entah mengapa ia sangat suka melihat laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian tradisional. Bahkan Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan dan gagah, serta sanggup membuat jantung Hinata berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Tampannya…" desah Hinata tanpa sadar. Apakah Sasuke adalah seorang _samurai_ di kehidupan sebelumnya? Hinata membatin dan menerawang jauh, padahal nyaris tidak ada hubungannya. Ia juga membayangkan Sasuke mengenakan pakaian para _samurai_, yang berjalan penuh wibawa dengan _katana_ di pinggang.

"Ada apa sih, _Omae_?" goda Sasuke disertai seringai, yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Lagi ngelamunin yang seru-seru, ya? Ngebayangin aku tidak pakai baju?"

Otak Sasuke sedang korslet atau bagaimana sih…?

"Mesum."

Hinata turun ke lantai satu dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke mengekor padanya tanpa memudarkan cengiran penuh kemenangan. Ia mengenakan _geta_ yang sudah dipersiapkannya di undakan dekat pintu depan, diikuti Sasuke yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Ittekimasu_…" pamit Hinata sebelum keluar rumah.

"_Itterasshai_," balas Mikoto yang melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum mengembang. Setelah keduanya menghilang di balik pintu, ia kembali menemani Fugaku. Ia dan suaminya lebih memilih menonton ledakan bunga api di langit melalui teras samping rumah mereka.

.

.

.

Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata sejak keluar rumah sampai tiba di kawasan stan-stan makanan dan aksesoris yang berjejer rapi. Angin musim panas berhembus pelan, menggoyangkan _furin_ berbahan kaca dan lampion-lampion yang bergantungan. Dengung percakapan para pengunjung berbaur dengan suara denting lonceng keramik yang bersahutan.

Sasuke mengipasi wajahnya dengan kipas berbahan kertas yang baru saja dibelinya. _Yukata_ dan lautan orang benar-benar membuatnya gerah. Teman-temannya mengatakan akan berkumpul di dekat jembatan merah Konoha, di tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh mereka. Sasuke menggandeng Hinata ke sana, tetapi langkahnya terhenti di tengah perjalanan ketika melihat Naruto menjadi salah seorang dari kerumunan pengunjung yang sedang menangkap ikan mas koki menggunakan jaring kertas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak sendiri karena ada Sakura yang menemaninya.

Hinata menurut saja saat Sasuke mengajaknya berjalan lagi sebab pemuda itu lebih mengetahui lokasi strategis yang akan menjadi tempat menonton mereka. Ia mengikuti Sasuke kemana pun pemuda itu membimbingnya. Ia juga turut melangkahkan kakinya menuju galeri tembak yang didatangi oleh Sasuke.

"Kamu ingin yang mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah membayar untuk satu sesi permainan tembak.

Di antara beberapa benda yang lucu maupun aneh, boneka kucing abu-abu paling menarik perhatian Hinata. Tampang boneka itu mirip Sasuke yang sok _cool_. Ia jadi terkikik geli dan membuat Sasuke memandang heran padanya. Namun setelah ia menunjuk boneka yang diinginkannya, pemuda itu langsung membidik sasarannya.

Tembakan pertama meleset. Selanjutnya tidak jauh beda. Setelah tembakan ketiga, Sasuke membayar lagi untuk sesi berikutnya. Padahal ia sudah terlalu percaya diri akan menumbangkan boneka yang diinginkan oleh Hinata hanya dengan satu kali tembak. Ternyata ia baru mendapatkannya setelah melepaskan lima tembakan.

Hinata memeluk boneka imut itu dengan gemas. Ia tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke sekaligus pemilik galeri yang ramah. Ia menggandeng lengan Sasuke ketika meneruskan perjalanan menuju jembatan merah sungai Konoha yang selalu kering pada musim panas. Sasuke mengajaknya mempercepat jalannya setelah melihat lambaian tangan Kiba di kejauhan. Ia juga bisa melihat Sai serta dua perempuan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena dirasakannya Hinata tidak bergerak maju. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan seketika matanya terbelalak melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah memeluk Hinata yang kini berekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Tanpa buang waktu Sasuke menarik salah satu pundak lelaki itu hingga pelukannya terlepas paksa sekaligus membalikkan tubuh orang kurang ajar yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum miring ke arah Sasuke yang mendadak terdiam, sebelum memandang Hinata dengan sendu. "Kamu tidak merindukan mantan pacar pertamamu, _Honey_?" Ia melirik sinis Sasuke saat melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ups, _sorry_ … _old habits die hard_."

"Sa-Sasori…?" gumam Hinata dengan mata yang masih membulat.

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah kamu belum melupakanku…" ujarnya ringan.

Hinata belum berkutik ketika Sasori meraih sebelah tangannya yang memegang boneka, sementara genggaman Sasuke pada tangan lainnya masih begitu erat. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya, tetapi belum sanggup dilontarkannya. Sudah hampir setahun pemuda yang pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya itu kembali ke kampung halamannya; Suna. Ia masih tidak menyangka dan belum percaya bisa bertemu lagi dengannya dalam kesempatan yang tak terduga.

"Aku akan berada di Konoha sampai liburan musim panas berakhir," ujar Sasori yang seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hinata yang kini sedang disibukkan berbagai pertanyaan. "Selama di sini, aku tinggal di rumah kakakku. Dia baru pindah ke Konoha, ikut suaminya. Sebenarnya aku hanya membantunya pindahan, tapi dia malah menyuruhku menginap sampai akhir Agustus di rumah baru mereka."

Hinata hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara mendengar penjelasan panjang Sasori. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berucap seperti apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi sedari tadi Sasuke masih bungkam. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke marah padanya.

"Ayo mampir ke stan milik kakakku," ajak Sasori tanpa menerima suatu penolakan, "Mereka menjual _takoyaki_."

Hinata belum mampu berkata-kata. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah memandang tajam—entah apa yang menjadi objek penglihatannya.

"A-aku…"

"Kau juga mau ikut, Sasuke?" tanya Sasori dengan nada rendah dan penuh penekanan.

Perlahan Sasuke melepas tautan jemarinya dengan jari-jari Hinata. Mendadak suasana hatinya memburuk. Apalagi Hinata tidak berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasori. Ia juga merasa bahwa pemuda yang pernah menjadi rekannya di klub judo sekolah itu menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari terakhir kali ia berinteraksi dengannya.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah," ujarnya dingin sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasori tidak mengizinkan Hinata mengejar Sasuke. Ia menggunakan alasan berupa singkatnya liburan yang tersisa agar Hinata bersedia menemaninya. Setidaknya ia ingin Hinata menghabiskan waktu sejenak dengannya selama ia berada di Konoha.

.

.

.

Pesta kembang api kali ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Lebih baik ia menonton dari teras rumah saja daripada menyaksikannya dengan hati hampa tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Sejak Sasuke meninggalkannya tadi, ia belum melihatnya lagi, bahkan suaminya itu tidak mencarinya. Ia memasuki rumahnya yang sudah gelap dengan langkah berat. Sasori telah menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya pulang, namun ia malah menolak niat baik pemuda itu dan nekat pulang ke kediaman Uchiha seorang diri. Padahal sudah hampir tengah malam, untung saja ia tidak menemui sesuatu yang buruk selama dalam perjalanan.

Sepertinya mertuanya sudah terlelap. Ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena tidak harus membuat alasan sedemikian rupa kepada mereka. Ia berjalan mengendap menuju lantai dua. Jangan sampai mertuanya terbangun dan memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ia bahkan belum tahu dimana Sasuke saat ini. Tangannya yang memeluk boneka kucing abu-abu tampak gemetaran. Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja dan segera pulang.

Selama di kamar, Hinata hanya berjalan mondar-mandir. Malahan ia belum mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Sesekali ia akan duduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian berdiri lagi dengan resah. Perhatiannya terus terbagi antara pintu kamar dan jam yang menunjukkan sudah lewat tengah malam. Kemanakah Sasuke sampai selarut ini? Andai suaminya itu membawa ponsel, ia pasti akan menghubunginya sejak tadi dan mungkin tidak akan sekhawatir sekarang. Sering meninggalkan ponsel di meja belajarnya memang salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sasuke.

Perhatian Hinata langsung terenggut ke arah pintu setelah melihat knopnya berputar pelan. Namun, sekarang ia masih saja merasa was-was jika yang membukanya adalah ayah atau ibu mertuanya. Hingga wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan setelah sosok Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu yang dibuka. Ia menghela napas lega dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kamu ke mana saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Sasuke mengabaikan Hinata dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan penampilannya menjadi berantakan. Ia menguraikan _obi yukata_ gelapnya sebelum membenamkan diri di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Hinata sudah mengenakan baju tidurnya saat menyusul Sasuke. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan sebegitu marah sampai tidak menghiraukannya.

Hinata hampir memekik ketika Sasuke yang dikiranya sudah tidur mencengkeram erat salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Mata pemuda itu tampak menggelap dan kosong.

"Kamu … minum _sake_?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu seusai mencium aroma yang menyengat dari napas Sasuke.

Pemuda itu melumat bibir Hinata sebagai jawaban. Jantung Hinata berdebar tak terkendali, namun bukan debaran yang menyenangkan. Baru kali ini Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia takut—sangat takut. Matanya memburam karena air mata yang menggenang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, setengah sadar ia bisa merasakan Sasuke yang bergerak ke atas tubuhnya.

"Apa dengan melakukannya akan membuatmu lega?" lirih Hinata dengan terisak, "Jika iya, lakukan."

Tanpa kata, Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dengan _yukata_ yang tidak terikat _obi_ lagi. Ia menggeser pintu _oshiire_ dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan _futon_ yang kemudian digelarnya di salah satu sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk termenung di lantai kayu teras samping rumah dengan kaki yang direndamnya di bak berisi air dingin. Ia mengipasi wajahnya dengan lemah sambil memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke belakangan ini. Suaminya itu memang masih mau berbicara dengannya, tetapi menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Apa karena Sasori? Pemuda berambut merah itu kan hanya mantan kekasihnya. Apa tidak boleh kalau ia dan Sasori berteman?

Mungkin saja kemurkaan Sasuke disebabkan oleh Hinata yang kurang tegas dalam menghadapi Sasori. Atau mungkin karena alasan lain yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata takut menanyakan penyebabnya, ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Suasana hati Hinata menjadi sangat buruk, apalagi ia tidak akan melihat Sasuke hingga seminggu ke depan. Padahal sekarang pun ia sudah merindukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti _club camping_ yang diadakan sekolahnya—khususnya klub judo. Tadi pagi Sasuke berangkat, dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan ponselnya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke sengaja menghindarinya.

Gadis berambut gelap itu menghela napas dengan sedih, entah sudah yang ke berapa kali dalam hari ini. Semoga sepulangnya Sasuke dari _club camping_, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 4: Dispute**

**Sunday, March 04, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**


	5. Competition

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Competition~**

.

.

.

Sasuke bergabung ke ruang makan klub judo seusai membersihkan diri dan mengganti judogi yang telah berpeluh dengan seragam sekolah musim panasnya. Ia menuju konter untuk mengambil satu porsi makanan. Menu siang ini adalah _chicken katsu_ dan ia memilih susu dingin untuk minumannya. Ia kemudian membawa nampannya ke meja kayu panjang yang berada di tengah ruangan, dimana semua anggota klub menyantap makanannya bersama.

"Enak, tidak?" tanya Karin yang menduduki tempat kosong di sebelah Sasuke. Ia mengambil seporsi makan siang yang sama dengan teman seangkatannya itu.

"Siang ini giliranmu memasak?" Sasuke balik bertanya di sela kegiatan makannya.

"Ya," jawab Karin disertai senyum. Sejak hari pertama, ia memasak secara bergiliran dengan para kandidat manajer klub judo. Sebagai siswi yang masih menjabat sebagai manajer klub judo, di saat _club camping_ ia tidak hanya mencuci seragam para judoka, tetapi juga harus menjadi koki untuk anggotanya dengan bantuan calon penggantinya dari kelas satu dan dua. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya lagi seraya menyumpit ayamnya.

"Lumayan."

"Lumayan?" gumam Karin dengan kening mengernyit, lalu tersenyum tipis. Sebelumnya ia mengharapkan jawaban yang berbeda. Mungkin ia harus lebih sering berlatih memasak lagi.

"Hn, karena yang terlezat adalah masakan ibuku," ujar Sasuke mantap.

Karin malah terkikik geli dan meninju lengan Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia kembali menyantap makanannya setelah melihat senyum miring sang kapten klub judo—pengganti Neji yang telah lulus. Jika Sasori tidak pindah ke Suna, mungkin posisi Sasuke saat ini bisa digeser olehnya.

"Simpan tenagamu untuk kompetisi besok," kata Karin ketika Sasuke hampir selesai. Dari kata-katanya tersirat suatu perintah agar Sasuke tidak melakukan latihan lagi setelah makan siang. Sebenarnya ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang belakangan terlihat memforsir dirinya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai persetujuan. Bagaimanapun ia harus menuruti perintah Karin. Selain pelatihnya di dojo—Hyuuga Hiashi—dan dirinya sendiri, manajernya adalah orang yang mengetahui perkembangan kemampuannya dalam teknik judo serta beberapa kelemahannya sebagai judoka. Bukan hanya tentang dirinya, bahkan ia yakin Karin memiliki kemampuan untuk menghafal karakter dari setiap anggota klub judo.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik setelah mempraktekkan jurus bantinganku kepada mereka," lanjutnya setengah bercanda. Ia menyeringai setelah mendapatkan tatapan sinis yang terlihat dibuat-buat dari rekan satu klubnya.

"Hei, kamu memang membanting sepuluh rekanmu pagi ini…" seru Karin yang menanggapi candaan Sasuke, "… tapi belum sempat kuhitung yang kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi."

"Kapten memang tidak berperasaan. Punggungku masih sakit, tahu!" sahut seorang adik kelas Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, teknikku bukan teknik terlarang," ujar Sasuke dengan ketenangan luar biasa, "Yang pasti tidak berbahaya. Lagian, lantainya dilapisi matras, jangan manja."

"Itu berarti kamu harus meningkatkan kemampuanmu untuk teknik bertahan," sambung Karin, "Tentu juga jangan lupakan teknik menyerangmu yang masih kurang."

"_Senpai_ memang kejaaam…" desis pemuda yang sama sembari menepuk-tepuk punggungnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Untuk kebaikanmu, Bocah," balas sang kapten.

Selanjutnya disambung tawa keras para anggota lain karena si bocah yang merupakan siswa tahun pertama itu masih menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai lebar sebagai ganti tawa. Andai Neji belum lulus, pasti akan menjadi satu-satunya pelampiasan atas kekesalan yang dirasakannya. Sampai sekarang Neji merupakan judoka yang sulit dikalahkannya—ia mengakuinya—selain ayah mertuanya. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya lemah dalam teknik bantingan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menguasai teknik tersebut sebelum berhasil menumbangkan Neji—membanting pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan punggung membentur lantai terlebih dahulu—bukan dengan teknik kuncian andalannya. Itu sebabnya ia ingin meningkatkan kemampuannya sebelum pertandingan esok hari dengan judoka dari sekolah tetangga, tetapi justru rekan satu klubnya yang menjadi sasaran.

Selama ini Sasuke jarang menggunakan teknik bantingan karena merasa belum terlalu menguasainya, tetapi jangan meragukan teknik kunciannya. Bahkan Hiashi mengakui kehebatannya dalam teknik kuncian judo, karena ayah mertua sekaligus pelatihnya di dojo tersebut pernah merasakannya secara langsung meskipun tidak bersedia mengaku menyerah.

Oh, ya, apa kabar Hinata saat ini? Sasuke merindukannya—sangat. Ia menyesal telah sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah. Ternyata jika cemburu berlebihan bisa menjadi senjata makan tuan. Ia juga menyesal tidak berbicara secara baik-baik dengan Hinata, apalagi ia hampir melakukan pelecehan terhadap istrinya sendiri gara-gara pengaruh _sake_.

Seharusnya minuman yang mengandung alkohol itu tidak boleh dijadikan sebagai alasan. Apalagi ia mengonsumsinya tanpa paksaan dari siapapun, bahkan teman-temannya sudah berusaha mencegahnya. Tetapi apa daya cemburu buta menguasainya, sehingga ia nekad menenggak minuman yang belum boleh dikonsumsi oleh remaja seusianya—dengan mengabaikan segala risiko yang menyertainya. Akibatnya, ia langsung mabuk dan _hangover_ di pagi harinya, walaupun ia hanya minum satu cawan.

Dan juga, sebenarnya perbuatannya malam itu belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindak pelecehan. Namun karena merasa bersalah, ia jadi tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah malam itu. Karena itulah sejak pagi menjelang ia menjadi susah untuk berkomunikasi dengan Hinata seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi teringat akan Sasori—yang ia sadari sebagai perusak suasana hatinya beberapa hari ke belakang. Bukankah pemuda bersurai merah itu masih berada di Konoha? Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengajukan tantangan kepada Sasori. Yah, tentunya setelah ia pulang dari _club camping_ dan memenangkan salah satu atau lebih dari beberapa pertandingan dalam kompetisi judo yang tahun ini diselenggarakan di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya dengan malas. Liburan musim panas tinggal sekitar dua minggu lagi, tetapi belum ada satu pun pekerjaan rumah yang telah diselesaikannya. Ia menumpukan dagunya di meja berkaki rendah yang biasanya digunakannya untuk belajar bersama Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas dan menjatuhkan alat tulisnya di permukaan meja. Seminggu ini terasa begitu hampa tanpa Sasuke, bahkan ia merasa suaminya itu sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pulang ke rumah.

Sayang sekali klub yang diikutinya tidak mengadakan _club camping_ untuk terakhir kalinya—pada tahun ketiga ia menjadi murid di sekolahnya. Padahal mungkin saja ia bisa sesekali bertemu dengan Sasuke karena masih berada dalam satu lingkungan sekolah. Sebagai gantinya, para anggota klub keterampilan atau kerajinan tangan—termasuk dirinya—akan bekerja dengan maksimal untuk festival budaya yang jatuh pada bulan November, dimana persiapannya sudah dimulai sejak minggu terakhir bulan Oktober.

Kira-kira dongeng atau kisah apa yang akan diadaptasi untuk pagelaran drama sekolahnya tahun ini?

Terkadang Hinata berharap mendapatkan peran sebagai Putri Kaguya dan Sasuke sebagai Kaisar yang tidak menyerah dengan perasaannya hingga akhir. Namun, bukan cerita yang berakhir dengan kembalinya Putri Kaguya ke bulan dan meninggalkan Kaisar setelah memberikan obat hidup kekal sebagai tanda mata. Sebaliknya, orang-orang bulan gagal membawa pulang Putri Kaguya karena sang Putri menerima lamaran Kaisar dan memilih untuk hidup selamanya dengannya. Karena Kaisar pun tidak bersedia hidup kekal tanpa Putri Kaguya di sisinya, justru diperintahkannya obat tersebut untuk dibakar.

Oh, betapa manisnya…

Sayangnya kisah tersebut hanyalah khayalan Hinata.

Yang benar adalah; Putri Kaguya menolak lamaran setiap pria, termasuk Kaisar. Putri Kaguya juga tidak mau memperlihatkan dirinya di depan Kaisar. Akhirnya Kaisar memutuskan untuk menyerah setelah bertukar puisi dengan Putri Kaguya. Tetapi setelah identitas sebenarnya sang Putri disampaikan kepada Kaisar, prajurit-prajurit gagah berani diutus untuk melindungi Putri Kaguya dari jemputan orang bulan. Sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa mencegah mereka membawa Putri Kaguya kembali ke bulan. Putri Kaguya yang merupakan penduduk ibu kota bulan yang menjalani hukuman buang ke bumi, memberikan obat hidup kekal kepada Kaisar sebagai tanda mata. Namun tanpa Putri Kaguya, Kaisar merasa tidak perlu hidup selama-lamanya. Maka, diperintahkannya obat tersebut untuk dibakar di atas puncak gunung tertinggi di Jepang. Karena itulah Gunung Fuji selalu mengeluarkan asap hingga sekarang.

Sekali lagi gadis yang menyanggul rambut panjangnya itu menghela napas panjang. Angan-angannya telah merusak cerita rakyat tertua di negaranya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Hinata merasa menjadi Orihime yang dipisahkan dengan suaminya; Hikoboshi. Ia kembali berfantasi, dan selalu saja berlebihan jika berhubungan dengan suaminya.

"Sasukeee…" gumamnya penuh kerinduan dengan dagu masih menempel di permukaan meja.

"Hn?"

Hinata terperanjat mendengar gumaman Sasuke, terlebih disebabkan oleh dua lengan kekar yang sekarang melingkari sekitar lehernya. Padahal ia tidak mendengar pintu di belakangnya dibuka dan ditutup.

"Ka-kapan pulang?" tanyanya gugup karena Sasuke terlalu dekat dengannya. Di sisi lain ia merasakan keanehan pada diri Sasuke, mengingat akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan suaminya itu sedikit renggang.

"Hah … badanku pegal sekali…" keluh Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia beringsut ke pangkuan Hinata dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Lalu ia meluruskan kakinya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Hinata sudah tidak membutuhkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai kepala Sasuke, dan ia bisa melihat senyum tipis yang disunggingkan pemuda itu ketika melakukannya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya seraya berbisik, "Maaf…"

Hinata selalu bisa meminta maaf dan memaafkan terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Sasuke. Laki-laki memang cenderung tidak lebih dewasa dari perempuan sebayanya. Itu sebabnya Hinata tidak ingin menyaingi kekeraskepalaan suaminya, dan lebih sering mengalah agar keharmonisan hubungan tetap terjaga.

Sasuke menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di salah satu pipi _chubby_ Hinata dan berujar lirih namun jujur, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Hime_…"

Hinata sempat terbelalak sebelum rona merah menjalari tulang pipinya. "_Kami_-_sama_…" gumamnya kemudian sambil menutup mulutnya yang hampir menganga. "Selama _club camping_, apa kepalamu pernah terbentur di lantai tanpa matras atau _tatami_? Jangan-jangan kamu gegar otak, makanya kamu jadi—"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membungkam mulut Hinata. Refleks Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum menutupnya dengan erat karena Sasuke tak kunjung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

"Jangan berisik, aku ngantuk." Sasuke kembali menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. Ia tampak seperti seekor kucing yang manja kepada majikannya. Samar-samar Hinata bisa menangkap rona merah di pipi putih Sasuke, sebelum pemuda itu menyembunyikan wajah di perutnya.

.

.

.

Ternyata Sasuke tidak main-main mengatakan akan mengajukan tantangan pada Sasori. Buktinya sekarang mereka berdua berada di dojo dan sudah siap dengan seragam judo masing-masing. Keduanya saling membungkuk memberi hormat untuk mengawali pertandingan di arena yang dikelilingi para judoka dari dojo Hyuuga yang duduk bersimpuh di sekitar mereka, tak terkecuali Hinata yang mengambil tempat paling jauh dari mereka.

Lebih dari sekali Hinata menanyakan kepada Sasuke mengenai alasan menantang Sasori, tetapi jawaban suaminya itu selalu serupa. Sasuke hanya ingin adu teknik, katanya. Namun, Hinata merasa bahwa pemuda itu memiliki alasan lain yang tidak—atau mungkin belum—boleh diketahui olehnya. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk percaya pada Sasuke dan mendukung apapun yang dilakukan oleh sang suami asalkan tidak sampai merugikan orang lain. Lagipula, tidak ada ruginya menyaksikan pertandingan antara dua judoka yang sama-sama menggunakan ikat pinggang hitam—menunjukkan tingkatan _kyu_ atau _dan_ yang sudah mereka capai.

Mereka berdua sudah mengambil posisi kuda-kuda alami, dan pertandingan dimulai sejak Neji menyerukan, "_Hajime_!"

Menjadi suatu kehormatan sang pemilik dojo judo, Hyuuga Hiashi, bersedia menjadi pencatat nilai yang duduk berdampingan dengan pencatat waktu. Dua judoka lainnya bertindak sebagai hakim sudut.

Di awal pertandingan Sasuke mengungguli teknik Sasori. Dengan tenaga dan kecepatannya, ia berhasil menumbangkan pemuda berambut merah itu dengan punggung yang membentur lantai berlapis _tatami_ terlebih dahulu.

"_Ippon_!" seru Neji.

Hiashi sempat tercengang melihat peningkatan pada teknik bantingan Sasuke. Namun ia dapat segera menguasai dirinya dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi tenangnya. Pantas saja menantunya itu berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dalam kompetisi di sekolah tempo hari.

Jelas Sasori tidak mau kalah dari _rival_ abadinya. Ia mendapatkan satu angka setelah mengunci Sasuke selama lebih dari tiga puluh detik. Ternyata Sasori sanggup menyaingi Sasuke dalam teknik kuncian. Jadi Sasuke harus berlatih lebih keras lagi, jika ingin mengungguli Sasori.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke membalas Sasori dengan teknik kuncian. Selang beberapa detik, Sasori membisikkan sesuatu, "Apa kau tahu yang kuperbuat malam itu pada Hinata?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat. Ia juga semakin mengeratkan kunciannya pada Sasori.

"Jangan pikir aku bisa termakan omonganmu," Sasuke mendesis tajam dalam bisikan, "Dasar Kadal brengsek!"

"Sialan kau, Bebek jaim," balas Sasori yang meronta. Akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan kuncian Sasuke dan menyeringai.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi Sasori. Dan hal tersebut tidak sekadar menjadi suatu angan-angan setelah Sasuke merealisasikannya.

Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduknya melihat suaminya tampak kalap. Ayahnya juga bangkit dan berusaha memisahkan mereka. Neji segera mengumumkan bahwa pertandingan tidak sah dan membantu pamannya untuk melerai dua pemuda kekanakan tersebut. Tetapi mereka malah dibuat kewalahan oleh Sasuke dan Sasori yang berguling ke sana kemari di arena.

"Sudah lama aku ingin menonjok wajah sok imutmu," geram Sasuke tanpa menghentikan pukulannya.

Setelahnya Sasori membalik keadaan dengan menggulingkan Sasuke dan berganti memukuli wajah mulus pemuda tersebut.

"Aku juga muak melihat tampangmu yang sok _cool_," desis Sasori yang salah satu sudut bibirnya terlihat berdarah. Sebelah pipinya juga tampak lebam.

"Sasukeee…!" seru Hinata yang ikut kalap. "Berhenti … atau aku tidak akan memberikan jatahmu."

Dojo hening seketika. Hinata segera membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan seakan ingin menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah terlontar. Wajahnya tampak semakin memerah seiring bergulirnya detik menjadi menit. Ia sungguh merasa malu.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar di sekitar Hinata. Belasan pasang mata laki-laki sedang terpusat kepadanya.

Kepalan tangan Sasuke terlihat mengambang di udara, dan mata pemuda itu berkedip beberapa kali. Ia lalu tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mencerna perkataan istrinya.

Setelah mundur beberapa langkah, Hinata langsung berbalik dan lari memasuki rumahnya yang berada di samping dojo. Mengabaikan tatapan heran ibunya, ia menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia segera mengubur dirinya di bawah selimut, seusai mengunci pintu kamarnya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan wajah yang masih memerah—malu sekaligus kepanasan karena berselimut di siang hari musim panas yang menyengat.

Ia berpikir dengan keras tentang bagaimana ia harus bersikap di hadapan ayah atau sepupunya setelah kejadian tadi, termasuk para judoka bimbingan dojo Hyuuga. Terlebih ia jadi amat sangat malu jika memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Apa sebaiknya ia tidak pulang ke kediaman Uchiha? Tetapi, ia tidak boleh melarikan diri, kan?

Lagipula, bisa berabe kalau ayahnya sampai salah paham terhadap Sasuke. Kalau suaminya dimutilasi ayahnya dengan _katana _warisan leluhur keluarganya, berarti ia jadi janda? Lantas, bagaimana jika ayah mertuanya juga mengeluarkan _kusanagi_ peninggalan nenek moyang keluarga berlambang _uchiwa_ itu untuk membalas dendam terhadap sang besan? Bisa-bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah antara keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

_No way_! Hinata tidak mau! Jadi ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah yang mungkin bisa ditimbulkan oleh perkataannya di dojo. Apalagi Sasori belum mengetahui status pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun pada ayahnya karena pria paruh baya itu langsung mengangguk maklum dengan ekspresi aneh ketika ia hampir mengeluarkan suaranya. Sungguh ia ingin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan setelah itu.

Akhirnya ia tetap pulang ke rumah orang tua suaminya setelah makan malam. Ia bungkam selama perjalanan dan hanya meremas kemeja belakang Sasuke, tanpa melingkarkan kedua lengannya seperti biasa. Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, jadi ia tidak perlu cemas akan jatuh.

Setibanya di kediaman Uchiha, Hinata mendahului Sasuke memasuki kamar tidur setelah mengucapkan salam. Ia memakai piyamanya dengan cepat dan buru-buru merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sebelum Sasuke memasuki kamar. Seluruh kepalanya hampir tenggelam di bawah selimut, namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara langkah tenang Sasuke yang semakin mendekat. Kemudian suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi, sebelum pemuda itu menyusulnya.

"_Oyasumi_," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata yang berbaring membelakanginya hanya berani membalas dengan suara lirih. Ia yang ingin segera mengakhiri kecanggungan, memeluk Hinata seperti biasanya.

"_Daijobu_, _Hime_…"

Bagaikan mantra, Hinata merasa lebih tenang setelahnya.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke dan Hinata mengantarkan Sasori sampai stasiun Konoha. Pemuda bersurai merah itu harus segera kembali ke Suna karena seminggu lagi sudah memasuki semester baru di tahun ketiga mereka menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas. Andai ia tidak bersedia memenuhi permintaan Sasori, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa mengetahui identitas seorang pemuda berambut merah yang lainnya—si pemilik anjing shiba.

Kata Sasori, nama pemuda menyeramkan itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Ia adalah kakak Sasori—bukan kakak kandung maupun sedarah. Orang tua Gaara mengadopsi Sasori yang menjadi sebatang kara sejak kecil. Sasori juga mengatakan bahwa Gaara adalah seorang mahasiswa baru, berarti satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Di samping Sasuke yang terus merangkul Hinata, berdiri dua orang berlainan _gender_ dan warna rambut. Wanita bersurai pirang berdarah Sabaku, Nara Temari, yang diketahui Hinata sebagai kakak perempuan Gaara dan Sasori, serta pria berambut hitam, Nara Shikamaru, yang sudah beberapa kali terlihat menguap kecil. Temari memberikan wejangan panjang sebelum adik-adiknya memasuki salah satu gerbong kereta. Di sampingnya, sang suami tampak mengorek salah satu telinganya dengan malas.

Sasori meraih tangan kanan Hinata sebelum mengikuti Gaara memasuki kereta. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sasuke dan sebelum tautan tangannya dipisahkan, ia mengecup lembut punggung tangan gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut. Ia hanya menyeringai ketika Sasuke menatapnya sinis sambil mengusap bekas kecupannya di punggung tangan kanan Hinata.

Sejenak Sasori melirik sebentuk cincin polos yang melingkari jari manis tangan kiri Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia benar-benar memasuki kereta setelah tersenyum miring.

Seperti _deja vu_, Sasuke mengacungkan jari tengah saat Sasori sudah menduduki bangkunya di dalam kereta yang mulai melaju. Dan lagi-lagi, Sasori hanya menunjukkan seringainya.

Setelah berpisah dengan pasangan Nara, Hinata diajak Sasuke mengunjungi pasar loak yang biasanya digelar pada akhir pekan minggu ke empat tiap tiga bulan sekali. Sungguh tidak romantis! Hinata memekik dalam hatinya.

"Key, bagaimana kalau ke taman ria Konoha?" usul Hinata. "Aku ingin mencoba _haunted house_ yang baru. Katanya lebih menyeramkan."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah sore," katanya.

"Tidak akan tutup sampai malam, kan…" sahut Hinata, "Lagian, sensasi masuk rumah hantu akan berbeda kalau malam hari." Sesaat kemudian ia memandang Sasuke dengan mata menyipit. "Jangan-jangan kamu takut?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Keh, Uchiha Sasuke takut masuk rumah hantu? Yang benar saja!"

"Kalau tidak takut, berarti tidak menolak," balas Hinata dengan senyum geli.

"Aku tidak akan menolak, tapi kapan-kapan setelah kamu menjadi seorang istri yang sesungguhnya."

"Eh?"

Senyum miring Sasuke membuat Hinata terpesona sekaligus ngeri. Dengan wajah memerah ia memukulkan tas kecilnya ke punggung Sasuke. Suaminya itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan, lalu menggandengnya melewati kerumunan para pengunjung pasar loak yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 5: Competition**

**Sunday, March 11, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**


	6. Admirer

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Admirer~**

.

.

.

Semester baru dimulai sejak awal bulan September. Tinggal satu semester lagi yang akan ditempuh dari seminggu setelah tahun baru, maka Sasuke dan Hinata akan segera meninggalkan bangku sekolah menengah atas. Sekarang musim gugur, berarti para murid mengenakan seragam lengkap yang sama dengan seragam musim semi yang dilengkapi _blazer_.

Sasuke menutup lokernya seusai mengambil buku-buku yang akan dibutuhkannya dalam kegiatan belajar hari ini, sementara Hinata masih terpaku di depan lokernya yang terbuka. Sasuke belum tahu apa yang saat ini dilakukan oleh Hinata sebab terhalang pintu loker. Karena penasaran, ia mendekat guna menemukan suatu alasan yang membuat Hinata tak kunjung beranjak dari depan lokernya.

"Apa itu?" Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang dipegang Hinata saat ini; sekuntum mawar merah yang beraroma harum. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengakui bahwa bunga itu kemungkinan besar diberikan oleh salah seorang penggemar Hinata di sekolah tersebut.

Hinata membaca tulisan tangan yang digoreskan pada selembar kertas yang juga ditemukannya di loker, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan santai, "Katanya dari penggemarku."

Kening Sasuke langsung mengernyit mendengarnya. Ternyata apa yang dicemaskannya benar-benar terjadi. Omong-omong, memangnya hal tersebut patut untuk dikhawatirkannya?

"Sejak kapan kamu punya penggemar?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Waktu di Kumo sih, aku pernah menemukan boneka atau barang-barang imut lainnya saat membuka lokerku. Tapi, lebih sering surat-surat semacam ini."

Sering, katanya? _Heck_, tidak bisa dipercaya!

Sasuke tidak menemukan nada kebohongan atau kilatan mata penuh dusta, itu sebabnya suasana hatinya memburuk. Apa ia terlihat konyol sekarang? Atau mungkin seperti orang bodoh yang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu? Tidak mungkin kan Hinata berpaling darinya?

Tetapi … sebenarnya kemungkinan selalu ada. Tinggal bagaimana cara Sasuke untuk membuat Hinata hanya melihat kepadanya. Dan ia harus menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa menjadi sandaran bagi Hinata—walaupun saingannya adalah sang ayah mertua tercinta.

Hinata tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih heran mengapa mereka—siapapun itu—bisa membuka lokernya yang selalu ia kunci.

"Eh? Apa ini tidak salah masuk loker?" gumam Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa minat.

"Katanya mataku indah," balas Hinata yang perhatiannya masih direnggut oleh kertas berwarna merah jambu di tangannya. Ia lalu kembali mengutarakan inti dari tulisan berupa semacam puisi yang dibacanya, tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini Sasuke semakin gondok, "Dan terlihat lebih indah jika tanpa kacamata yang menghalanginya. Hm … tapi kan aku memang jarang memakai kacamata kalau di sekolah…" lanjutnya ragu, "Ini akan terdengar benar kalau aku selalu memakai kacamata dan jarang melepaskannya saat di sekolah…"

"Ya, pasti keliru," sahut Sasuke tak acuh. "Buang saja lah, bikin pusing nih," imbuhnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Lagipula, mawar merah tidak sesuai dengan Hinata. Ia lebih suka mawar putih atau merah muda yang tidak beraroma. Dan Sasuke tahu itu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke, lalu bertanya, "Memangnya mataku indah, Key?"

Mata bulat Hinata selalu sanggup membuat Sasuke merasa terhanyut. Dari dulu, ia menyukai iris keunguan tersebut. Mata yang memandang teduh, sekaligus tegas dalam waktu yang sama. Ia meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, ia jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Masa? Kok terlihat tidak ikhlas ngangguknya…?" lirih Hinata seraya menutup lokernya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, jangan buang bunga nyasar itu."

Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata percaya padanya. Rangkaian kata yang diucapkannya pasti akan terdengar sebagai suatu perintah bagi Hinata. Ia melenggang memasuki kelasnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang memandangnya heran.

.

.

.

Sejatinya Sasuke sudah merasa tenang, bahkan ia mulai lupa kalau Hinata pernah mendapatkan bunga dan puisi dari seorang penggemar. Namun, perasaannya kembali tak menentu setelah Hinata menemukan bunga dan secarik surat serupa di laci mejanya pada minggu berikutnya.

Sasuke merebut kertas berwarna _soft pink_ bermotif bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu yang hendak dibuka oleh Hinata. Alisnya hampir bertautan ketika membaca tulisan khas laki-laki yang digoreskan di dalamnya, dan tatapan matanya langsung menajam.

_Suki desu_…

Hanya dua kata itu, namun sudah mampu membuat Sasuke geram. Keh, ternyata dia cukup bernyali! Sasuke membatin penuh ancaman. Belum tahu dia kalau suami Hinata adalah seorang judoka bersabuk hitam yang juga merupakan kapten klub judo sekolah tahun ini. Rahangnya mengeras dan tubuhnya terlihat menegang. Alih-alih memberikannya kepada Hinata agar istrinya itu bisa membacanya, ia yang mendongkol segera meremas kertas beraroma menusuk tersebut. Tanpa kata ia melemparkannya ke keranjang sampah terdekat, mengabaikan Hinata yang hanya terperangah.

Siapapun itu harus berani menanggung risiko karena telah membangunkan sang singa tidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya seorang diri. Tadi Hinata menyarankannya untuk pulang terlebih dulu. Istrinya itu mengatakan harus menghadiri rapat di klubnya guna menentukan konsep untuk memperingati hari budaya yang jatuh pada bulan November. Festival budaya akan diumumkan pada akhir bulan Oktober, yang berarti setelah itu murid-murid bisa melakukan persiapan sesegera mungkin. Dan _student council_ memberikan kepercayaan pada klub keterampilan atau kerajinan tangan untuk berpartisipasi secara ekstra, terutama dalam penataan panggung yang disesuaikan dengan cerita yang diangkat dalam drama tahun ini.

Entah mengapa Sasuke jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada rumus yang harus diterapkannya pada soal-soal yang dikerjakannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke tempat Hinata berada. Ia menyesal karena tidak menunggu Hinata. Bagaimana kalau di sana Hinata digoda oleh siswa yang selama ini mengaku sebagai penggemarnya? Jangan-jangan rapat itu hanya sebagai alasan agar Hinata bisa bertemu dengan sang penggemar. Atau … jangan-jangan mereka berdua sedang melakukan kencan buta. Apalagi sekarang sudah hampir memasuki jam makan malam. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka berdua juga akan mampir ke suatu kafe atau rumah makan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Ia keluar kamar dengan membawa buku tebal itu sekaligus alat tulisnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Itachi yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya, dengan langkah yang sanggup meninggalkan jejak dalam—jika yang dipijaknya saat ini adalah hamparan pasir. Sepulang sekolah tadi ia melihat sepatu Itachi, jadi ia yakin sekarang kakaknya itu masih berada di kamar kalau tidak di ruangan lain. Biasanya Itachi memang pulang ke rumah ini jika Hana sedang menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Sepertinya malam ini Itachi juga tidak akan kembali ke apartemennya, apalagi putranya sudah aman bersama Hana dan keluarga Inuzuka.

"Oi, Itachay!" seru Sasuke setelah membuka pintu kamar Itachi tanpa permisi.

Itachi tidak tampak terkejut. Ia yang duduk bersandar di kusen pintu kaca menuju balkon dengan suatu buku yang dibacanya, sudah menyadari akan kehadiran adik laki-lakinya sejak mendengar derap langkah kaki di luar kamarnya.

"Mana sopan santunmu, Manis?" goda Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku bersampul cokelat di tangannya.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menendang kepala Itachi yang ditumbuhi rambut panjang itu. Tetapi, ia masih membutuhkan bantuan Itachi, jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bantu aku," kata Sasuke yang menduduki tempat di dekat Itachi. Tanpa izin, ia meletakkan buku sekaligus pensilnya di atas buku yang sebelumnya dibaca oleh Itachi. "Aku tahu dulu nilai fisikamu selalu di atas sembilan puluh, dan aku juga tahu kalau _Aniki_ tidak sebodoh yang aku kira."

"Heh, apa maksudnya itu? Mau minta tolong, atau ngajakin berantem?"

Seperti apakah berantem versi Itachi yang berprofesi sebagai polisi sekaligus detektif dari Kepolisian Konoha?

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya ia bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal fisika itu jika dikerjakannya dengan kepala dingin. Tugas itu masih akan dikumpulkan minggu depan, apalagi besok juga akhir pekan. Ia bisa mengerjakannya besok bersama Hinata seusai sarapan atau sepulangnya ia dari kerja _part time_. Ia harus mengakui kalau ia mempunyai alasan lain yang mendorongnya untuk menemui Itachi.

"Ah, begini…" Sasuke memulai dengan ragu-ragu, "… apa _Aniki_ pernah merasa tidak nyaman saat tahu kalau Kak Hana … disukai oleh laki-laki lain?"

"Hm?" Alis Itachi naik sebelah, kemudian ia terkekeh. "Maksudmu … cemburu?"

"Aa … mungkin semacam itu," balas Sasuke cuek, tetapi masih merasakan keresahan yang sama dengan ketika Sasori berada begitu dekat dengan Hinata.

Itachi tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Curhat, nih?" godanya lagi, "Pembicaraan antar lelaki?"

Itachi sungguh menyebalkan! Sasuke berteriak frustasi dalam hati. Sepertinya ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah karena membicarakan hal semacam ini dengan si Itachay. Ia jadi gemas sendiri, ingin rasanya menjambak rambut panjang kakaknya itu. Kalau perlu dibuatnya jadi kribo guna mengurangi kekesalannya. Bisa membayangkan Uchiha Itachi berambut kribo? Sasuke saja tertawa setan di hatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa cemburu karena aku yakin kalau Hana hanya menyayangiku," ujar Itachi penuh percaya diri.

"Huh, kepedean," ledek Sasuke, "Pasti Kak Hana lebih sayang anaknya, atau adiknya yang _sister complex_ itu. Aku yakin _Aniki_ berada di urutan terakhir dari daftar orang-orang yang disayanginya."

Sekarang giliran Itachi yang ingin memukulkan buku tebalnya ke kepala si bungsu. Namun, ia terlalu sayang pada sang adik satu-satunya. Tidak tahukah Sasuke kalau kakaknya ini juga seorang _brother complex_? Sebagai gantinya, Itachi hanya menyentil kening Sasuke.

"Memangnya kamu sudah membuat Hinata merasa yakin kalau kamu hanya menyukainya?"

Sasuke membeku seketika. Seingatnya, ia belum pernah mengungkapkan suka atau cinta secara verbal kepada Hinata. Ia bahkan kalah dari Sasori yang menyandang status sebagai pacar pertama Hinata.

"_Baka_." Itachi sudah tahu jawabannya hanya melihat dari ekspresi Sasuke.

"_Baka janai_, _ahou da_," gumam Sasuke lesu.

Itachi kembali terkekeh. "_Omae wa hontou ni baka_."

.

.

.

Hinata memekik tanpa sadar karena Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi ketika ia tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Ternyata ia lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi, beruntung ia sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya dengan benar.

"Jangan membuat Itachi berpikir kalau aku melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga," desis Sasuke yang berjalan menuju wastafel. Itachi yang kamarnya juga berada di lantai dua, pasti bisa mendengar suara keras Hinata yang keluar tanpa kendali tersebut.

"Aku cuma mau menggosok gigi," ujarnya sambil meraih pasta gigi dan salah satu sikat gigi yang berwarna putih.

Hinata memandangi Sasuke selama pemuda itu membersihkan gigi dan mulutnya. Setibanya ia di rumah, Sasuke selalu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, namun langsung diurungkan begitu ia melontarkan pertanyaan. Ada apakah gerangan?

"_Doushite_?"

Hinata bertanya bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang kembali meletakkan sikat giginya di tempat semula yang merupakan gelas berbentuk kucing. Sejak ia tinggal bersama Hinata, banyak barang-barang imut yang menghiasi kamar sekaligus kamar mandinya.

"Apanya?" Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Hinata. Ia sendiri yang sejak tadi membuat dirinya tampak bodoh.

"Dari tadi kamu terlihat aneh," balas Hinata jujur.

"Masa?"

Hinata malah mengernyitkan kening. Sasuke benar-benar aneh. Kini tiba-tiba saja suaminya itu membungkuk dan berkali-kali membasuh muka dengan air yang mengalir dari kran wastafel. Dalam waktu sekejap juga, Sasuke berdiri menghadap padanya dengan wajah yang masih basah. Sontak ia meneguk ludah dengan mata membulat. Ia mundur satu langkah ketika Sasuke melangkah maju, dan terus mundur sampai ia merasa terpojok karena membentur pintu kaca buram _shower area_.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena ia sadar telah membuat Hinata merasa takut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sedikit, sejenak bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang dari mana ia harus memulainya. Ia bingung sekaligus ragu. Dipikir-pikir lagi, kamar mandi bukanlah tempat yang romantis untuk melakukan aksinya. Tetapi, kalau ia menunggu sampai nanti atau besok, bisa-bisa keberaniannya menguap lagi.

"Err … Hinata," Sasuke mengawali dengan gugup.

"Y-ya?" Hinata tidak kalah gugup dengan handuk basah yang digenggamnya erat menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"_Su_-_suki da_…"

"Eh?"

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata setelah sekian lama pandangannya tampak tidak fokus. Sekarang jantungnya jadi berdebar tak karuan.

"_Boku wa kimi ga suki da_…" Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar lebih jelas dan mantap.

Hinata belum mampu berkata-kata. Handuk putih yang semula digenggamnya, kini terjatuh di antara ujung kakinya dan kaki Sasuke. Sekarang ia benar-benar menginginkan kemunculan seseorang atau suara bisikan yang memberitahunya bahwa indra pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

"_Ho_-_hontou_…?"

Sasuke mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tanpa peringatan, Hinata menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat bagian belakang kaus Sasuke. Apa yang dirasakannya saat ini sungguh tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar rangkaian kata sakral tersebut dari mulut suaminya.

"_Atashi mo … anata no koto ga daisuki desu_…"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dengan semangat. Senyumnya yang mengembang tersamarkan ketika ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu mungil Hinata.

Sungguh tidak romantis mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing di dalam kamar mandi. Namun, lupakan di mana mereka berada saat ini. Mereka berdua sudah merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

Suatu hari Sasuke dan Hinata mencoba berciuman di koridor sekolah yang sepi seusai jam pulang berdentang. Ternyata memberikan sensasi yang lebih mendebarkan bagi mereka berdua.

Cahaya senja yang membias ke dinding melalui jendela kaca koridor yang terbuka, bayangan tubuh mereka berdua yang tampak begitu dekat, lalu suara gemerisik dedaunan yang diakibatkan hembusan angin musim gugur—sungguh tak ingin dilewatkan oleh keduanya.

Mereka merasa harus membuat lebih banyak momen indah di sekolah yang akan segera mereka tinggalkan. Suatu hari mereka akan sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini dan pasti akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak mungkin terlupakan.

Di ujung koridor, seorang siswa menjatuhkan setangkai bunga mawar merah yang merekah indah. "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya pilu dengan ekspresi terluka.

Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke yang menyandar di dinding setelah mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. "Sepertinya ada yang melihat kita."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan tak acuh. Ia merapikan rambut Hinata sebelum menggandengnya keluar dari gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus Uchiha-_senpai_?" raung seorang siswa berambut cokelat yang merasa tidak terima karena telah melihat senior yang disukainya bermesraan dengan kaptennya di klub judo. Padahal ia mengira bahwa kakak kelasnya yang bermarga Uchiha itu berpacaran dengan sang manajer klub judo karena mereka berdua sering terlihat bersama.

—"_You're one hundred years too early to be facing me, Kid_." Pasti Sasuke akan mengatakannya dengan nada ejekan bila mengetahui bahwa adik kelasnya—yang biasanya merasakan jurus bantingannya—ternyata adalah sang penggemar rahasia istrinya.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 6: Admirer**

**Saturday, March 17, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Terima kasih banyak saya sampaikan kepada para pembaca dan pereview fanfic ringan, datar, garing dan membosankan ini… ^^**

**Maaf karena selama ini tidak membalas review-review kalian, tapi selalu saya baca. Sekali lagi, maaf dan terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pereview dari chapter satu sampai chapter lima:**

**yuuaja, Hyou Hyouichiffer, keiKo-buu89, eurekabigail, Kimidori Hana, Nina . Tanalina, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Zoroutecchi, Mikan Kecil, Ai HinataLawliet, uchihyuu nagisa, lonelyclover, Yamanaka Emo, Ayuzawa Shia, hina-chan, seisasarizawa, n, Miya-hime Nakashinki, uciha athrun, teichi, chibi tsukiko chan, harunaru chan muach, Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku, Kazhuw, ryu Uchiha, Nolarious, Rozu Aiiru, Tsuki sora, X-mobile, Fathskie (**ya, laki-laki memang cenderung tidak lebih dewasa dari perempuan sebayanya, dan juga kosa kata saya memang kurang sih, hoho, maaf baru balas dan makasih ya ^^v**), Lady Spain, Animea Lover Ya-ha, suka snsd, Hoang Tien, Aiwha, Meiru Uchiffer (**saran diterima di chapter ini, dan memang rencananya gitu sih, makasih ya hehe ^^v**), RK-Hime, sasuhina-caem, Cira Ayana, Nara Hikari, Zae-Hime, SuHi-18, Kezya-sama, Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, lizy94, Mizuki Kana, NatsumeConan, Yukio Hisa, mery chan, IndigOnyx, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09 (**reviewmu memang selalu singkat dan kurang jelas, tapi makasih ya ^^v**), akira, Michelle Aoki, miyu-chan (**psst … Sasu-pyon sama Hina-nyan masih sekolah, tunggu sampai lulus ya, hoho ^^v**), Citrus, Fullmoon, sasuhina, Kekkon Sagi (**lucu ^^v**), widiwMin, Jimi-li, mary chan, blue night-chan, Evil, lavender hime chan, KarinHyuuga, dwia oukazy**

**Terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	7. Consummation

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Consummation~**

.

.

.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan festival budaya di sekolah, Sasuke malah mendapatkan tawaran menjadi fotomodel dari _agency_ tempat Karin bekerja; _Akatsuki Talent Agency_. Pihak agensi tertarik kepada Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menggantikan tugas _partner_ Karin untuk sementara waktu. Semenjak majalah yang memuat fotonya diterbitkan, memang banyak _request_ dari para pembaca yang mayoritas remaja putri untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai model tetap. Selain itu, Karin juga memberikan informasi kepada agensinya, bahwa Sasuke tidak hanya menawan secara fisik, namun berkepribadian menarik serta memiliki kemampuan otak yang cemerlang. Itu sebabnya mereka semakin yakin kalau Sasuke bisa menggantikan seorang peragawan yang telah keluar dari agensi.

Hinata dan keluarga Uchiha mendukung apapun keputusan Sasuke, asalkan si bungsu itu bisa membagi waktu dengan cermat. Terlebih sebentar lagi ia harus menghadapi ujian akhir semester, ujian kelulusan, dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mengulang tahun depan, apalagi jika harus membayar lagi untuk biaya ujian masuk universitas yang dinilainya sangat mahal.

Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kerja yang menghampirinya. Penghasilannya akan jauh lebih besar dibandingkan gajinya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu _minimarket_ di akhir pekan. Dengan menerima tawaran itu, mungkin ia bisa lebih mandiri secara finansial. Apalagi ia memiliki seorang istri yang seharusnya sudah ia nafkahi. Meski keluarga Hyuuga masih akan membiayai segala kebutuhan Hinata sampai usianya dua puluh tahun. Yang sebenarnya, tanggung jawab keluarga Hyuuga terhadap Hinata tidak dibatasi oleh usia. Mungkin jatah uang saku Hinata hanya akan dikurangi jika gadis itu sudah melewati upacara kedewasaan. Hinata pun pasti tidak hanya berpangku tangan saja.

Pihak agensi bersedia memberikan waktu kepada Sasuke untuk mempertimbangkan tawaran menggiurkan tersebut. Sangat jarang agensi itu memberikan tawaran secara langsung, apalagi sampai mau menunggu keputusan calon model yang bersangkutan hingga dua minggu lebih. Biasanya mereka selalu mengadakan _casting_ audisi dalam memilih artis-artisnya. Karin pun harus mengalahkan ratusan peserta audisi agar dapat bergabung dalam _agency_ berlambang awan merah tersebut.

Sasuke butuh waktu yang panjang untuk mengambil keputusan lantaran pikirannya masih terbagi dengan tugasnya menghafalkan naskah drama. Sesuai hasil _voting_ murid satu sekolahnya, ia dipilih menjadi seseorang dengan rutinitas menjemukan yang berpasangan dengan Karin. Hanya dengan membaca naskahnya, ia tahu kalau ceritanya akan sangat _crack_. Mungkin bisa disebut sebagai drama absurd—drama yang tak berarti, tak berasa, dan tak logis. Bisa-bisanya ia terpilih menjadi salah seorang karakter utama dalam drama yang menurutnya tidak jelas semacam itu. Namun, ia tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab yang telah dipercayakan kepadanya. Walaupun sejatinya ia tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian.

Di sekolahnya, festival budaya digelar pada hari Sabtu minggu kedua di bulan November. Selain drama yang diadakan di aula oleh siswa-siwi kelas tiga, murid kelas satu dan dua juga membuka kedai atau kafe _indoor_ maupun _outdoor_. Ada juga rumah hantu di kelas, serta konser musik di antara kedai yang didirikan di luar gedung.

Ah, ia harap hari itu lekas terlewati tanpa masalah berarti.

.

.

.

Festival budaya kurang meninggalkan kesan bagi Sasuke. Ia hanya ingat kalau ia gugup sebelum naik pentas, hingga ia beberapa kali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Lalu, di pentas pun ia masih merasakan kegugupan yang sama lantaran berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menjadikannya sebagai fokus perhatian. Hanya saja debaran jantungnya tidak segaduh sebelum ia meniti tangga panggung. Terlebih setelah melihat Hinata menyalurkan semangat untuknya dari samping panggung. Ia memang tidak bisa mendengar teriakan Hinata yang penuh semangat, karena istrinya itu memang tidak melakukannya. Hinata sebagai bagian dari tim penata panggung hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan berbisik dengan mata berbinar penuh rasa percaya padanya.

"Kamu pasti bisa." Kira-kira rangkaian kata itulah yang mampu ia baca dari gerakan bibir Hinata. Tetapi, hal itu sudah mampu mengurangi ketegangan yang dirasakannya.

Ia juga sempat terpikir kalau suaranya akan bergetar jika ia berbicara dalam keadaan gugup. Belum lagi kesangsiannya pada hafalan dialognya. Oleh karena itu, seminggu sebelum pementasan, ia mengusulkan untuk melakukan _dubbing_. Beruntung usulnya disetujui, dan namanya semakin dielu-elukan oleh para siswi yang menjadi rekan sepentasnya. Namun, bukan berarti dengan adanya _dubbing_ mereka tidak menghafalkan dialog serta jalan ceritanya secara sungguh-sungguh.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti akan maksud dari drama yang dipentaskannya. Ia hanya mengikuti alur dan tahu-tahu sudah terdengar riuhnya tepuk tangan penonton yang menandakan bahwa drama telah usai.

Kejadian yang paling mengesankan dalam hari itu adalah saat ia mencium Hinata di ruang ganti yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menerima tawaran dari agensi Akatsuki setelah memikirkannya secara matang. Ia ingin menjadi seorang apoteker yang memiliki apotek sendiri. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia membiayai sendiri biaya kuliahnya yang selangit sekaligus menabung untuk apotek impiannya sejak kini. Malah lebih baik daripada ia terus bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya, yang mana ibunya hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga tanpa penghasilan. Ayahnya sendiri hampir pensiun dari pekerjaan sebagai seorang karyawan di kantor pajak.

Pemotretan dimulai dengan tema musim dingin. Sasuke harus beberapa kali berganti pakaian—dari seragam sekolah musim dingin yang dilengkapi _sweater_, pakaian formal untuk pesta natal, setelan untuk mengunjungi kuil di tahun baru, sampai _hakama_ yang dikenakan pada upacara kedewasaan. Sasuke mendapatkan porsi halaman yang cukup banyak dalam debutnya sebagai fotomodel.

Dan hampir di setiap pengambilan gambar, ia harus berpasangan dengan Karin. Terlebih untuk pemotretan majalah edisi _Valentine's Day_ dan _White Day_.

Di dunia kerjanya yang baru ini, ia juga dituntut untuk lebih ekspresif. Untuk majalah edisi Hari Putih, ia dipotret beberapa kali sebagai pemuda dengan berbagai karakter dan gaya berpakaian yang berbeda. Pertama kali ia harus berpose sebagai pemuda berpakaian warna cerah. Ia terlihat genit dan mempunyai senyum lucu. Ia duduk bersila memeluk boneka kelinci putih yang gemuk dan menggemaskan, serta dikelilingi _marshmallow_ merah jambu berbentuk bulat. Jujur ia kesulitan untuk menyunggingkan senyum semacam itu walaupun sudah beberapa kali mendapatkan arahan ekspresi. Ia pun kurang nyaman dengan gaya berpakaian yang terlalu berwarna-warna.

Selanjutnya ia difoto sebagai pemuda kaya bak pangeran, berpakaian jas formal warna putih dan hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah kamera. Sebuket mawar merah dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain dimasukkan ke saku celana panjangnya. Pemuda itu seperti menjanjikan makan malam romantis untuk perempuan yang memberinya cokelat manis di Hari Valentine.

Dan dari serentetan gambar yang diambil, ia paling nyaman ketika mengenakan pakaian hangat yang dilengkapi mantel abu-abu terang dan syal biru tua. Dalam gambar itu, ia membawa sekeranjang permen berbungkus warna-warni—yang meskipun terkesan manis namun tetap menunjukkan sisi _cool_ dalam dirinya. Ia juga bisa menikmati pose pemuda cuek berpakaian kasual yang seolah malas memberikan kotak _pink_ kecil berpita merah yang ada di atas telapak tangannya.

"Kalau kamu membaca kolom wawancara, jangan kaget kalau menemukan statusku ditulis _single_," kata Sasuke saat Hinata mulai membuka majalah edisi _White Day_ yang dibawakannya. "Katanya untuk meningkatkan popularitas di awal debut."

"Aku mengerti," balas Hinata disertai senyum manis meskipun matanya menangkap gambar perempuan lain di samping Sasuke dan hatinya seolah diremas. Ia terus membolak-balikkan halaman majalah yang ia letakkan di atas _kotatsu_. Sedangkan suaminya itu tiduran berbantalkan pangkuannya dan memasukkan kedua kakinya di bawah _kotatsu_ yang memberikan kehangatan di musim ini.

Rumah sedang sepi karena Fugaku mengantarkan Mikoto berbelanja, jadi mereka merasa bebas bermesraan di ruang keluarga. Televisi yang menyala jadi terabaikan. Sesekali Hinata terlihat menahan tawa, dan Sasuke tahu penyebabnya. Pasti fotonya yang menampilkan tampang cueknya. Padahal Hinata tampak terpesona dengan rona tipis di pipi begitu melihatnya menjadi pemuda imut-imut, terlebih ketika mendapati gambarnya sebagai remaja putra bak pangeran.

Meskipun ia tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi fotomodel, mulai sekarang ia harus memupuk kecintaan pada profesi tersebut guna memotivasi dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi model profesional. Dan ia belum melepaskan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di _minimarket_ Kakek Orochimaru, karena ia tidak harus bekerja setiap hari untuk agensi Akatsuki. Jadwal pemotretannya juga tidak tentu. Ia akan dipanggil hanya ketika ada _job_ untuknya. Mereka juga mengerti bahwa ia adalah seorang pelajar yang tengah menghadapi berangkai-rangkai ujian. Ia bisa melakukan banyak pemotretan di musim dingin lantaran ada libur seusai ujian akhir semester.

Melihat hadiah-hadiah yang dibawa Sasuke dalam gambar, Hinata jadi teringat tahun baru tempo hari. Sasuke mengajaknya ke kuil setelah memberinya _furisode_ berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga-bunga merah muda di bagian sekitar kaki, lengkap dengan _zouri_ berhak tinggi yang warnanya senada. Kata Sasuke, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia pun menggembungkan pipi begitu ingatannya beralih ke saat ia menerima hadiah tahun baru dari Sasuke.

"Key…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa waktu tahun baru kamu hanya memberiku angpau? Amplopnya bergambar Doraemon lagi. Memangnya aku anak kecil?" Hinata cemberut. Pura-pura merajuk, lalu menutup majalahnya dengan cepat. "Padahal kamu bisa mendapatkan banyak inspirasi dengan melakukan pemotretan ini…"

"Bukannya kamu suka kucing?" Memang benar istrinya itu sangat menyukai kucing. Sekarang saja di kamar mereka banyak benda-benda berbentuk maupun bermotif kucing; boneka, jam, bantal, seprai, sampai gelas sikat giginya. Ia lalu sedikit mendongak untuk mengintip wajah Hinata. Ia jadi terkekeh pelan mendapati Hinata dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut dan pipi yang tampak lebih tembam. "Lagian, yang penting kan isinya…"

Ia masih menikmati wajah menggemaskan Hinata sembari tersenyum tipis hingga terdengar suara deru mobil yang mulai diparkirkan di halaman samping. Cepat-cepat ia bangun sampai puncak kepalanya tak sengaja membentur dagu Hinata.

Serta merta mata bulat Hinata tampak berembun. Ia tidak ingin menangis, namun air matanya menetes begitu saja. Sasuke gelagapan penuh rasa bersalah. Sedangkan ibunya yang baru masuk lewat pintu geser yang terhubung dengan halaman samping, terlihat begitu terkejut melihat Hinata terisak lirih. Wanita paruh baya itu segera meletakkan belanjaannya di atas _kotatsu_, kemudian duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Hinata.

"Kamu apakan Hinata, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke nakal, Bu…" rengek Hinata yang tangisannya semakin deras saat ibu mertuanya menyeka air matanya. Sasuke akan mengeluarkan suara, tetapi ia kembali menyela, "Kalau ingin ku maafkan, bawakan aku _marshmallow_…"

Hinata bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar. Sasuke langsung gusar. Belakangan ini ia sedikit malas keluar rumah lantaran tatapan genit kaum hawa yang sepertinya sudah melihatnya di majalah.

Sedangkan Mikoto jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak setelah mendengar permintaan Hinata. "Istrimu ngidam?"

Sasuke mendecak sebal. Alisnya seakan-akan nyaris menyatu.

Mikoto tersenyum menenangkan sebelum menambahkan, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Sebentar lagi kan kalian lulus…"

Memang benar kalau upacara kelulusan sudah dijadwalkan bulan depan. Ujian akhir pun hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Ia dan Hinata juga sudah mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi pada akhir bulan Februari. Masalahnya, ibunya itu salah paham!

"Bu—"

"Tapi … berapa usia kandungannya? Kira-kira sudah berapa minggu?" Mikoto berbisik, "Ibu hanya khawatir kalau dia jadi malu jika perutnya sudah membesar sebelum kalian diwisuda…"

Sasuke kesal karena ibunya menyela terus.

"Bagaimana bisa Hinata hamil kalau itu saja belum pernah, Bu…?" Suaranya pun jadi meninggi.

Sesaat kemudian hanya terdengar suara pelan dari televisi. Sadar akan maksud dari ucapannya yang keluar dengan setengah sadar, ia mengumpat lirih. Pipi ibunya tampak bersemu merah. Sementara ayahnya yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu hanya terdiam. Sepertinya Hinata yang berada di lantai dua juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Wajahnya sedikit merona tatkala ia keluar rumah untuk menuju toko swalayan terdekat dengan mengayuh sepedanya. Di tengah perjalanan, ia teringat kalau ia tidak membawa dompet. Ia pun memutar balik untuk meminjam uang pada ibunya, karena pasti Hinata belum mengizinkannya masuk kamar.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari yang begitu dinantikan sekaligus ditakutkan oleh Hinata. Tadi pagi ia dan Sasuke datang ke sekolah untuk melihat pengumuman hasil ujian akhir. Syukurlah peserta ujian di sekolahnya dinyatakan lulus seratus persen. Hanya tinggal menunggu pemberitahuan dari perguruan tinggi mengenai hasil _entrance exam_.

Sesuai kesepakatan yang dibuat berdua, ia akan menjadi seorang istri yang sesungguhnya pada hari ini—sebagai penyempurnaan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Jika biasanya ia mengenakan piama untuk tidur, malam ini tubuhnya dibalut gaun tidur terusan selutut yang manis. Ia menduduki tepi ranjang sementara Sasuke masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak keruan. Apalagi setelah suara _shower_ berhenti, dan selang beberapa menit pintu kamar mandi dibuka lalu menampakkan Sasuke yang berbalut jubah mandi. Kelihatannya Sasuke juga segugup dirinya. Bahkan suaminya itu seperti menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Ia malah menunduk tatkala Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya saling meremas dengan kikuk. Jantungnya seolah berada di leher ketika Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya dan mematikan lampu kamar tanpa menggantinya dengan lampu tidur.

Ia merasa seperti bermimpi saat Sasuke memagut bibirnya dan perlahan merebahkannya. Ia lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sasuke dan tidak lama untuk membuatnya semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"_Daijoubu_?" bisik Sasuke yang sudah memberikan jarak di antara wajah keduanya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Bibirnya yang basah tampak bergetar pelan.

"Aku hanya sedikit takut," lirihnya.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya untuk menenangkannya. Ia pun masih bisa melihat senyum tipis Sasuke dalam keadaan kamar yang remang-remang.

"_Daisuki da_," bisik Sasuke.

"_Daisuki_," balasnya pelan.

"_Aishiteru_."

"_Aishiteru_…"

Hinata memejamkan matanya saat Sasuke tidak hanya menciumi wajahnya. Ini pun yang pertama bagi Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke di atas dadanya sendiri, berpacu dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Sa-Sasu—"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Keduanya mencoba mengabaikan suara ketukan di pintu. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu. Peluh mulai membasahi wajah mereka. Suhu tubuh Sasuke pun perlahan meningkat.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Sasuke…" Kali ini ketukan pintu kamar mereka dibarengi suara Mikoto.

Sasuke menggeram karena ketukan yang bersahutan dengan suara ibunya semakin kerap. Mengapa ibunya tidak berpikir kalau ia sudah tidur lantaran tidak mendengar sahutan?

Pelan-pelan ia memisahkan diri dari Hinata. Ia menuruni tempat tidur sembari membetulkan ikatan jubah mandinya dengan asal-asalan. Tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya, ia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. Ia masih bermuka masam tatkala lampu redup dari koridor menyorotnya begitu pintu ia buka.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanyanya dongkol.

"Tiba-tiba saja lampu dapur kedap-kedip, padahal Ibu masih akan mencuci piring. Ayah sudah tidur, Ibu tidak tega membangunkannya…"

Malam ini memang giliran ibunya untuk membersihkan peralatan bekas makan malam. Mungkin karena keranjingan menonton drama, ibunya baru akan memulai pekerjaannya pada jam ini. Dan ibunya bisa kasihan pada ayahnya, tetapi tidak kepadanya yang sedang memperjuangkan haknya sekaligus menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami.

"Tolong gantikan dengan yang baru." Berikutnya perhatian Mikoto teralih pada kamar Sasuke yang gelap. "Apa lampu di kamar kalian juga rusak? Masih ada persediaan lampu baru kalau kamu mau menggantinya."

Sasuke semakin mendongkol. "Kami sedang itu, Bu…" desisnya tajam seraya keluar kamar untuk memenuhi perintah ibunya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membenamkan diri di bawah selimut.

"Itu apa…?"

"Membakar kalori." Sasuke menjawab tak acuh.

Mikoto menelan kembali pertanyaan selanjutnya begitu ia menangkap maksud Sasuke. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati. "Se-sebaiknya kamu kembali saja. Ibu bisa mencuci piring besok pagi…"

"Aku sudah tidak _mood_." Sasuke bergegas menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur.

Mikoto masih terpaku di puncak tangga. Ia lalu menoleh dan memandang pintu kamar anak-anaknya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Kira-kira sedang apa Hinata sekarang? Kecewa pada Sasuke yang lebih memilih membantunya? Atau mungkin sedang menggerutu dan menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu? Jangan-jangan malah memaki-maki dirinya? Ah, tetapi Hinata kan bukan orang seperti itu.

Ibu beranak dua itu merutuki kebodohannya. Ia telah menyela salah satu kegiatan penting dalam rumah tangga anak-anaknya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengetuk pintu itu lagi setelah tiga kali ketukan namun tidak ada balasan. Tetapi, penyesalan tiada guna.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa ingin menangis melihat Universitas Suna bersisian dengan namanya. Padahal pilihan utamanya adalah Universitas Konoha. Sasuke sendiri diterima di dua perguruan tinggi terkemuka sekaligus. Namun tidak ada Universitas Suna dalam pilihan Sasuke, dan ia yakin kalau suaminya itu akan lebih memilih Universitas Konoha. Apalagi jika mengingat kalau Sasuke masih ada pekerjaan di Konoha.

Padahal ia dan Sasuke pernah merencanakan untuk tinggal di apartemen sederhana dekat kampus jika sama-sama kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Memang, manusia hanya bisa berencana…

Ia pun tidak mau lebih membebani orang tuanya dengan melepaskan kesempatan kuliah tahun ini dan mengikuti ujian lagi tahun depan. Sedangkan biaya ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sungguh mencekek leher.

"Yang penting bukanlah dari mana kamu dapat pengetahuan, tapi di mana kamu bisa menerapkannya," bisik Sasuke yang beberapa saat lalu juga sempat termenung.

Bukan itu masalahnya! Hinata mengerang frustrasi dalam hati. Jarak antara Konoha-Suna tidaklah dekat. Butuh waktu hampir setengah hari jika menempuh perjalanan dengan _shinkansen_. Naik pesawat memang lebih cepat. Tetapi, harga tiket _shinkansen_ jauh lebih murah dibandingkan tiket pesawat. Sedangkan ia kurang yakin akan langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu di kota yang terkenal panas tersebut. Terlebih belum tentu ia dan Sasuke sama-sama memiliki waktu luang di hari yang sama. Ia pun tidak mesti bisa pulang ke Konoha secara rutin di akhir pekan.

Ah, Sasuke baru ingat kalau di Suna ada Sasori! Bagaimana kalau Hinata dan cowok sok imut itu satu perguruan tinggi? Bisa-bisa Sasori merasa bebas melakukan pendekatan pada Hinata, karena ia berada jauh di Konoha! Belum lagi saudara Sasori yang sok _cool_ itu!

_AAARGH! SH*T!_

.

.

.

**End of Chapter ****7****: ****Consummation**

**Fri****day, ****August 10****, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Kaget sendiri lihat tanggal apdetan terakhir fic ini; Maret. Padahal sekarang sudah Agustus, tidak terasa, hoho. Wah, Doraemonnya ****Fujiko Fujio** **nyempil di fic ini. Chapter ini semi M ya? Atau jangan-jangan memang sudah M ya? Haha.**

"**Yang penting bukanlah dari mana kamu dapat pengetahuan, tapi di mana kamu bisa menerapkannya." (Ai Haibara)**

**Maaf lama untuk yang masih setia, dan terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan per****eview ****chapter sebelumnya****:**

**Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Zae-Hime, sasuhina-caem (**benar sekali, si admirer itu memang Konohamaru :D**), SuHi-18, Jimi-li, Adele-theblackjack (**sama-sama, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca fic-fic saya, saya amat sangat berterima kasih sekali :D**), Yamanaka Emo (**tidak apa-apa, yang betul Konohamaru :D**), Miya-hime Nakashinki (**Konohamaru :D**), Fullmoon (**kalau untuk arti bahasa Jepang di chapter kemarin, intinya pernyataan cinta kalau yang SasuHina, kalau pas ItaSasu cuma olok-olokan :D**), Hoshi Yukinua, Suzu Aizawa (**tidak apa-apa, bersedia baca saja sudah seneng :D**), Hyou Hyouichiffer (**saran diterima, terima kasih :D**), Yukio Hisa (**hehe, tidak disebutin karena biar pembaca bisa nebak siapa si penggemar Hinata, dan ternyata ada yang benar tebakannya :D**), widiwMin, KarinHyuuga, lavender hime chan, blue night-chan (**yang betul Konohamaru, Kiba kan beda sekolah, seangkatan sama SasuHina juga dan dia tahu status pernikahan mereka karena kakaknya nikah sama Itachi :D**), Ayuzawa Shia (**tidak apa-apa :D**), n, Meiru Uchiffer (**sama-sama, hehe, Konohamaru, waktu kisu di koridor itu kan sudah jam pulang setelah piket, jadi sepi banget, haha :D**), RitsuYuki (**terima kasih :D**), haruna chan muach (**kalau dibunuh ya tidak jadi apdet, haha :D**), yessy (**saya juga suka naruhina :D**), Takoyaki (**tidak apa-apa :D**), ck mendokusei, Eilla 'qina (**ayo menghayal bersama, hehe :D**)**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	8. Distance

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu  
><strong>

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Distance~**

.

.

.

Bunga sakura bermekaran dan siap menggugurkan kelopaknya saat diadakan _graduation ceremony_ di SMA Konoha. Sasuke dan Hinata—juga semua calon lulusan—mengikuti setiap sesi acara dengan penuh khidmat. Jika biasanya pidato kepala sekolah seakan-akan masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri, kali ini kata-kata yang sepenuhnya ditujukan kepada mereka itu meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata setelah sang guru kepala menuruni podium dibarengi riuhnya tepuk tangan. Tempat duduk mereka memang saling berjauhan jika disesuaikan dengan nomor presensi. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat air mata haru yang menuruni pipi Hinata—seperti tangisan beberapa siswi lain yang siap melepaskan status sebagai seorang pelajar.

"Kamu memang cengeng," ledek Sasuke tatkala berjalan bersisian dengan Hinata untuk meninggalkan aula, "tak peduli senang atau sedih—kamu tetap mudah menangis."

"Aku terharu…"

Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat paham. Ia hanya ingin melihat Hinata merengek, lalu memberengutkan wajah dengan hidung merah dan mata berair. Imut sekali. Apalagi kalau kacamata tanpa bingkai itu sedikit turun. Sungguh menggemaskan. Kalau sedang berdua saja, pasti Hinata tidak akan terhindar dari sergapannya.

Kebersamaan mereka terusik ketika Karin menarik lengan Sasuke untuk berfoto bersama. Sementara Hinata tidak sempat memerhatikan Sasuke lebih lama karena teman-teman sekelasnya juga mengajaknya untuk berpotret. Setelah beberapa jepretan, barulah Sasuke bergabung dalam pemotretan bersama wali kelas.

Terakhir, Hinata meminta bantuan temannya untuk mengambilkan gambar dirinya dengan Sasuke. Keduanya berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di dekat gerbang sekolah, berlatarkan gedung berlantai tiga yang telah menjadi tempat belajar mereka selama tiga tahun ke belakang—dua tahunan untuk Hinata yang merupakan murid pindahan dari Kumo.

Hinata tampak puas dengan foto mereka berdua. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan tabung ijazah yang digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Kacamatanya tak kuasa menyembunyikan kilat bahagia di sepasang manik pucatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sambil memanggul tabung berwarna gelap tersebut, dengan sebelah tangan yang tenggelam pada saku celana.

Keduanya tak langsung pulang selepas acara kelulusan itu. Mereka memenuhi ajakan teman-teman sejak SD untuk makan bersama di kafe Haruno. Lebih tepatnya menghadiri undangan Sakura untuk makan-makan gratis di kafe milik orang tuanya sebagai salah satu bentuk rasa syukur atas kelulusannya, juga sebagai ajang reuni bagi mereka. Terlebih mereka akan lebih sulit bertemu setelah ini, dibandingkan jika mereka hanya berbeda sekolah.

Beruntung jika mereka bisa satu perguruan tinggi. Nyatanya, mereka mempunyai pilihan sendiri untuk masa depan mereka—tak peduli jika keputusan mereka tidak sejalan dengan sang kekasih. Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang berharap bisa satu universitas dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, nasib berkata lain.

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa lengket. Rasanya berat sekali. Bahkan setiap kali matanya terbuka, ia merasa ingin memejamkannya lagi. Akhirnya ia mengerjap pelan-pelan sebelum membuka matanya lebih lebar.

Begitu tersadar, ia sempat menahan napas karena posisi tubuh Sasuke yang terlalu merapat dengannya. Matanya terbelalak merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke di kulitnya, juga embusan napas hangat di sekitar lehernya. Ia pun hampir memekik setelah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya hanya berbalut selimut. Dalam sekejap, wajahnya memerah hingga ke daun telinganya setelah teringat akan kejadian semalam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai-sampai ia cemas kalau Sasuke bisa terbangun karena mendengarnya.

Tidak salah lagi. Ia dan Sasuke memang sudah melakukan itu. Kini ia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi istri Sasuke.

Ia benar-benar sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke!

Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena gugup dan mencoba mengabaikan kilasan peristiwa penyempurnaan yang telah dilaluinya.

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan diri dari lingkaran lengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Tangannya terasa lemas dan persendiannya seolah lepas dari sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya lebih letih dibandingkan terbangun setelah hari sebelumnya mengikuti festival olahraga di sekolah.

Masih terus menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia mendudukkan dirinya tanpa ingin mengusik tidur lelap suaminya. Ia meraih pakaiannya yang tersampir di kepala ranjang dan segera memakainya, kemudian mengendap ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hinata mulai mengemasi pakaiannya di kediaman Hyuuga untuk dibawa ke Suna. Ia terlihat murung sejak mulai membuka kopernya tadi. Sasuke membantunya sedikit-sedikit. Ia tahu kalau suaminya itu merasa enggan untuk jauh darinya—seperti dirinya yang berharap tetap tinggal di Konoha.

"Sebaiknya diteruskan nanti," perintah Sasuke sembari menutup lemari Hinata, "lagipula Ibu menyuruh kita untuk segera makan malam."

"Nanggung, hampir selesai," lirih Hinata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari koper yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya untuk merangkul Hinata yang masih bersimpuh di _tatami_. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi jika melihat cairan bening yang menetes di rok putih Hinata.

Ia hanya memberikan pelukannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata sampai Hinata berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepas kepergian Hinata dengan berat hati. Semua anggota keluarga mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mulai sekarang, mereka tidak akan bisa sering bertemu dengan Hinata.

Kiba juga diterima di Universitas Suna sebagai mahasiswa teknik. Hinata dan Kiba pun berangkat ke Suna bersama. Sasuke membantu Hinata membawa koper ke dalam kereta. Ia membelikan tiket untuk Hinata agar duduk bersisian dengan Kiba. Ia tidak ingin Hinata diganggu oleh pria hidung belang. Pasti Kiba mampu melindungi Hinata yang katanya sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri. Apalagi Kiba mengikuti ekskul tinju saat di SMA.

Sasuke berharap banyak pada Kiba yang juga akan menjadi tetangga Hinata di apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali nanti. Universitas Suna berbeda dengan Universitas Konoha yang menyediakan asrama untuk mahasiswa-mahasiswi dari luar kota. Jadi, Tsume Inuzuka dan ibu Hinata mencarikan apartemen untuk mereka. Dan keduanya sudah tahu tempat mana yang langsung mereka tuju setibanya di Suna.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," bisik Sasuke yang merasa enggan untuk melepas dekapannya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Pasti suaranya bergetar jika ia berbicara. Ia pun mati-matian menahan tangis.

Ragu-ragu Sasuke mencium kening Hinata karena di sana tidak hanya ada mereka. Bahkan ia masih merasa segan kepada ayah mertuanya yang lumayan judes itu. Lihat saja sekarang—kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu tengah menatapnya tajam di balik kacamata tanpa bingkainya.

Padahal, sejatinya cara memandang Hiashi Hyuuga memang sedikit sangar seperti itu.

Sebelum masuk kereta, Hinata mengecup ringan pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka Hinata berani melakukannya di depan keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah majalah edisi _Valentine's Day_ dan _White Day_ yang memuat gambar Sasuke diterbitkan, agensi jadi mendapatkan banyak tawaran menggiurkan dari pihak sponsor. Hal itu disebabkan oleh meningkatnya penjualan produk perusahaan mereka dari menjelang Hari Valentine sampai Hari Putih berlalu. Sasuke ditawari menjadi ikon perusahaan _fashion_ ternama sampai model iklan makanan manis yang belakangan ini sangat digemari.

Bagi Sasuke, ia tidak masalah jika menerima tawaran langka dari perusahaan _fashion_, malah merupakan suatu keberuntungan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Di lain sisi, ia berpendapat bahwa membintangi iklan makanan manis merupakan suatu tantangan berat untuknya. Ia memang kurang menyukai makanan atau minuman yang manis, kecuali manisnya buah dan madu. Namun, dengan menerima tawaran iklan tersebut, berarti ia tidak hanya akan dikenal oleh para pembaca media cetak melainkan oleh penikmat media audio-visual juga.

Itu sebabnya belakangan ini Sasuke sibuk pemotretan majalah dan _shooting_ iklan. Akhir pekan tak bisa lagi menjadi hari libur untuknya. Ia pun sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya di toko swalayan Kakek Orochimaru. Lagipula Kiba juga sudah berhenti sejak diterima di perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Hinata. Dan ia bukan orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Bisa saja pekerja lain di _minimarket_ itu merasa tidak betah bekerja dengannya yang tidak banyak bicara.

Mungkin lebih baik jika Kakek Orochimaru mencari pekerja baru yang lebih supel. Ia pun tidak ingin jatuh sakit lantaran memforsir diri. Sebab, ia juga mesti menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Ia tidak ingin kuliahnya terbengkalai karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja di luar batas kesanggupannya.

Ia hampir tertidur ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ah, ia lupa meletakkan ponselnya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Hm?" gumamnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Key, kamu sudah tidur?"

"Hampir…" desis Sasuke yang tidak mengubah posisi tengkurapnya. "Ada apa, hm? Bukankah tadi sore kamu sudah menelponku?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan setengah sadar. Tetapi, ia masih bisa ingat kalau akhir-akhir ini—bahkan sejak tiba di Suna—Hinata sering sekali meneleponnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku sering telpon? Aku kan selalu kangen padamu, Key…"

Biasanya setiap Hinata bicara begitu melalui telepon, Sasuke bisa membayangkan kalau istrinya itu tengah merona. Namun, kali ini yang ia pikirkan hanya tidur.

"Kalau kamu telpon terus, lebih baik berhenti kuliah dan pulang ke Konoha," racaunya, "—kamu bisa ikut ujian masuk perguruan tinggi lagi tahun depan."

"Sebenarnya aku menelponmu karena tidak ada yang menjawab telpon rumah."

"Ayah dan Ibu mengunjungi Paman Kou di Kumo, jadi Hanabi menginap di rumah Paman Hizashi."

Padahal Hinata akan segera memutuskan sambungan karena ingin membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat. Tetapi, menerima kata-kata tak acuh Sasuke malah membuatnya mengungkapkan apa yang sebelumnya hendak ia sembunyikan, "Aku sakit, Key … dan aku tidak bisa tidur…" Ia berujar separuh kesal. "Dari tadi pagi aku muntah terus…"

"Lantas, apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu jika kamu berada jauh di Suna sana, sedangkan aku di sini—di Konoha. Kamu hanya tinggal minum obat, kan…" gumam Sasuke yang nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel hitamnya dari telinganya.

Hinata jadi geram. Ia ingin mendapatkan—setidaknya—sedikit perhatian dari Sasuke.

"Padahal kamu hanya tinggal menjawab telpon dariku. Tidak susah. Kamu memang jahat. Habis manis sepah dibuang." Hinata jadi turut meracau. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kamu tidur yang nyenyak. Aku bisa menelpon Sasori yang siaga 24 jam untukku," ujarnya jengkel sebagai akhir dari pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke malam itu.

Secara mendadak Sasuke kehilangan rasa kantuk. Sekarang hanya terdengar bunyi menganggu dari ponselnya. Ia langsung bangkit dan mencoba menelepon balik Hinata. Nada sibuklah yang terdengar. Hinata sukses membuatnya mendongkol karena cemburu.

Ia yang tak hilang akal segera menghubungi nomor Kiba. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga terdengar suara pemuda itu.

"Oi, Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Sekarang Hinata sedang apa?" Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Sasuke. Seharusnya ada pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik, namun rasanya sulit untuk menyebutkan nama pemuda berambut merah itu. Apalagi jika mengikutsertakan si sok imut itu ke dalam perbincangan, dan ia sangsi Kiba mengenal pemuda yang ia maksud.

"Entahlah, aku menyuruhnya lekas tidur. Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau dia sakit. Tidak mungkin Hinata tidak memberitahumu…"

Hinata bahkan baru memberitahunya beberapa menit yang lalu!

"Ah, mungkin Hinata memang sudah tidur kalau dia tidak menjawab telpon darimu."

Barangkali sekarang Hinata sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Sasori! Ah, ia sudah terlanjur menyebutkan nama rival abadinya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aa … apa kau pernah melihat Hinata bersama laki-laki berambut merah?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Sasori atau … Gaara?"

Oh, _God_! Sasuke benci mendengar semua nama itu! Dan bagaimana bisa Kiba mengenal mereka?!

"Gaara adalah senior Hinata di fakultas kedokteran. Ku rasa mereka sering bertemu. Bahkan terakhir kali aku bergabung dalam meja kantin yang mereka tempati, mereka saling melontarkan panggilan sayang…"

_Heck_! Kalau saja Sasuke lupa sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, ia tidak akan ragu untuk mengumpat. Sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya, Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

"Panggilan sayang seperti apa yang kau maksud?" geram Sasuke.

"Seperti … 'Senior Shiba' dan … 'Kitten'…" ungkap Kiba takut-takut. Suara pun terdengar memelan.

"Untuk laki-laki satunya?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau dengan Sasori malah lebih sering."

_JDEEER!_

Sasuke merasa seperti disambar petir hingga membuat tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa. Ia terdiam, membiarkan Kiba mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu kalau Hinata bekerja paruh waktu di kedai milik Sasori—"

"—Kedai?"

"Jadi, kau belum tahu?" Kiba seperti keheranan mendapati fakta tersebut. "Kedai _takoyaki_—Sasori cerita kalau kakaknya mempercayakan kedai itu padanya setelah menikah dan tinggal di Konoha karena ikut suami—"

"Jangan bertele-tele."

Kiba mengkeret. "—Sasori memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah setelah tahu kalau Hinata tinggal di sini…"

Bukan salah Kiba kalau pemuda itu berkata jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Sasuke sendiri yang meminta adik dari kakak iparnya itu untuk menginformasikan apapun yang menyangkut Hinata—selain diberi amanat untuk menjaga sang istri.

Terkadang kejujuran memang pahit, Sasuke…

"Jadi—dia … tinggal di sana juga?!"

"… Ya, kami bertetangga—dan Sasori tidak semenyebalkan seperti yang pernah kau katakan."

_GAAAAAAAHHH!_

Sasuke tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan Sasori langsung mendatangi kamar Hinata begitu mendapatkan telepon dari istrinya itu! Ia lalu melihat jam kucing di dinding. Pada jam ini, apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh laki-laki dan perempuan di dalam kamar yang sama? Ia pun tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Hinata yang mendadak tidak aktif. Ia jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Keh, ia bisa gila jika terus memikirkannya!

.

.

.

Sasuke bergabung di meja makan dengan wajah kusut. Auranya pun terasa suram pagi ini. Matanya berkantung dan rambutnya tak serapi biasanya.

"Kamu kelihatan tidak sehat, Sasuke…" kata Mikoto yang mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. Ia mengambilkan nasi untuk Sasuke karena putra bungsunya itu terlihat tidak sanggup hanya untuk membalikkan mangkuk maupun mengangkat sumpit.

"Hinata yang sakit, Bu…" sahutnya pelan, "—semalam dia memberitahuku."

"Sakit apa?"

"Entahlah, dia hanya bilang … sejak kemarin pagi dia—" Sasuke menutup mulutnya untuk memeragakan orang yang hendak mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kenikmatan ayahnya dalam menyantap sarapan.

"Muntah?" bisik Mikoto sembari menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menghalangi gerakan bibirnya dari pandangan Fugaku. Melihat anggukan lemah Sasuke, raut kagetnya berubah sumringah. "Jangan-jangan Hinata hamil?"

Sasuke tertegun untuk beberapa saat setelah tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Mustahil," katanya yakin, "dia hanya sakit biasa—masuk angin, mungkin…"

"Apa kamu punya alasan kuat seperti waktu itu?"

Sasuke sulit untuk menjawab. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia kembali menyahut, "Kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan agar tidak ada yang merasa dirugikan."

"Apa yang kamu maksud dengan dirugikan?"

"Aku paham kalau Hinata tidak boleh hamil sebelum lulus kuliah."

"Kalian sudah menikah, tidak ada yang dirugikan jika Hinata hamil, Sasuke…"

"Aku tidak boleh egois dengan membuatnya tertunda mengejar mimpinya, sementara aku sebaliknya—dan tentu saja Hinata masih terlalu muda untuk itu."

Secara tiba-tiba meja makan jadi medan perdebatan antara ibu dan anak itu. Fugaku lelah jika terus menolehkan kepalanya setiap ada yang bicara.

"Hinata tidak mungkin hamil," tegas Sasuke dengan nada final.

"Kalian—anak dan ayah memang sama saja." Mikoto jadi terbawa emosi. Mungkin juga lantaran ia tengah mengalami sindrom sebelum kedatangan tamu bulanannya. "Dulu ayahmu juga pernah berkata seperti itu, tapi nyatanya aku mengandung dirimu—padahal aku ingin punya satu anak saja."

_JDEEER!_

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sasuke. Ternyata ia adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja makan. Ayahnya bahkan tidak tampak merasa bersalah. Ibunya apalagi! Dunia memang kejam!

.

.

.

**End of Chapter ****8****: ****Distance**

**Sun****day, ****September 30****, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Kalau bilang hiatus, malah tidak hiatus-hiatus. Yak, ungkapan itu sudah pernah jadi status FB, hoho. Alhasil, chapter ini hadir untuk kalian yang masih setia.**

**T****erima kasih ****banyak ****untuk para pembaca dan pereview ****chapter sebelumnya****:**

**Minji-d'BlackJack (**pertanyaan tentang kevirginan Hinata sudah terjawab di sini, hehe #plak**), Michelle Aoki (**kalau bisa gambar, saya gambar dah itu pose-pose Sasu, sayangnya gak bisa, wkwk, tapi untuk inspirasinya dapat dari Narimiya Hiroki-san X3 dan untuk adegan wisuda gak di-skip kok karena pengumuman memang lebih dulu kan…**), Hyou Hyouichiffer, ck mendokusei (**makasih banget, jarang lho ada yang nanyain Fukai Aijou juga :D**), Ryu, Neerval-Li (**sayang sekali SasuHina harus pisah, Nee :D**), Eilla 'qina, gece, Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku, Hasegawa Nanaho (**Key—Sasuke—bisa berarti segala macam kunci untuk Hinata, hehe, oh ya akhir-akhir ini kamu gak kelihatan, ke mana saja? #lah belum berani untuk 'anu ini itu' #plak**), Reita, Lyla Lonyx, Aiiko Aiiyhumi (**memang harus dipisah biar Sasu menderita batin #salah ^^v**), Sasuhina-caem (**tidak cuma Gaara, Sasori juga ada, lengkap dah, haha**), Mamoka, Sugar Princess71, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Lavender Boo-Chan, kertas biru, Lady Spain, Hanyou Dark, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, kambingbakar**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	9. Conjugality

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~C****onjugality~**

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk bersila di kursi belajarnya dengan pandangan serius ke layar laptopnya yang berada di meja. Kedua telinganya tertutupi _headphones_ hitam yang memperdengarkan audio dari tampilan visual yang dinikmatinya. Napasnya tampak menderu. Titik-titik keringat mulai bermunculan di wajahnya.

Sementara itu Mikoto yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tak kunjung mendapatkan sahutan darinya, bahkan mendengar seruan ibunya itu pun tidak. Ia juga belum merasakan pergerakan ibunya yang membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia benar-benar memusatkan perhatian penuh pada apapun yang ditanggap indra penglihatnya, juga menyimak segala suara yang langsung diterima telinganya.

"Sas—astaga!"

Sasuke nyaris memekik tatkala menyadari kehadiran ibunya di belakangnya. Ia bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa, menyebabkan terputusnya sambungan _headphones_ dengan laptop, sehingga suara-suara aneh langsung memenuhi udara.

"B-biar aku jelaskan, Bu!" Sasuke dengan segala kegugupannya menutup laptopnya dengan cepat dan menjauhkan _headphones_ dari telinganya—tak peduli jika setelahnya benda berwarna hitam itu terjatuh di bawah meja belajarnya.

Ekspresi kaget Mikoto yang semula berbaur rasa tak percaya, kini berubah datar dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah tepat pada sepasang mata kelam Sasuke. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu apapun yang hendak dijelaskan oleh putra bungsunya yang sekarang terlihat seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara.

"A-aku mengerjakan tugas, Bu—"

"Ibu belum pikun, Sasuke … kamu mahasiswa farmasi, bukan seksologi—dan Ibu juga tidak yakin kalau mempelajari ilmu tentang seksualitas harus menonton video porno seperti yang kamu lakukan barusan."

Sasuke makin tidak bisa berkata-kata lantaran ibunya bisa begitu frontal dalam keadaan yang membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

Mikoto pun sebenarnya tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya, toh Sasuke sudah menikah. Hanya saja ia masih kesal lantaran panggilannya untuk mengajak Sasuke santap malam tidak diindahkan, dan ternyata putranya itu malah keasyikan berada di dunianya sendiri, padahal sang kepala keluarga sudah menanti di meja makan. Kalau Sasuke menyahut sekali saja, ia tidak akan lancang memasuki kamar si bungsu itu tanpa izin—apalagi semenjak kamar tersebut juga dihuni oleh Hinata. Tindakannya tadi semata-mata lantaran kecemasan yang dirasakannya setelah terbayang sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi pada Sasuke.

Yah, nyatanya memang terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, dan itu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Rasanya sia-sia saja kekhawatirannya tadi.

"A-aku benar-benar mengerjakan tugas, Bu … sebelum—"

"Sebelum…?" Mikoto tampak tak sabar.

"Sebelum aku membuka _email_ dari Sai yang berisi _link_—video itu…" Suara Sasuke terdengar semakin mencicit. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik.

"Makanya cepat temui Hinata," desis Mikoto yang terlihat lebih rileks. Ia bisa menerima alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak mengunci pintu kamar dalam keadaan yang mutlak membutuhkan privasi. Mungkin memang terlupa—atau juga lantaran terlalu bernafsu pada godaan yang ditawarkan oleh sang sepupu—sehingga tidak mengunci pintu kamar seperti biasanya ketika hanya mengerjakan tugas akademisnya.

"Iya, Bu…" Sasuke mendengus dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajarnya. "Tapi kan aku juga harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwalku…"

"Ah, cuma alasan." Mikoto mencibir, membuat nyali Sasuke kembali menciut. "Ibu tahu minggu ini kamu tidak ada pemotretan, dan kamu bisa ke Suna saat akhir pekan—kalau kamu enggan meninggalkan kuliah…"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang dengan kepala tertunduk. Hubungannya dengan Hinata belum membaik sejak keduanya terlibat pembicaraan alot via telepon malam itu. Ia bahkan belum menanyakan lagi perihal sakit yang kala itu dikeluhkan Hinata kepadanya.

Di lain sisi Mikoto berpikir bahwa Sasuke tengah berada dalam _danger zone_, dan ia tidak mau jika setelah beberapa minggu atau sekian bulan ke depan ada wanita asing yang mengaku sedang mengandung calon cucunya. Itu sebabnya ia terus mendesak Sasuke untuk segera menemui Hinata yang sudah menjadi menantu sahnya. Lebih dari itu, ia berharap Sasuke lebih memerhatikan Hinata yang katanya baru sembuh dari sakit, sekalian ia ingin menitipkan kue kering buatannya untuk menantu keduanya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Pergi ke Suna pada musim panas begini adalah ide buruk," komentar Houzuki Suigetsu—teman satu jurusan Sasuke, yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masa orientasi mahasiswa baru.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana panasnya," timpal temannya yang lain dari fakultas kedokteran hewan, Tenbinno Juugo, yang duduk di sebelah Suigetsu.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak sependapat dengan mereka. Baginya, selama itu bersama Hinata, ia akan tetap merasa betah di manapun ia berada. Ia menyumpit sedikit nasinya setelah menggigit udang tepungnya. Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di kafetaria pusat Universitas Konoha yang memang selalu ramai pada jam makan siang seperti sekarang. Mereka kembali menikmati makan siang dalam diam hingga Karin menduduki kursi di sebelah Sasuke. Karin lah yang pertama berteman dengan Juugo, lantas mengenalkannya pada Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Saat aku mengambil makan di konter, ku perhatikan kalian sedang terlibat percakapan yang sepertinya menarik," kata Karin sebelum meminum sedikit air mineralnya.

"Sasuke menolak ajakanku main boling akhir pekan ini karena katanya akan ke Suna," jawab Suigetsu, "—dan itu bukan obrolan yang menarik."

"Begitu saja seolah-olah ajakan kencanmu habis ditolak oleh kekasihmu," cibir Karin yang memang jarang akur dengan Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang menggantikan Sasuke dan bayar tagihannya karena minggu ini gilirannya—"

"Aish, aku akan ganti lain waktu," potong Sasuke, "jadi bisakah kau diam?"

Karin langsung menjulurkan lidah pada Suigetsu yang duduk di seberangnya. "Tapi bisa-bisanya kamu ke _bowling alley_, sementara gerak-gerikmu selalu dipantau oleh _fans_…?"

Sebagai sesama model, tentu ia bisa merasakan bagaimana ketika ada penggemar fanatik yang sampai mengikuti aktivitasnya di luar jadwal resmi. Ia bahkan tahu kalau di kafetaria itu ada beberapa mahasiswi yang diam-diam mengambil foto Sasuke. Terkadang ia dibuat kagum sekaligus takut saat menemukan foto-fotonya yang bersifat pribadi di_posting_ di internet. Sungguh pelakunya adalah beberapa penggemar yang lebih cocok disebut _stalkers_, di antara para _fans_ yang masih menghargai privasi sang idola. Untung saja manajernya tanggap dan cepat membereskan setiap temuan mengenai dirinya yang tidak seharusnya menjadi konsumsi publik.

"Kau tidak tahu saja kalau Sasuke malah tebar pesona di sana," sahut Suigetsu.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa berkomentar.

Karin pun mencoba mengabaikan Suigetsu dan kembali membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Sasuke, "Ku dengar kamu sempat menolak tawaran kerjasama dengan pemilik merek perhiasan dan jam tangan terkenal—yang sekarang malah melambungkan namamu—hanya karena kamu tidak mau melepas cincinmu…?"

Hanya cincin polos yang melingkar di salah satu jari manis Sasuke, sama sekali tidak tampak istimewa di mata Karin—juga kedua pemuda lainnya yang turut menyimak kata-katanya.

"Ya, dan ku rasa seluruh artis senior di agensi akan menganggapku belagu."

"Aku tidak demikian," protes Karin yang memang lebih dulu bergabung di agensi yang sama dengan Sasuke. Baru sekarang ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membahas masalah ini—yang membuat telinganya panas sejak mendengar bisikan kurang mengenakkan di agensi mengenai Sasuke yang mereka sebut sebagai si pendatang baru yang sok. "Dan aku mengerti kenapa mereka akhirnya takluk padamu tanpa mempermasalahkan penolakanmu."

Karin ikut senang melihat kesuksesan Sasuke, dan ia akui bahwa selain memiliki wajah rupawan, sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama itu juga mempunyai tangan serta jemari yang indah. Pantas saja pemilik toko aksesori mewah dan perhiasan tersohor itu enggan untuk melepaskan Sasuke—yang kini menjadi ikon produk mereka. Pun kalau mau, Sasuke juga bisa menjadi model androgini karena rupanya yang cantik, di samping tampan.

"Tapi aku baru tahu kalau kamu bisa betah memakai aksesori semacam itu," imbuh Karin.

"Ini bukan sekedar pelengkap atau pemanis," balas Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup cincinnya dengan lembut. Ia terkekeh pelan setelahnya, hingga ketiga temannya tidak menganggap serius ucapannya yang disertai tindakan yang cukup mencurigakan.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa sedikit jengah karena berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di stasiun Suna—tak jauh berbeda dengan kejadian yang dialaminya di stasiun Konoha beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia baru tahu kalau ia juga populer di luar Konoha, meski di stasiun milik kota yang terkenal panas tersebut tak ia temui papan iklan dari produk _fashion_ yang dibintanginya.

Sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar stasiun, ia menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie_ jaket gelapnya, juga mulai memakai kacamata hitam yang ia dapat dari sponsor. Mungkin bisa menyembunyikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dan mata mengantuknya. Ia memang sempat tidur selama di _shinkansen_. Harap maklum karena ia berangkat malam-malam dari Konoha. Tetapi ia memang menargetkan untuk tiba pagi-pagi sekali di Suna.

Ia berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari beberapa kamera ponsel remaja perempuan yang mengarah kepadanya. Ternyata masih ada orang yang tidak menghargai privasinya sebagai seorang artis. Dan lama-lama risih juga menjadi pusat perhatian, terlebih di tempat yang masih asing baginya. Padahal ia mengira masih bisa bepergian dengan bebas seorang diri.

Sekarang ia tidak heran jika manajernya berharap bisa menemaninya begitu ia memberitahukan rencananya kemarin siang. Beruntung ia hanya membawa tas ransel di punggungnya, serta menenteng satu_ paper bag_ berukuran sedang yang berisi titipan kedua ibunya untuk Hinata, sehingga ia tidak terlalu repot berjalan dalam situasi yang sedikit menyulitkannya.

Ia segera menyetop taksi setibanya di luar stasiun dan mengatakan tujuannya sesuai catatan yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

.

.

.

"Oh, Sasuke."

Sang pemilik nama mengernyitkan kening karena Hinata hanya berucap demikian setelah sebelumnya tampak lumayan terkejut begitu membukakan pintu flat untuknya. Sekarang pun ia hanya disuguhi wajah dingin Hinata yang tanpa senyum.

Hei, tak ada sambutan hangat? Ditambah sebuah pelukan, mungkin?

Ternyata memang tak ada—sama sekali tak sesuai harapannya—untuk saat ini. Barangkali Hinata masih kesal padanya yang ia akui memang kurang mampu menunjukkan perhatian.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ada kuliah sebentar lagi." Hinata kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan tas dan buku-buku tebalnya setelah mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. "Jadi aku tidak perlu mengunci pintunya kalau kamu di sini."

"Kamu sudah sehat?" Sasuke bertanya seraya meletakkan barang bawaannya di sofa depan televisi yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dapur dan meja makan kecil.

"Bisa kamu lihat sendiri." Hinata masih bersikap tidak ramah pada suaminya yang sejatinya sangat merindukannya.

"Sebenarnya kamu sakit apa kemarin dulu?"

"Cuma keracunan _seafood_."

"Kenapa bisa? Sudah ke dokter?" Sasuke belum menyerah untuk kembali meluluhkan hati Hinata. Ia sadar ia memang salah karena waktu itu lebih mendahulukan keinginannya untuk tidur. Padahal tidak salah jika Hinata sering meneleponnya. Alhasil ia sendiri yang menyesal lantaran belakangan Hinata enggan menjawab telepon darinya, bahkan hanya untuk membalas pesan yang dikirimkannya. Jadi, boro-boro Hinata bersedia menghabiskan banyak pulsa lagi hanya untuk mendengar suaranya melalui telepon.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau masakan ibu Sasori ada kerangnya." Hinata menjawab dengan santai sambil memeriksa kembali isi tas kuliahnya, memastikan tak ada barang penting yang tertinggal.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu makan masakan ibu Sasori?"

"Waktu itu aku banyak tugas dan terlalu malas untuk keluar membeli makan. Sasori yang tahu keadaanku, berbaik hati membagi makan malam kiriman ibunya denganku. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau aku alergi makanan laut. Jadi dia juga mengantarkanku ke dokter karena mungkin merasa bersalah."

"Oh, baik sekali dia…" Sasuke bicara dengan nada sarkastis disertai senyum kecut. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar Hinata mengungkapkan kenyataan yang membuat hatinya panas dengan begitu tenangnya. Ia yang semula berdiri untuk mengamati setiap pergerakan Hinata, kini menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang membelakangi keberadaan sang istri. Badannya lelah, dan mendadak kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa dengan mata terpejam.

"Ah iya, bukankah sebenarnya kamu bisa memanfaatkan jasa _delivery order_? Kamu suka sekali ya diperhatikan cowok itu…?" cibir Sasuke yang kemudian terkekeh hampa.

"Jangan sedikit-sedikit cemburu. Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu," balas Hinata yang sudah siap dengan tas yang menyampir di pundak, juga buku yang ia dekap di dada.

Sasuke hanya mendengus tanpa melihat Hinata yang berjalan menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Selamat datang…"

Sasuke terpaku mendengar bisikan lembut yang disusul kecupan ringan di pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit pelajaran tadi," ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum manis setelah Sasuke balas menatapnya, "—dan tentu saja aku juga terlalu kaget karena kamu tidak bilang akan ke sini."

Sasuke merasa lega sekarang, dan ia masih menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan wajah minim ekspresinya.

"Kamu akan tetap pergi kuliah?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah dengan tatapan menyesal. Ia kurang rela meninggalkan Sasuke yang telah menyempatkan untuk mengunjunginya. Sesungguhnya rasa rindunya pun belum terobati.

Ia menunggu dengan berdebar-debar ketika Sasuke memajukan wajah, kemudian menyatukan bibir keduanya. Matanya terpejam dan dekapan lengannya pada bukunya makin mengerat tatkala Sasuke meraih tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"Aku akan cepat pulang begitu kuliah selesai," janji Hinata selepas dari rengkuhan Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu."

"Baiklah, kita tunda bagian intinya untuk nanti."

Hinata masih harus mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Begitu paham, pipinya yang bulat tampak kemerahan menahan malu. Melihat senyum jail Sasuke, ada keinginan untuk menggoda suami tampannya itu, dan ia pun melakukannya, "Tentu, untuk nanti malam."

Sasuke menyeringai. Buru-buru Hinata mengalihkan perhatian agar tak semakin terjerat oleh pesona suaminya sendiri. Ia merapikan pakaiannya sebelum berjalan ke pintu depan dengan sang suami yang mengekor padanya.

"Aduh, aku baru ingat kalau kulkas hampir kosong. Mungkin aku harus belanja dulu sepulang dari kuliah." Hinata meminta Sasuke untuk membawakan buku tebalnya selama ia mengenakan sepatunya yang bertali.

"Nanti kamu langsung pulang saja. Aku akan menemanimu belanja," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian memberikan ciuman selamat jalan di kening Hinata.

"Oke."

"Jangan selingkuh ya di belakangku…" pesan Sasuke dengan nada main-main.

Hinata terkikik pelan dan meninggalkan flatnya dengan langkah ringan. Mana bisa ia berselingkuh jika ia sudah memiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke…?

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Sasuke meletakkan titipan kedua ibunya di meja dapur, lalu membawa tasnya ke satu-satunya kamar tidur yang ada. Ia ingin mandi karena badannya terasa gerah. Tidak salah jika Suna dijuluki sebagai kota yang panas, karena sekarang ia sudah mulai merasakannya. Ia cepat-cepat melepas jaketnya yang sedari tiba tadi lupa ia buka. Berikutnya kaus berlengan pendek yang kini tampak gelap di beberapa bagian lantaran basah oleh keringat.

Ia sudah bertelanjang dada ketika bel berbunyi. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengenakan kausnya kembali sebelum beranjak ke pintu depan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pemuda yang masih menjunjung kesopanan. Rasanya tidak beradab jika ia menerima tamu—terlebih di daerah yang mungkin berlainan adat dengan kampung halamannya—dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian lengkap.

"Wow."

Sasuke mendecih disertai tatapan tak bersahabat. Padahal ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan pemuda di depannya itu selama ia berada di Suna. Jangan-jangan pemuda yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut memang sering bertandang ke flat istrinya seperti saat ini. Jika benar, ia sungguh-sungguh ingin membawa Hinata pulang ke Konoha dengan segera.

"Artis nyasar, eh?" sambung Sasori selepas dari rasa terkejutnya mendapati rival abadinya yang membukakan pintu untuknya. "Mana Hinata?"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

Sasori malah terkekeh. "Kau tak berubah ya, _dude_—masih saja ketus," cibirnya. "Lagipula kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Sasuke mendesis.

Sasori mendengus. "Kalau Hinata belum berangkat, aku akan mengajaknya bareng seperti biasanya. Kebetulan hari ini jam masuk kuliah kami sama."

Seperti biasanya, katanya? Dan … kami? Sasuke langsung mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Andai saja ia yang satu kampus dengan Hinata.

"Ada masalah?" ledek Sasori yang kelihatan senang dengan perubahan mimik Sasuke.

"Ku anjurkan kau cepat enyah dari hadapanku sebelum aku membantingmu."

Sasori tergelak lantaran ancaman Sasuke justru terdengar lucu di telinganya. Dan ia menyimpulkan kalau Hinata sudah tidak berada di flat itu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, kawan…"

Sasuke membanting pintu, enggan menyaksikan tawa menyebalkan si pemuda yang selalu berhasil merusak _mood_nya.

.

.

.

Hinata berusaha lepas dari kungkungan lengan Sasuke tanpa ingin membuat suaminya itu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih mengantuk. Cahaya jingga kemerahan masuk kamarnya melalui jendela yang tirainya tidak tertutup, membuatnya silau sebelum penglihatannya membiasakan dengan keadaan. Agaknya hujan sudah reda. Namun titik-titik air masih tampak di jendela kaca kamarnya.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan selimut yang masih ia peluk agar menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Apa yang ia lakukan bersama suaminya sebelum tertidur, kembali terbayang di benaknya layaknya video yang diputar ulang. Ia mengulum senyum, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di lututnya yang menekuk dan ia peluk. Meski bukan untuk pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya, ia masih saja merasa malu jika mengingatnya.

Ia meraih pakaiannya yang terserak dan buru-buru memakainya sebelum bergerak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia juga memunguti pakaian Sasuke yang akan ia cucikan. Langit makin menggelap. Ia akan mandi cepat karena harus segera memasakkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Sasuke yang tadi siang hanya menyantap _bento_ yang ia beli dalam perjalanan pulang kuliah. Sebelum itu ia juga mesti belanja terlebih dahulu, dan Sasuke sudah janji akan menemaninya.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, ternyata Sasuke belum bangun juga dan masih dalam posisi tengkurap seperti ketika ia tinggal tadi. Ia duduk di tepian ranjang dan menepuk punggung telanjang Sasuke untuk membangunkannya. Begitu melihat Sasuke mulai membuka mata, ia meninggalkan kimono mandi kering yang dibawanya di kepala ranjang, kemudian beranjak ke depan meja rias untuk menyisir rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah, juga menggunakan bedak agar wajahnya terlihat lebih segar.

"Cepat mandi, Key…" Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke memerhatikannya dari cermin yang dihadapnya. "Kalau malam, udara di sini dingin sekali."

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit sembari bangkit dari berbaringnya karena teringat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu. Padahal tadi ia hanya berniat menghangatkan Hinata yang kehujanan lantaran terlalu lama mengantre untuk membeli dua paket _bento_ yang dijual tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Namun Sasuke malah keterusan, apalagi Hinata sama sekali tidak melakukan penolakan. Hujan pada permulaan musim panas memang tidak bisa diduga-duga datangnya. Apalagi di Suna yang biasanya jarang turun hujan. Jadi Hinata yang tidak membawa payung akhirnya pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tetapi, sepertinya situasi itu malah sangat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Jajanan apa yang terkenal di sini?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia dan Hinata berjalan santai ke _minimarket_ terdekat. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia ingin makan kudapan ringan untuk menekan rasa lapar yang serta-merta menyerangnya.

"Ada kue beras yang dihidangkan dengan saus pedas—yang dijual di dekat kedai Sasori, dan rasanya sangat enak." Hinata sedikit mengayunkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan Sasuke. "_Takoyaki_ yang dijual keluarga Sasori juga lezat. Terkadang dia memberiku dengan cuma-cuma setelah kedai tutup."

"Oh … jadi kamu suka berlama-lama dengan Sasori meski sudah lewat dari jam kerja?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Meski demikian ia tidak melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan Hinata. "Lagipula, sejak kapan kamu suka gurita?"

Hinata malah senang kalau Sasuke cemburu, dan ia sengaja menyebutkan nama pemuda berambut merah itu lebih sering, "Di kedai Sasori juga dijual _takoyaki_ yang tanpa gurita."

"Hm … begitu, ya…" desis Sasuke. "Pasti kamu sangat betah bekerja padanya…"

"Begitulah … apalagi sejak aku bekerja di sana, aku jadi bisa mengenal kakak Sasori yang merupakan seniorku di jurusan. Meski dia terlihat dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia meminjamiku beberapa buku yang mahalnya minta ampun."

"Aa … pasti dia 'Senior Shiba' kan, Kitten?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring melihat Hinata yang sepertinya penasaran dari mana ia mengetahui panggilan sayang antara istrinya itu dengan si pemilik anjing shiba. "Dan kamu seharusnya menggunakan uang dariku untuk membeli buku-buku kedokteranmu. Memangnya belum cukup yang ku berikan padamu?"

"Sudah lebih dari cukup, kok…" cicit Hinata yang mendadak merasa bersalah lantaran keterusan mencemburukan Sasuke dengan para pemuda yang hanya dianggapnya sebagai kakak. "_A-ano_ … tolong jangan salah paham, 'Kitten' hanya julukan yang dia berikan padaku sejak dia memergokiku yang tidak bisa menahan gemas pada anak kucing liar yang ku temui di pinggir jalan."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam tanpa menoleh pada Hinata. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar, namun sudah tidak menyiratkan rasa kesal seperti sebelumnya.

"Key…"

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah sangat lapar…" aku Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke mengamini dalam hati, namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Apalagi setelah perdebatan ringan sampai satu menit yang lalu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita makan malam di kedai dekat sini sebelum belanja? Tapi aku tidak akan masak makan malam lagi…"

"Aku tidak rakus, jadi aku tidak akan makan malam dua kali," ujar Sasuke sebagai persetujuan untuk mengisi perut di kedai tradisional terdekat, jadi Hinata tidak perlu memasak untuk malam ini.

Keduanya mengambil tempat di pojokan yang memang satu-satunya meja yang kosong. Sasuke langsung menerka kalau masakan kedai itu sangat digemari, sehingga masih banyak pelanggan meski hawa di luar sejatinya kurang bersahabat.

"Katanya sup ayam ginseng kedai ini sangat enak," ucap Hinata yang duduk bersimpuh di seberang Sasuke, dan pemuda itu bersila dengan santai karena ada sekat yang membatasi mereka dengan pelanggan lainnya. "Tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya."

Entah mengapa Sasuke menyeringai seram setelahnya, membuat Hinata sedikit ngeri melihatnya.

"Kamu sengaja ingin membuat tubuhku panas, ya…? Masih kurang yang tadi siang?"

"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti kamu bicara apa."

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. "Apa kamu belum tahu kalau ginseng bisa memulihkan dan meningkatkan stamina?"

"Aku tahu, kok."

Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya, setengah ingin menggoda Hinata yang masih tampak bingung. "Ku rasa ada yang belum kamu ketahui." Baiklah, ia akan lebih frontal sekarang, karena ia merasa bahwa Hinata pun sudah cukup dewasa seperti dirinya, "Ginseng juga dikenal sebagai pendongkrak gairah pria—meningkatkan kemampuan seksual."

Hinata melongo sebelum sepasang mata pucatnya terbeliak. Ia baru tahu, dan kenyataan itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Tapi tanpa ginseng pun aku masih mampu, kok," imbuh Sasuke dengan santainya tanpa memedulikan Hinata yang tiba-tiba gelagapan.

"Aa … sup _mochi_ atau _ramen_ di sini juga tidak kalah lezat sepertinya…" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke sambil meringis gugup.

"Aku sudah terlanjur ingin makan sup ayam ginseng yang katamu terkenal enak itu," goda Sasuke yang kemudian mengatakan pesanannya kepada pelayan wanita paruh baya yang menghampiri mejanya, diikuti Hinata yang memesan _zouni_ dan segelas teh hijau hangat dengan kurang antusias.

.

.

.

Hinata langsung menghempaskan dirinya di sofa seusai menata belanjaannya di kulkas. Sasuke menyusul duduk di sebelahnya dan langsung menekan tombol _power_ _remote_ televisi. Ia tidak menghindar ketika Sasuke rebahan lalu memposisikan kepala di pangkuannya. Ia juga turut menonton _reality game show_ yang cukup disukai oleh Sasuke.

"Key, benarkah kamu akan kembali ke Konoha lusa?" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Kamu berharap aku lebih lama di sini?" Sasuke masih memusatkan pandangan pada layar televisi kecil di seberang meja sofa.

"Tentu saja. Kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku sangat ingin tinggal berdua saja denganmu setelah lulus sekolah. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa satu kampus denganmu…"

"Kamu suka anak-anak, kan…?"

Sasuke mengembalikan perhatian pada Hinata yang kini menunduk untuk melihatnya yang belum bangkit dari rebahannya. Hinata tidak menjawab, mungkin belum mengerti mengenai arah pembicaraannya.

"Kalau kamu hamil, pasti kamu akan disuruh pulang ke Konoha."

"Eh? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" Sebetulnya Hinata sudah mengerti, namun ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke memang sedang membicarakan tentang momongan dengannya.

"_Let's make some babies_…" bisik Sasuke.

Hanya suara dari televisi yang mengisi udara, hingga wajah Hinata memerah dan ia pun tampak kesulitan untuk membalas perkataan suaminya, "S-selama ini … aku memang menantikanmu untuk membahas tentang a-anak. Tapi aku mau kok menunggu sampai kamu siap menjadi a-ayah."

"Kapanpun, Hinata—bahkan sejak hari pernikahan kita, aku terus berusaha untuk siap jika saat itu tiba, tapi aku tidak ingin menghambat cita-citamu…"

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar, Key—dan aku tidak keberatan menjadi seorang ibu di usia yang belum berkepala dua. Tapi keadaan selalu memaksa kita untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan. Bukannya aku takut dikira hamil di luar nikah, aku hanya cemas jika statusmu diketahui oleh publik—bagaimanapun sekarang kamu adalah seorang model yang mulai populer. Terkadang _fans_ terlalu posesif terhadap idolanya. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan kariermu yang sedang menanjak…"

Seharusnya yang mesti Hinata cemaskan adalah dirinya sendiri bila _fans_ Sasuke sampai mengetahui statusnya sebagai istri dari sosok yang mereka idolakan.

"_Fans_ pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kenyataannya aku memang sudah menikah denganmu."

"Iya, tapi kan mereka bisa berhenti menjadi penggemarmu—"

"Kalau pun karierku di dunia modeling hancur hanya karena kehilangan penggemar, kamu tidak perlu khawatir tidak akan ku nafkahi karena aku akan berusaha menjadi apoteker yang sukses—"

"Bukan begitu maksudku—"

Sasuke meraih tengkuk Hinata untuk membungkam mulut yang mendadak cerewet itu. Tidak lama bagi Hinata yang mulanya kaget untuk terhanyut dalam permainan Sasuke.

"_Daisuki_…" gumam Hinata di sela ciuman dan napas yang memburu.

"_Boku mo da_," bisik Sasuke yang mulai merebahkan Hinata. Ini akan menjadi kali pertama bagi keduanya untuk saling menyampaikan rasa cinta tanpa penghalang, kecemasan, maupun keraguan.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter ****9: ****C****onjugality**

**Thursday, December 27, 2012**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Hyuuga Hinata-sama~ \(^o^)/**

**Dan selamat untuk hadiah terbaiknya dari Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Love you so much, Sensei~**

**Bagi yang belum baca fic saya yang judulnya Kekkon Suru, silakan baca juga kalau berkenan karena fic itu masih berhubungan dengan fic ini, hoho.  
><strong>

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan pereview chapter sebelumnya:**

**Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Hyou Hyouichiffer, IndigOnyx, gece, Ella 'qina, finestabc, Mrs. Fifty, kambingbakar, Neerval-Li, Hoshi Yukinua, Aiwha, tiffany uchiha, Sasuke Lover, Lavender Boo-Chan, ck mendokusei, Indigo Mitha-chan, Moyahime, Lily Purple Lily, OcHa. Choco. cHips, Sugar Princess71, melpi yang cinta damai, lavender hime chan, guigui M. I. T, Diana chan, Dewi Natalia, danank, A Crazed Clerk, Rumi**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	10. Heartache

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Heartache~**

.

.

.

Hinata menyambar tasnya dengan semangat, lalu mengenakan sepatunya dengan cepat. Sudah waktunya ia gantian memberikan kejutan pada Sasuke dan keluarganya dengan pulang ke Konoha. Terlebih ulang tahun Sasuke sudah di depan mata. Sejenak ia melupakan kuliah dan kerja paruh waktunya. Lagipula mulai besok sudah masuk liburan musim panas yang panjang. Ia pun sudah mendapatkan izin untuk meninggalkan _arubaito_ sampai liburan berakhir. Karena itu ia tidak membuang waktu untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya, agar ia bisa berada di dekat Sasuke saat sebelum hingga beberapa minggu sesudah peringatan hari lahir suaminya tersebut.

Tidak lupa ia membawa tugas yang harus diselesaikannya selama liburan di dalam tas selempangnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia tidak perlu membawa pakaian, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang satu bulan lalu untuk pertama kalinya mendatangi Suna.

Setelah memastikan pintu flatnya terkunci rapat, ia menekan bel di flat sebelah yang merupakan tempat tinggal Kiba selama di kota yang terkenal panas itu.

"Kamu mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" sembur Kiba begitu melihat tas Hinata yang menyampir di salah satu bahu. Seingatnya Hinata tidak ada kuliah setelah jam makan malam. Lagipula aneh jika ke kampus dengan tas sebesar itu. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu akan berangkat ke Konoha sekarang juga?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sabar jika menunggumu sampai besok siang."

"Kau ini…" gerutu Kiba. "Biar ku antar sampai stasiun—"

"Ah, tidak perlu." Hinata menahan langkah Kiba yang hendak mengambil kunci sepeda motornya.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanmu selama di Suna. Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, aku bisa dibantai sebatalion pejudo asuhan ayahmu. Belum lagi Sasuke—"

Hinata malah terkikik geli. "Jangan lupakan kalau aku juga bisa bela diri. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri."

Kiba masih tampak ragu untuk membiarkan Hinata pergi tanpa dirinya. Meski pernah berlatih judo dari sang ayah, tetap saja Hinata adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi setelah melihat wajah memelas Hinata, ia tidak sampai hati untuk menahan perempuan yang seperti adiknya sendiri itu hingga esok hari. Pasti Hinata sudah sangat merindukan keluarganya, terlebih sang suami.

"Awas kalau kamu tidak sampai di Konoha dengan selamat," ancam Kiba dengan nada main-main.

"Iya, iya, jangan khawatir…" Hinata menunjukkan senyum menenangkan. "Akan ku kabari kalau sudah sampai Konoha."

"Harus."

Senyum yang lebih lebar mengembang di bibir Hinata sebelum berlalu meninggalkan bangunan bertingkat itu. Kiba bahkan belum menutup pintu flatnya sampai Hinata tak terlihat lagi setelah menuruni anak-anak tangga.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di stasiun Konoha pada pagi harinya, senyum senang Hinata hanya bertahan sebentar lantaran _billboard_ yang memuat produk kosmetik dengan Sasuke dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah sebagai bintang iklannya. Hinata langsung panas hati. Apalagi posisi keduanya yang sangat dekat, dan Sasuke kelihatan hendak mencium perempuan itu. Lengan Sasuke pun melingkari pinggang si perempuan yang ia yakini bukan Karin meski potongan dan warna rambut mereka mirip. Dan pandangan mata suaminya itu tertuju pada bibir penuh perempuan berambut panjang tersebut.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Mengapa iklan lipstik saja harus berpose seperti itu?! Mana Sasuke terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat tampan di papan iklan itu!

Huh!

Pantas saja tempo hari Sasuke tidak mau mengirimkan hasil pemotretan terbarunya. Pakai alasan ponsel _hang_ segala. Awas saja nanti!

"Ah!"

Hinata mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu. Karena terlalu terpaku pada gambar Sasuke yang teramat menyesakkan dada itu, ia lupa kalau di sekelilingnya tengah hilir mudik para penumpang kereta peluru yang sebelumnya juga ditumpanginya, demikian halnya dengan orang-orang yang baru akan memasuki _shinkansen_ lainnya. Bukannya mendapatkan pertolongan dari seseorang yang seharusnya merasa menabraknya, ia malah mendapatkan berpasang-pasang tatapan kurang bersahabat juga dikatai menghambat langkah mereka. Ia membungkuk dalam beberapa kali sembari meminta maaf begitu bangkit dari posisi jatuh terduduknya.

.

.

.

Hinata menuruni bus yang membawanya dari stasiun. Lantas ia berjalan kaki dari halte menuju kediaman Uchiha yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari lima ratus meter. Lumayan olahraga pagi. Tapi daripada itu, ternyata pinggulnya masih nyeri.

Pokoknya Sasuke yang mesti disalahkan atas kesialan yang menimpanya!

Setibanya di depan rumah suaminya, ia bisa melihat ibu mertuanya sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman samping. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok pagar. Ia baru menghentikan tingkah konyolnya setelah mencapai pintu pagar yang hanya setinggi lehernya. Ia lantas sedikit berlari untuk mengejutkan ibunya yang masih berada di samping rumah dengan serta merta memberikan pelukan.

Cepat-cepat ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sebelum Mikoto memekik karena mengira dirinya sebagai orang asing yang kurang adab. Mikoto lalu menghadiahinya pukulan ringan di lengannya karena telah berbuat jail. Sesaat setelahnya keduanya sama-sama terkikik pelan.

"Sasuke masih tidur," kata Mikoto dengan berbisik sebelum Hinata bertanya. Ia mengerti kalau Hinata pasti tidak tahan bersua dengan putra bungsunya itu. Makanya ia bisa bersabar untuk menuntut cerita dari Hinata, mungkin nanti setelah menantunya itu melepas rindu dengan Sasuke.

Hinata masuk rumah melalui pintu samping yang terhubung dengan ruang menonton. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki di koridor dengan perlahan-lahan. Ayah mertuanya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya begitu melihat kepulangannya yang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Ia memberikan salam sekaligus pelukan singkat kepada pria yang menyunggingkan senyum itu sebelum meniti tangga ke lantai dua.

Ia mendapati pintu kamar Sasuke tidak dikunci. Tanpa bisa dicegah bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman manakala melihat suaminya itu masih bergulung di bawah selimut. Kekesalannya tadi menguap entah ke mana. Pelan-pelan ia mencapai jendela dan membuka gordennya. Tidur Sasuke tidak terlalu terusik karena posisi wajahnya membelakangi cahaya yang masuk. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi pembaringan Sasuke.

Senyumnya melebar melihat Sasuke mulai membuka mata.

"_Ohayou_…" sapanya riang.

Kening Sasuke tampak mengernyit. Kelopak matanya pun belum membuka sepenuhnya.

"Hinata?" gumam Sasuke dengan suara serak, kemudian kembali menutup mata.

Hinata mengguncang bahu Sasuke agar suaminya itu tidak tidur lagi. "Kamu tidak sedang bermimpi, kok…" katanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ayo buka matamu lebih lebar dan perhatikan aku baik-baik."

Sasuke hanya mengerang dan membalikkan posisinya, namun yang ditemuinya justru sinar yang menyilaukan sehingga memaksanya untuk kembali menghadap Hinata. Ia masih malas untuk membuka mata. Meski ia sudah libur kuliah, kemarin ia melakukan pemotretan untuk _yukata_ musim panas sampai tengah malam. Belum lagi pengambilan gambar untuk iklan terbaru makanan manis yang telah membuatnya tampil di televisi untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata yang ingin segera mengetahui respons Sasuke akan kepulangannya, akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman yang cukup lama di pipi—yang dianggapnya sebagai cara ampuh untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Dan benar saja, Sasuke bangun tidak lama sesudahnya dibarengi senyum miring, walaupun masih merem melek karena kantuknya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Beraninya kamu mencuri ciuman dariku…" desisnya sembari menyeringai, yang kemudian menarik Hinata untuk berguling bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sejak selesai makan malam, Sasuke dan Hinata menonton televisi di ruang keluarga Hyuuga. Sebenarnya dari tadi sore keduanya mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga karena permintaan Hinata yang pasti sangat merindukan keluarganya. Sasuke mau-mau saja menemani Hinata karena kebetulan sedang senggang, walaupun ada sesuatu yang belakangan membuat hubungannya dengan ayah mertuanya menjadi kaku. Ia pun bisa menangkap kekecewaan dari ibu mertua dan adik iparnya, serta anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain, bahkan orang tua kandung dan kakaknya juga demikian.

Entah siapa lagi yang merasa tidak senang dengan apa yang diperbuatnya baru-baru ini. Namun ia yakin kalau Hinata yang akan merasa paling terluka. Itu sebabnya sedari tadi ia mendampingi Hinata di ruang menonton agar istrinya itu tidak menemukan apa yang sejak beberapa hari lalu membuatnya ketar-ketir. Tapi yang namanya bangkai pasti akan tercium juga bau busuknya. Ia tahu kalau Hinata jarang menonton televisi jika berada di Suna karena kuliah menyita waktu, berbeda dengan sekarang ketika liburan tiba. Cepat atau lambat, Hinata pasti akan menemukannya. Tidak mungkin hal yang dipublikasikan dapat luput begitu saja dari perhatian Hinata, meskipun itu hanya ditayangkan pada jam-jam malam seperti ini dan ia tidak berhenti mengganti _channel_ ketika jeda iklan.

Dan apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Katakan kalau itu bukan kamu…" gumam Hinata dengan bibir bergetar.

Sasuke makin kesulitan untuk menjawab lantaran Hinata memandangnya dengan mata yang hampir menangis. Melihat Sasuke yang masih bungkam, Hinata segera mematikan televisi dan bergegas menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dalam perjalanannya, ia mencari majalah terbaru di rak dekat meja telepon, yang belum pernah dibacanya dan mungkin memuat tentang suatu wawancara yang melibatkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya…" bisik Sasuke begitu berdiri di dekat Hinata. Ia tidak ingin mertua dan adik iparnya—yang barangkali sudah tidur—mendengar perdebatannya dengan istrinya. Tapi ia tahu kalau mereka sudah menduga hal ini kan terjadi, begitu pun dengannya yang kini merasa demikian bodoh.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar karena Hinata berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata. Ia mengekor pada Hinata yang menaiki tangga dengan cepat tanpa bermaksud menciptakan suara berisik untuk anggota keluarga yang lain. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, ia menghampiri Hinata yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur dengan majalah yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"Berapa kali _take_?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada dingin saat sisi di sebelahnya baru diduduki oleh Sasuke. "Tidak mungkin kalau kalian hanya berciuman satu kali," imbuhnya sinis tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kolom wawancara yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku tidak menghitungnya, tapi—"

"Apa lebih dari sepuluh kali?" Hinata masih berkata dengan dingin tanpa membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Di sini perempuan yang bernama Saara itu juga tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi dia tetap memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan lainnya dengan malu-malu, dan jelas-jelas dia menganggapmu sebagai laki-laki yang paling dekat dengan tipe idealnya."

"Aku bersumpah tidak merasakan apapun saat melakukannya."

"Jangan munafik."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau kamu pun tidak percaya padaku…" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata untuk digenggamnya, namun buru-buru ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan. "Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ciuman itu sebelum aku menandatangani kontraknya. Sungguh aku merasa terperangkap."

Hinata menutup majalah di tangannya dengan cepat namun belum berkeinginan untuk menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memperpanjang kontrak dengan agensi jika itu yang kamu mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan kontrak karena dendanya sangat tinggi. Aku akan berhenti setelah kontrak berakhir."

"Terserah."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kamu tentu pulang ke Konoha bukan untuk berdebat denganku."

"Memang, tapi kenyataan yang ku temui sangat jauh dari yang ku harapkan."

"Begitulah adanya, kenyataan tak akan selalu sesuai harapanmu. Jadi belajarlah untuk berpikir realistis." Pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap termakan emosi.

Badan yang lelah cenderung membuat seseorang cepat terbakar amarah, dan hal itu pula yang terjadi pada Hinata, "Oke, aku mencoba untuk berpikir sesuai petunjukmu, dan aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau seorang suami memang tidak akan tahan jauh dari istrinya, apalagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Laki-laki tidak sama dengan perempuan. Kamu tentu mempunyai kebutuhan biologis yang memerlukan penyaluran yang dilakukan secara berkala. Dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa belakangan kamu bersikap lebih manis—pasti karena kamu berusaha menutupi perselingkuhanmu…"

Sasuke nyaris putus asa setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Secara tidak langsung Hinata menuduhnya telah melakukan perbuatan yang lebih dari sekadar ciuman bibir. Tapi ia terus mencoba untuk merendahkan suaranya agar tidak sampai terdengar hingga keluar kamar,

"Jangan terus-menerus menyudutkanku. Aku sudah merasa terpojok, bahkan sebelum kamu menonton iklan itu atau membaca wawancaranya di majalah. Berapa kali aku harus meyakinkanmu agar kamu percaya kalau aku merasa terjebak. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai ciuman itu. Barangkali mereka tahu kalau aku akan menolak, atau malah menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang lumrah, jadi tidak perlu membicarakannya ketika penandatanganan kontrak. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa mundur ketika semuanya sudah dipersiapkan sedemikian rupa."

Hinata masih enggan untuk membalas. Seharusnya ia bisa menerka kalau hal seperti itu bisa terjadi pada Sasuke yang terlanjur terjun ke dunia hiburan. Padahal di awal ia sudah menyetujui apapun yang menjadi keputusan suaminya. Seharusnya ia bisa menyambut dengan tangan terbuka apapun konsekuensi yang ditemuinya di masa depan. Namun ketika ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang tak sesuai harapan, ia tetap sulit untuk menerimanya.

"Lagipula kalau aku menolak kontrak itu malah akan berbuntut panjang, dan menyangkut kontrak utama dengan perusahaan maupun agensi. Apalagi orang tuanya berpengaruh di agensi. Jika aku menampik, mungkin akan dianggapnya sebagai suatu penghinaan, dan aku bisa makin dipandang sebagai pendatang baru yang belagu."

Sejak kapan Sasuke lebih mementingkan penilaian orang lain terhadap dirinya?

Setelah meletakkan majalah yang semula diremasnya tanpa sadar, Hinata memejamkan matanya yang siap meneteskan air mata dan beranjak membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke. Ia seperti kurang mengenal Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Aku janji lain kali akan lebih cermat dalam menyetujui kontrak."

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan kariernya di dunia _entertainment_ sebelum memiliki pegangan seperti yang ia impikan selama ini.

Sasuke hendak memberikan kecupan di pelipis Hinata, namun sebelum tujuannya tercapai, istrinya itu menghindar dan segera menaikkan selimutnya.

Ia yakin tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tidak menemukan Hinata di tempat tidur maupun di kamar mandi ketika ia bangun. Setelah membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, ia keluar kamar karena mengira kalau Hinata sedang membantu ibunya di dapur.

"Tadi Hinata bilang akan ke dojo. Kamu susul saja."

Sasuke menuruti apa kata ibu mertuanya dan berjalan lambat ke dojo yang berada di samping rumah.

Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Hinata di dojo pagi-pagi begini? Bahkan sarapan saja belum siap.

Sasuke terkejut begitu sampai di pintu dojo dan mendapatkan lemparan seragam judo dengan sabuk hitamnya, yang secara refleks langsung ia tangkap dengan kedua tangan_._ Ia yang menguasai ilmu beladiri judo memang cenderung mempunyai tingkat refleks yang tinggi, kepekaan, penglihatan, serta pendengaran yang baik. Dan ia langsung tahu kalau baju putih itu miliknya setelah membaca sulaman namanya di pojok obinya, yang merupakan hasta karya Hinata.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada si pelempar yang tidak lain adalah Hinata yang telah siap dengan seragam judo dan ikat pinggang cokelatnya.

Apa Hinata bermaksud _sparring_ dengannya? Yang benar saja!

Meskipun ia sudah mendengar kalau Hinata belajar judo selama di Kumo, belum sekalipun ia melihat istrinya itu mempraktikkannya di dojo. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang boleh dibilang sebagai salah seorang judoka asuhannya sebelum ia disibukkan dengan kuliah, jadwal pemotretan, syuting iklan, dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Atau barangkali Hinata hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya melalui latih tanding dengannya? Tanpa juri atau wasit, hakim sudut, serta pencatat nilai dan waktu?

Baiklah, apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan Hinata tidak mendiamkannya lagi setelah ini.

Usai berganti pakaian, Sasuke lekas menghampiri Hinata di arena bermatras yang ada di tengah dojo.

"Jangan menahan diri hanya karena aku seorang perempuan—istrimu."

Keduanya lalu bersiap dengan posisi kuda-kuda alami sesudah membungkuk pada saat yang sama.

Di awal pertandingan, Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perintah Hinata. Ia tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, dan justru berniat mengalah dari sang istri. Alhasil ia sukses ditumbangkan oleh Hinata, tapi hal itu agaknya tidak membuat perempuan yang kini menguncir semua rambut panjangnya tersebut merasa puas. Hinata paham sejauh mana kemampuan Sasuke, karenanya ia tahu kalau baru saja suaminya itu hanya bermain-main dengannya.

"Kamu menganggapku lemah, eh, Sasuke?" Hinata kembali melayangkan tantangan.

Kali ini Sasuke menuruti permintaan Hinata. Dalam menit pertama setelah ia bangkit kembali, ia berhasil mempraktikkan jurus bantingan punggungnya.

Kini gilirannya untuk menampilkan seringai seperti yang dilakukan Hinata beberapa saat lalu. Namun senyum asimetris itu perlahan lenyap begitu ia mendapati raut Hinata yang menampakkan kesakitan, terlebih karena istrinya itu tidak menyambut uluran tangannya yang bermaksud memberikan bantuan untuk berdiri.

"A-ah…"

Sasuke bergegas merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba membantu Hinata untuk bangun. Namun Hinata tampak kesulitan hanya untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan berkali-kali merintih sakit.

"_I-itai_…"

Mendadak Sasuke merasa pikirannya buntu. Tubuhnya seakan kebas dengan jantung yang bertalu-talu gaduh. Apalagi wajah Hinata berangsut memucat setelahnya, membuatnya makin kacau.

"Sebenarnya di mana yang sakit?"

Hinata yang masih diam membuat Sasuke kian cemas.

"Hinata … tolong jawab aku…"

"S-sepertinya ada yang tidak beres…" lirih Hinata dengan mata terpejam dan kening mengernyit.

Jawaban Hinata justru membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

"Katakan, apa yang sakit?"

Sasuke tidak mungkin lagi menuntut jawaban dari orang pingsan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengangkat Hinata dan sedikit berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ayah! Ibu!" panggilnya dengan pikiran yang amat kalut.

Hiashi yang melihat putri kesayangannya tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Sasuke, tampak makin berang kepada menantu pertamanya itu. Ia merebut Hinata dari tangan Sasuke dan tanpa pikir panjang membawanya ke mobil yang akan dikendarainya menuju rumah sakit terdekat, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh sang istri untuk mengambilkan kunci kontaknya.

Sasuke masih mematung di koridor dengan napas memburu dan segala kecamuk di dalam benaknya. Ragu-ragu ia melihat lengan kanannya karena menangkap sekelebat warna yang berbeda di kain yang semula putih bersih itu.

Seketika matanya membeliak lebar dan tubuhnya terasa panas dingin tak keruan.

Sungguh Hinata berhasil menakutinya.

.

.

.

Hinata menemukan pandangan khawatir bercampur sendu dari orang tuanya begitu ia membuka matanya lebih lebar, setelah sebelumnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya terang di langit-langit ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya lemah.

Tanpa ia ketahui alasannya, tangisan ibunya malah pecah, lantas wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu meninggalkan ruangan diikuti ayahnya. Kini tinggal ayah dan ibu mertuanya yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya, yang tampaknya juga habis menangis entah karena apa.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" lirih Hinata sembari melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, yang dirasanya masih sangat asing.

"Ini rumah sakit, Sayang…" kata Mikoto dengan halus.

"Rumah sakit?" Hinata membeo dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar serak. "Memangnya aku sakit apa?"

"Ayah, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" isak Mikoto pada Fugaku.

Fugaku lebih mendekat pada Hinata dan mencoba memberikan pengertian, "Kamu jangan bersedih, ya…" Telapak tangannya yang besar membelai kepala sang menantu yang masih tampak linglung. "Tadi kamu mengalami pendarahan, dan dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkan kandunganmu…"

Hinata sangat syok mendengarnya. Air matanya turun begitu saja. Ia sungguh merasa terpukul.

Mikoto mengelus pundak Hinata, sedangkan dirinya sendiri menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak kembali mendesak jatuh.

"Aku hamil?" Hinata terisak lirih.

"Iya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Sungguh Mikoto menyesal mengatakannya, tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

Manusia pada akhirnya memang tidak bisa menang melawan takdir Tuhan.

Dan Tuhan punya aturan sendiri.

"Tapi jangan berkecil hati, _ne_? Kalian masih muda, kalian bisa mencoba lagi…"

Ucapan ibunya belum mampu menabahkan hatinya. Ia sangat membutuhkan suaminya yang paling ia harapkan untuk mendampinginya saat ini.

"Sasuke?"

Setelah menenangkan Hinata sekali lagi, Mikoto mengajak Fugaku keluar ruangan untuk memanggil Sasuke yang masih tercenung di salah satu deretan kursi tunggu. Ia pun tidak tega melihat putranya yang amat terguncang dan terus-menerus menyalahkan diri sendiri sejak mendengar berita duka yang disampaikan oleh dokter.

Hinata berusaha duduk tatkala Sasuke masuk ruangan. Sasuke yang melihatnya bergegas mendekat untuk membantu istrinya.

"Apa tidak sakit kalau kamu memaksakan duduk, hm?" Sasuke bertanya lembut.

"Perutku masih melilit, tapi … ada yang lebih sakit…"

Sasuke langsung mendekap Hinata begitu melihat air mata yang kembali jatuh. Hinata pun makin tergugu jika mengingat jejak air mata yang ditemukannya di wajah Sasuke.

"Anak pertama kita…"

"Jangan diungkit lagi," bisik Sasuke yang kembali meneteskan air mata ketika ia mencoba memejamkan matanya yang perih.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu … maafkan aku … aku memang bodoh…"

Hinata lebih mengeratkan pelukannya ketika pundaknya terasa basah.

"Aku juga masih kekanak-kanakan. Mungkin _Kami_-_sama_ sedang memberi peringatan padaku yang belum bisa memilah dan memilih antara mana yang harus ku prioritaskan dengan sesuatu yang mestinya ku tangguhkan terlebih dahulu—"

"Sstt…" Sasuke sendiri pun belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Memang tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat merasakan betapa sedih dan hancurnya hati keduanya. Dan tidak ada kata-kata hiburan dari orang lain yang mampu menghapus kesedihan mereka. Yang ada, mulai sekarang mereka berdua harus saling memberikan dukungan, saling menghibur dan menguatkan, serta tidak saling menyalahkan. Mereka memang masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menjalani kesedihan itu, lantas melupakannya. Namun keduanya pasti akan segera bangkit dari kesedihan itu dengan berusaha menerima ketetapan yang sudah digariskan dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Lain kali jangan membantingku terlalu keras. Kamu kan bisa menggunakan jurus kuncianmu…"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan kecupan yang lama di kelopak mata Hinata, juga ciuman yang penuh perasaan di pipinya yang basah.

.

.

.

Tak ada pesta ulang tahun untuk Sasuke, meski hanya makan-makan bersama seluruh anggota keluarga seperti biasanya. Realitas yang teramat berbeda dengan rencana Hinata sejak di Suna. Padahal dari jauh hari ia sudah merancang akan memberikan kejutan seperti tahun sebelumnya.

Andai ia bisa merasakannya…

Andai ia tahu lebih awal…

Andai…

Barangkali berita itu juga akan menjadi hadiah terindah untuk Sasuke di hari lahirnya yang kedelapan belas.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar dari kejutan yang diberikan oleh Saara bersama para kru pemotretan. Begitu pengambilan gambar selesai, perempuan berambut merah yang lebih muda darinya itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebentuk kue ulang tahun yang memuat gambar wajahnya di bagian permukaannya. Setelah nyanyian singkat untuknya selesai, ia diminta untuk meniup api di dua lilin berbentuk angka di atas kue yang masih dipegang Saara dengan sepasang tangan.

Saara pula yang menyerahkan buket bunga lakspur merah yang semula dipegang manajernya sesudah meletakkan kue keju berbentuk kotak itu di meja terdekat. Bunga yang menjadi simbol kelahiran bulan Juli layaknya batu _ruby_. Melambangkan hati yang terbuka dan keterikatan, juga mencerminkan perasaan tanpa beban. Bunga kelahiran musim panas yang juga mengungkapkan keindahan alami yang khas.

Entah mengapa ia mendapatkan tatapan kurang suka dari Karin yang berdiri di kejauhan sebelum ia digandeng Saara menuju suatu kafe yang juga telah disiapkan secara khusus sebelumnya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mampu menolak, terlebih manajernya terus mendesaknya untuk mengikuti keinginan dari putri tunggal sang wakil direktur agensi tersebut. Akhirnya ia menurut meski hati dan pikirannya tidak berada di pesta itu.

"Senior Sasuke~"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Meski kamu lebih muda, di agensi aku lebih junior darimu." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang teredam dentuman musik kafe, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang dipeluk erat oleh Saara.

"Bagaimana kalau Kak Sasuke?"

"Terserah," gumam Sasuke tanpa membalas tatapan sepasang mata violet perempuan itu.

Saara lalu mengambilkan segelas _wine_ non alkohol untuk Sasuke dan satu lagi untuknya. Keduanya memang belum boleh mengonsumsi minuman keras sebelum berusia dua puluh tahun. Jika para kru sedang mabuk di meja utama, mereka berdua lebih memilih tempat yang sedikit menyudut di ruangan khusus itu. Lebih tepatnya Saara yang mengajak Sasuke ke sana.

"Apa Kak Sasuke berminat menjadi aktor?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab tanpa keraguan.

"Sayang sekali…" Saara mendesah kecewa. "Padahal Kak Sasuke bisa memulainya di film terbaru yang akan ku bintangi. Kebetulan _casting_nya belum dibuka."

Tapi bukan Saara namanya kalau tidak keras hati.

Dan ternyata tak selamanya cinta selalu benar. Cinta juga bisa dinilai salah jika halalkan segala cara, lantas melukai orang lain—yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada kebencian.

.

.

.

"Bu, manajerku sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukku."

Mikoto tidak tampak terkejut. Ia memang mengerti kalau lambat laun Sasuke harus tinggal di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor agensi.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia bersedia ikut denganmu?"

Sejenak Sasuke terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "Hinata bilang padaku kalau dia akan fokus pada kuliahnya. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha. Menjadi dokter adalah cita-citanya, dan aku mendukungnya. Aku tidak ingin kembali menghambat langkahnya."

Mikoto tersenyum maklum, namun dalam hatinya ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan hubungan mereka berdua yang tidak bisa dikatakan sama dengan yang dulu semenjak Hinata keguguran. Entahlah, ia pun tak paham akan sesuatu yang mungkin membelenggu keduanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap serta berdoa agar anak dan menantunya tidak merasa trauma sepeninggal calon anak pertama mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami itu semua.

"Tapi aku akan mulai menyiapkan hunian yang bisa kami tinggali bersama setelah dia pulang ke Konoha nanti."

Kali ini senyum Mikoto lebih tulus dari sebelumnya. Ia memberikan pelukan hangatnya kepada putra bungsunya yang dinilainya sudah beranjak dewasa. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya.

.

.

.

"Ingat ya … jangan bekerja dulu—meski cuma paruh waktu—minimal sampai satu bulan ke depan kalau kamu benar-benar keras kepala. Dan kamu harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu. Kalau bosmu tidak mau menerimamu lagi, kamu tidak perlu bekerja, karena kami juga masih mampu membiayai hidupmu di Suna."

Hinata tersenyum lemah mendengar wejangan ibu mertuanya yang sudah beberapa kali didengarnya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Kalau aku tidak diterima lagi di kedai sebelumnya, aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain, Bu…"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh," sambung ibu Hinata. "Kami mengizinkanmu bekerja di sana karena kedai itu milik temanmu. Benar kata Kak Mikoto, kami masih sanggup memenuhi biaya hidupmu selama di Suna."

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat kedua ibunya yang terlampau mencemaskannya pasca keguguran. Ia pun bisa menangkap hal serupa dari kedua ayahnya walaupun mereka tidak mengungkapkannya.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir…" katanya menenangkan. "Setiap bulan, Sasuke tidak lupa mengisi rekeningku, meski tabunganku dari _arubaito_ masih ada."

"Tentu saja Sasuke wajib melakukannya karena kamu adalah istrinya," timpal Mikoto. "Dengan begitu kamu tidak punya alasan untuk bekerja lagi. Mulai sekarang berfokuslah pada kuliahmu saja."

Hinata mengangguk walaupun ia tidak bisa janji akan menuruti semua nasihat orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin terlalu dimanjakan di saat Sasuke juga kuliah sambil bekerja.

Hari ini ia kembali ke Suna sesuai rencana awalnya. Ada Kiba yang akan menemani perjalanannya lantaran adik dari kakak iparnya itu juga berada di Konoha selama liburan. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa mengantarkannya sampai stasiun karena jadwalnya yang makin padat akhir-akhir ini. Memang ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk kesuksesan Sasuke, dan itu sangat mahal.

Mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta peluru yang hendak ditumpanginya akan segera berangkat, sekali lagi ia memberikan peluk cium untuk orang tuanya. Lantas ia dan Kiba bergegas masuk untuk mencari tempat duduk yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

Orang tuanya dan ibu Kiba belum berhenti mengawasi keduanya yang masih tertangkap penglihatan mereka melalui jendela kereta. Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika mereka melepas sepasang muda-mudi itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Hinata masih sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum kereta berangkat. Setelah _shinkansen_ itu melaju cepat, ia merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk suaminya tercinta yang sekarang mungkin masih sibuk berpose di depan kamera.

_**Aku berangkat, Sasuke…**_

.

.

.

**End of Chapter ****10: ****Heartache**

**Saturday, January 19, 2013**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan pereview chapter sebelumnya:**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer, Lily Purple Lily, Indigo Mitha-chan, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, Dewi Natalia, Neerval-Li, jump-an, FP Gudang FF SH, miyu-chan, Minji-blackjack, Aden L kazt, chibi beary, Amai Yuki, Ryu Lawliet, awa-chan, Ella 'qina, Lavender Boo-Chan, Ssasuke 23, ck mendokusei, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Chooteisha Yori, Nivellia Yumie, Diane ungu, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Cho-nA**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	11. Return

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Return~**

.

.

.

Hinata kembali bekerja di kedai milik keluarga Sasori setelah satu bulan ia hanya disibukkan dengan kuliah. Ia bekerja saat akhir pekan saja karena prioritas utamanya memang menuntut ilmu di Universitas Suna. Di sisi lain, keluarga Sasori sudah memberikan kelonggaran padanya, meski mereka tidak mengetahui alasan sebenarnya ia dilarang bekerja. Dan ia merasa tidak enak hati jika terlalu lama meninggalkan posisinya yang akan terus kosong karena mereka tidak berniat menggantikannya dengan pekerja paruh waktu lain, walaupun untuk sementara.

Terkadang ia masih menangis tanpa sadar bila teringat akan anak pertamanya yang pergi terlalu cepat, yang semestinya lahir pada permulaan musim semi tahun depan jika bisa bertahan lebih lama di rahimnya. Ia paham bahwa Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya salah, malahan kesalahan terletak pada dirinya sendiri, dan penyebab kegugurannya bukan hanya lantaran tanding judo kala itu.

Sebulan sebelum ia pulang ke Konoha, ia memang bekerja lebih lama agar ia bisa menikmati liburan musim panasnya di kampung halamannya. Lantas melakukan perjalanan jauh tanpa izin dari dokter kandungan yang seharusnya ia datangi bila ia tahu mengenai kehamilannya. Ia juga masih ingat kalau ia sempat terjatuh sesaat setelah tiba di stasiun Konoha, dan ia tidak segera memeriksakan kandungannya karena ia benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

Liburan yang seharusnya penuh suka cita lantaran bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Sasuke, menjadi begitu suram karena seluruh anggota keluarganya berselimut duka. Bagaimanapun ia yang telah pergi juga dinantikan oleh keluarga besar mereka.

Berat badan Hinata sampai turun tujuh kilo dalam jangka satu bulan, terlebih karena hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak terlalu baik setelah kepergian anak pertama mereka. Sasuke yang makin sibuk pun masih merasa sangat bersalah, sedangkan Hinata belum lepas dari trauma yang membelenggunya. Ia sempat takut untuk hamil lagi lantaran tidak ingin peristiwa yang teramat menyakitkan itu kembali terulang dalam hidupnya, yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke kian menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hin?"

Hinata sedikit berjengit merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya. Setelah tersadar akan keadaan di sekitarnya, ia mengusap lengan atasnya dengan canggung karena lagi-lagi kedapatan melamun di tengah jam kerja. Lantas ia sedikit membungkuk pada Sasori yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya. Bagaimanapun temannya itu adalah bosnya bila berada di kedai.

"Ku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kamu banyak melamun." Terselip nada cemas pada kalimat Sasori, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "_Iie_," gumamnya.

"Mungkin kamu terlalu lelah."

"A-ah, tidak juga." Hinata menyahut cepat sembari melihat jam bundar menyerupai _takoyaki_ yang menggantung di dinding, "Lagipula tinggal satu jam lagi."

Sasori mencoba tersenyum maklum.

"Mumpung kedai sedang sepi, ayo ku kenalkan pada pamanku dan temannya."

"E-eh?"

Sasori turut terhenti karena Hinata menolak untuk meninggalkan dapur. Meski begitu ia belum melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Mereka dokter umum di rumah sakit milik Universitas Suna," tutur Sasori. "Hitung-hitung untuk menambah koneksimu. Apalagi mereka masih muda—sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun, kalau tidak salah—dan mereka berdua juga alumni dari Universitas Suna, khususnya fakultasmu, jadi ku rasa kamu akan mudah untuk berteman dengan mereka."

Hinata masih tampak ragu meski Sasori sudah menjelaskan sedemikian rupa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memerhatikan dua orang pria yang menempati meja di pojok kedai. Keduanya tampak berbincang ringan di sela menyantap _takoyaki_ gurita dan cokelat keju yang tadi mereka pesan.

"Mereka orang sibuk, lho … tidak bisa sering-sering datang ke kedai ini. Aku jamin kamu tidak akan menyesal setelah mengenal mereka, dan mereka bukanlah orang jahat."

Hinata tidak bermaksud untuk berburuk sangka. Ia hanya merasa sedikit minder. Tapi melihat senyum simpul dan wajah memohon Sasori, ia jadi tidak tega untuk kembali menolak. Dan lagi seharusnya ia malah berterima kasih pada Sasori yang telah berbaik hati untuk menambah kenalannya di kota panas yang masih terasa asing itu.

"Paman, ini dia temanku dari Konoha yang ku ceritakan waktu itu," ujar Sasori begitu berdiri di dekat meja yang ditempati oleh dua pria berambut pirang dan perak itu.

Pria yang berambut pirang menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan perlahan sebelum membuka suara, "Ternyata memang manis." Ia pun tersenyum sedikit mendapati tarikan bibir Hinata yang terkesan kikuk. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Yashamaru."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Ia jadi khawatir Yashamaru tidak nyaman menyalami tangannya yang dingin dan lumayan basah.

"Kalau paman yang itu bernama Yakushi Kabuto."

Sasori menunjuk pria yang berkacamata dengan dagunya, yang kemudian tampak mendesis pelan dan sedikit membulatkan mata ke arahnya. Namun ia tidak gentar sama sekali, malah terkikik geli lantaran sering mendapatkan reaksi serupa dari pria yang bersangkutan setiap kali ia memberikan panggilan paman. Memang usianya dengan kedua pria itu hanya terpaut lima tahunan.

Tidak jarang pula pamannya yang bernama Yashamaru itu protes karena ia tidak memanggil dengan sebutan kakak sesuai yang diminta. Tapi kali ini agaknya pengecualian lantaran dokter umum itu terlihat menjaga _image_ di depan Hinata.

"Jadi, namamu Hinata?" Kabuto berbasa-basi ketika bersalaman Hinata.

"Iya." Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia memang tidak mudah untuk berbicara banyak di hadapan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian duduk dulu, biar kita lebih enak ngobrolnya," usul Yashamaru.

Hinata mulai gelagapan, lantas menoleh pada Sasori untuk meminta penjelasan. Ia mengira hanya berkenalan, lalu ia akan kembali ke dapur. Namun Sasori malah duduk di sebelah Yashamaru tanpa menanggapi ketidaknyamanannya. Mau tidak mau ia menempati bangku kayu yang sama dengan Kabuto karena memang cukup untuk diduduki oleh dua orang.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," kata Kabuto pada Hinata.

"B-benarkah?"

Kabuto menyeringai tipis melihat wajah Hinata yang keheranan.

"Yang ku lihat waktu itu, kamu berlari-lari menuju laboratorium kimia dengan jas lab yang kebesaran, lalu sepatumu terlempar di koridor. Saat kamu berusaha memakai sepatumu lagi, malah alat tulismu yang berhamburan ke lantai—"

Sasori langsung tergelak. Begitu pula dengan Yashamaru yang tertawa kecil.

"—bisa jadi itu bukan kamu, karena mungkin aku harus ganti kacamata," imbuh Kabuto merendah.

Hinata sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. Jelas-jelas ia mengingat kejadian memalukan itu, berarti Kabuto memang tidak salah lihat.

"Sepertinya itu memang aku," cicit Hinata.

Sasori harus menahan tawa karena melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah karena malu.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu lari-lari begitu?" sambung Sasori.

"A-aku terlambat waktu itu," jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan dan hanya berani memandang Sasori yang sudah dikenalnya jauh lebih lama dari dua pria lainnya, "—aku baru ingat kalau jas labku masih ada di Kak Gaara karena terkena cairan kimia yang ditumpahkannya. Akhirnya Kak Gaara meminjamkan jas labnya, tapi aku jadi telat mengikuti praktikum…"

"Ternyata si Shiba itu bisa ceroboh juga." Sasori kembali tergelak.

"Gaara juga manusia," bela Yashamaru karena Gaara memang keponakan kesayangannya, "dan kau itu lebih muda darinya—kau harus lebih sopan padanya."

Sasori mencibir pamannya sebelum melayangkan pertanyaan untuk Kabuto, "Bukannya Kakak hanya kuliah di akhir pekan? Hinata kan tidak ada jadwal kuliah di hari Sabtu dan Minggu…"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak datang ke kampus pada hari lainnya. Kebetulan waktu itu aku diminta menemui salah seorang dosen yang tidak bisa mengajar sesuai jadwal karena harus ke luar kota selama dua minggu."

Sasori hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Hinata tertarik untuk bertanya, "Kata Sasori, Kakak sudah lulus…"

"Aku mengambil spesialis anestesi."

Hinata membulatkan mulutnya tanpa suara. Sebelumnya ia tidak terpikir bahwa Kabuto melanjutkan studinya walaupun sudah menjadi dokter umum. Mungkin nanti ia juga bisa bekerja dulu sebelum mengambil spesialis obstetri ginekologi atau spesialis kebidanan dan kandungan seperti yang pernah diangankannya. Tapi sebenarnya ia lebih ingin menjadi dokter umum yang kemudian mendirikan klinik di dekat rumahnya.

"Omong-omong, apa tugas dokter spesialis anestesi hanya membius orang-orang?"

Kini giliran Hinata yang menertawakan Sasori, tapi bukan dengan maksud jahat.

"Meski kau mahasiswa teknik, harusnya yang kau pelajari bukan hanya seputar mesin atau bangunan," timpal Yashamaru yang kemudian memiting leher Sasori dengan main-main.

"Tapi aku teknik elektro." Sasori lalu membalas pamannya dengan menggigit lengan yang masih mengalung di lehernya. Sontak pamannya melepaskan pitingannya sembari menggerutu lirih. "Dan lagi, Paman sendiri kapan mengambil spesialis saraf seperti yang pernah Paman bicarakan dengan Mama Karura? Jangan-jangan cuma tinggal rencana?"

"Enak saja."

"Lagipula Mama tidak akan mengizinkan Paman menikah sebelum Paman jadi dokter spesialis."

"Aish, mungkin sebaiknya aku ambil spesialis bedah supaya aku bisa menjahit mulutmu yang ember."

Hinata dan Kabuto turut tertawa ringan menyaksikan pertengkaran konyol antara paman dan keponakan yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan darah itu.

"Biar aku yang nanti membantumu membiusnya," timpal Kabuto, yang sukses menciptakan tawa lainnya karena Sasori sudah bungkam lantaran merasa terpojok.

Hinata benar-benar merasa terhibur berada di antara mereka. Gurauan mereka sungguh membantunya untuk melupakan kerisauan hati dan pikirannya barang sejenak. Dan ia tidak boleh lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasori.

.

.

.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa menolak lagi. Kau bahkan tidak diberi banyak pilihan."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan frustrasi. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan yang serbasalah. Boleh dibilang agensi memaksanya untuk menjadi aktor melalui kontrak baru yang membuatnya merasa tercekik. Dalam periode tertentu, ia harus memberikan masukan untuk agensi sebesar yang dicantumkan dalam kontrak. Jika tidak tercapai dalam jangka waktu yang ditetapkan, maka ia bisa dikenakan penalti yang bahkan tidak sanggup ia lunasi dengan sisa tabungannya.

_Salary_ dari pekerjaannya sebagai model majalah atau bintang iklan saja tidak akan mampu mencapai standar yang mereka bakukan. Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan turut berperan dalam film terbaru yang hendak digarap oleh rumah produksi yang merupakan anak perusahaan dari agensi hiburan yang menaunginya. Film ber_genre_ _romance humor_ yang sudah menetapkan Saara sebagai tokoh utama perempuan.

Manajernya juga bilang kalau setelah _casting_ ia bisa lolos sebagai tokoh utama laki-laki, maka ia harus berperan sebagai suami Saara. Kedua tokoh utama bertetangga dan saling mencintai, yang kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah di usia muda—saat keduanya masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Orang tua mereka pun merupakan sahabat kental yang sangat merestui hubungan mereka. Lantas tanpa alasan yang kuat, kata cerai terlontar di saat usia perkawinan masih seumur jagung. Mereka yang masih labil benar-benar berpisah setelah itu, yang mana si tokoh utama laki-laki melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri, lalu beberapa tahun berselang, dan keduanya berjumpa lagi dalam kesempatan yang tak terduga.

Sasuke merasa bahwa kisah hidupnya mirip dengan jalan cerita film itu. Namun ia tidak ingin ada perceraian di dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus bisa mempertahankan perkawinannya.

Yang jelas film itu akan _happy ending_ untuk kedua tokoh utama. Dan Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan firasat buruk—karena rasanya mustahil tidak ada _kissing scene_ di dalam film tersebut.

Kalau tatapan tajam Hyuuga Hiashi bisa membunuh, mungkin ia sudah mati sejak iklan lipstik yang mengandung adegan ciumannya dengan Saara tayang di televisi. Tetapi yang paling dikhawatirkannya adalah Hinata.

"Mereka memang selalu memanjakanmu, selalu menyesuaikan _job_ dengan jadwal kuliahmu, bisa maklum saat kau menolak tawaran kerja sama dari perusahaan ternama—meski pada akhirnya mereka tidak mau melepasmu," tambah sang manajer yang bernama Kimimaro itu. "Tapi kau tidak boleh lupa kalau mereka juga bisa bertindak tegas—mereka tetaplah yang berkuasa di sini."

"Aku tahu…" Sasuke mendesah lemah. "Tapi jangan paksa aku untuk menyetujui _casting_nya hari ini juga…" Ia paham kalau ia tidak punya pilihan lain yang lebih baik. Suka atau tidak suka, ia harus mendapatkan peran dalam film tersebut. Namun ia merasa tidak tenang jika belum membicarakannya dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi kau hanya punya waktu lima hari. Setelah itu, meski kau tidak menyetujuinya—mau tidak mau namamu akan terdaftar di lembaran _casting_."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi aku akan berada di Suna sampai hari itu tiba."

"Mau apa lagi? Meski tidak ada pemotretan dan syuting iklan, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Pokoknya aku harus ke sana."

Kimimaro hanya menghela napas panjang karena ia tahu kalau keputusan Sasuke tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan ia juga tidak ingin Sasuke merasa kehilangan privasi selama ia menjabat sebagai manajernya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kimimaro bangkit dari sofa seraya membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja. "Tapi saat aku datang lagi setelah waktu yang kau janjikan, kau harus sudah berada di sini. Aku tidak mau menerima kabar kalau kau kabur dari _casting_."

"Hn."

Kimimaro mulai terbiasa dengan gumaman Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu. Ia lalu meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke sembari menyampirkan tas hitamnya di salah satu pundaknya.

Mendengar debaman pintu depan, Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan mengirimi Hinata beberapa gambar yang ia dapatkan dari pemotretan tadi sore. Ia memberikan waktu kepada Hinata untuk melihat foto-foto terbarunya sampai ia memutuskan untuk menelepon. Namun Hinata mendahuluinya untuk melakukannya.

"Kamu tampak kurus, Key…"

Sasuke senang mendapatkan perhatian dari Hinata. Apalagi ia bisa kembali mendengar panggilan sayang dari istrinya. Sampai sebulan ke belakang, ia makin bersedih hati—di luar duka yang dirasakannya—jika mengingat Hinata hanya memanggil nama kecilnya. Sekarang ia bisa terlupa akan masalahnya.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir diri…"

Kini lengkungan tipis hadir di bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak, kok."

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu dalam program diet?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin karena aku tinggal sendiri sekarang."

Hening sejenak hingga Sasuke kembali bersuara dengan lirih, "Aku kangen…"

"Aku juga."

"Aku ingin bertemu."

"Kalau kamu ke Suna, aku akan masak banyak untukmu supaya berat badanmu naik," ujar Hinata setengah bergurau, tanpa tahu kalau Sasuke memang hendak menemuinya. "Lihatlah, kamu tidak tampak keren kalau badanmu kurus," candanya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya. Ia seperti bisa melihat kalau saat ini Hinata sedang memandangi fotonya.

"Janji, ya…?"

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu, besok kamu harus buat sarapan yang banyak. Aku akan berangkat ke Suna malam ini juga."

"Eh?"

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi, _Omae_…" Sasuke sengaja memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Tanpa memudarkan senyum simpulnya, ia mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang lain yang hendak ia bawa ke Suna. Meski sudah masuk pertengahan musim gugur, ia yakin di Suna masih terasa panas, dan ia lebih banyak membawa baju dengan lengan pendek. Ia juga membutuhkan jaket _hoodie_ untuk ia kenakan selama perjalanan, dan ia belum lupa kalau suhu udara di Suna turun drastis ketika malam hari.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena terus membayangkan bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sasuke setelah beberapa minggu ke belakang ia sulit bersikap biasa terhadap suaminya itu. Ia bahkan lebih dari sekali mengabaikan telepon dari Sasuke, padahal ia tahu suaminya itu mencuri waktu di tengah kesibukan hanya untuk menghubunginya. Kala itu yang terpikir olehnya bahwa ia akan kembali mendengar suara Sasuke yang diselingi isak seperti saat mereka menangisi kepergian anak pertama mereka di rumah sakit, dan yang terbayang di benaknya adalah bagaimana wajah yang biasanya selalu menampakkan ekspresi tenang tersebut dibasahi air mata.

Kepergian anak pertamanya sedikit banyak membuat keadaan jiwanya cukup terguncang. Ia menyimpannya sendiri karena tidak ingin menciptakan kekhawatiran untuk orang tua dan mertuanya. Dengan sugesti dari dirinya sendiri, perlahan ia bisa lepas dari belenggu traumanya karena ia yakin bahwa Sasuke juga tidak ingin melihatnya terus bersedih. Sasuke pun tentu mengalami trauma, namun setelah satu hari yang penuh air mata, suaminya itu senantiasa menunjukkan ketegaran di hadapannya agar ia tidak makin _down_.

Ia tercenung di depan meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi beraneka masakannya sebelum mendengar suara bel. Ia berlari ke pintu depan dengan senyum mengembang karena ia yakin bahwa yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan flatnya adalah suaminya tercinta. Begitu pintu ia buka lebar-lebar, ia tak kuasa untuk mencegah tangisannya yang pecah di dekapan pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Key…" isaknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah datang, kamu boleh meluapkan sepuasmu," bisik Sasuke seraya mengecupi wajah basah Hinata dengan penuh perasaan. Ia pun sangat merindukan Hinata, juga senyum tulus yang menyambut kedatangannya—yang baru dilihatnya lagi setelah kepergian anak mereka.

Sadar akan keadaan, Hinata segera menarik Sasuke ke dalam flatnya dan mengunci pintunya. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya karena Sasuke datang bukan untuk melihatnya menangis, lantas menggantinya dengan senyum manis. Ia pun lekas menggelandang Sasuke ke meja makan setelah meletakkan tas Sasuke—yang ia yakini berisi pakaian—di kamarnya. Di lemarinya juga masih ada beberapa pakaian Sasuke yang waktu itu sengaja ditinggal.

"Ternyata kamu benar-benar menepati janji." Sasuke tampak senang melihat banyak masakan yang menggugah selera di meja makan. Kebetulan ia sedang merasa sangat lapar karena semalam ia hanya makan sedikit nasi.

Teringat akan kontrak barunya, Sasuke berubah murung. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya pada Hinata. Apalagi istrinya itu terlihat begitu bahagia akan kedatangannya. Ia tidak mungkin tega menghancurkan kegembiraan itu dalam waktu singkat. Ia pun ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hinata tanpa bayang-bayang masalahnya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata mengambilkan nasi untuknya. Akan ia pikirkan lagi waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan pengusik hati dan pikirannya. Untuk saat ini ia ingin melepas kerinduannya sekaligus menyenangkan hati Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu berharganya yang tidak lebih dari lima hari untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Ia menemani Hinata belanja, lalu membeli jajanan di pinggir jalan dan makan es krim sambil berjalan pulang ke flat. Jika Hinata senggang, ia akan mengawani menonton televisi, tak peduli jika acaranya adalah drama yang menurutnya cengeng. Ia juga menunggu kepulangan Hinata dari kuliah dengan belajar memasak, dan istrinya itu akan memakan hasil masakannya dengan senyum lebar bagaimanapun bentuk atau rasanya. Di malam hari yang dingin, keduanya pun membakar kalori bersama.

Satu hari sebelum Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, yang bertepatan dengan hari Sabtu, Hinata mengajaknya ke sungai yang biasanya menjadi lokasi festival kembang api di musim panas. Mereka berjalan kaki dari flat menuju halte, lalu menaiki bus yang membawa mereka ke sungai yang berada di Suna bagian selatan tersebut. Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama Hinata mendatangi sungai itu yang ia tahu dari iklan di televisi juga selebaran yang ia dapatkan bulan lalu, sebelum digelarnya festival kembang api di Suna pada akhir Agustus.

Sasuke harus mengenakan topi agar identitasnya tidak diketahui oleh penduduk Suna yang mungkin mengenalnya sebagai model dan bintang iklan. Selama perjalanan ia terus menggamit jemari Hinata, bahkan ketika duduk berdampingan di bangku bus yang berada di bagian pojok paling belakang. Sesekali keduanya akan tertawa pelan di tengah obrolan ringan mereka.

Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, keduanya dibuat takjub oleh daun-daun _momiji_ yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Jalanan setapak di tepi sungai tampak seperti hamparan karpet merah yang sebenarnya adalah dedaunan yang berjatuhan. Bahkan tidak hanya mereka yang sedang menikmati momen indah di sekitar sungai yang jernih itu—ada pasangan lain, juga keluarga yang tampak berbahagia.

Hinata menggandeng Sasuke ke tepi sungai yang sedikit jauh dari lokasi yang ditempati orang lain. Ia mengajak Sasuke duduk di pinggir sungai, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas pinggangnya.

"Kertas origami?"

Sasuke baru tahu isi tas hitam Hinata. Ia kira hanya ponsel dan dompet yang dimasukkan ke dalam tas kecil itu.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya saat Hinata melipat salah satu kertas yang berwarna kuning cerah membentuk sebuah perahu.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari tiruan perahu yang kemudian ia tulisi menggunakan bolpoin hitam.

_**Uchiha Hisoka**_

… adalah nama yang diberikan Sasuke untuk…

_**Anak pertama kami yang lahir terlalu cepat…**_

Hinata melanjutkan tulisannya di bagian bawah nama anak mereka.

"Katanya sungai ini mengalir sampai Konoha sebelum bermuara di laut," gumam Hinata seraya mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski kini kesedihan itu kembali menghampirinya. Ia hendak menghanyutkan perahu kertas itu, namun Sasuke mengambil alih dan menambahkan kata-kata lain di bawah tulisannya.

_**Kami sangat menyayangimu…**_

Air mata Hinata turun begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu mengapa lagi-lagi air matanya menetes dengan begitu deras, namun ia berharap ini adalah terakhir kali ia menangisi anak pertama mereka yang pasti sudah berbahagia di tempat barunya karena pergi tanpa membawa dosa.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia di dunia ini. _Kami_-_sama_ pasti punya tujuan tertentu dengan menghadirkan Hisoka dalam hidup kita—meski sekejap." Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kita dikaruniai anak lagi, aku ingin memberinya nama Hisako atau Hisao, agar dia berumur panjang," ujar Hinata yang kembali terisak di dada Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke mulai buram, tapi ia menahan air matanya yang terus mendesak untuk jatuh. Ia tidak boleh lemah karena ia harus menguatkan Hinata.

"Hei, kita bisa didenda kalau ketahuan mengotori sungai." Sasuke mencoba berkelakar, dan itu sukses membuat Hinata tertawa.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa dikenal sebagai artis multitalenta," tanggap Hinata disertai nada candaan setelah Sasuke memberitahukan mengenai kontrak baru dan segala permasalahan yang belakangan terus merisaukannya. "Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih memahamimu dan pekerjaanmu…"

"Aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, dan sekarang aku sulit untuk kembali…"

"Jangan menyesali apapun yang telah terjadi."

"Tidak—sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu lebih terluka."

Hinata menunjukkan senyumnya sebelum membawa telapak tangan Sasuke untuk ia kecup dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku tidak apa-apa selama kamu masih menjadikanku sebagai alasan untuk kembali."

"Jangan berhenti untuk mempercayaiku. Hanya kamu—kamu satu-satunya."

Hinata mengangguk disertai senyum manis. "Aku percaya…"

Sasuke menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Hinata. Di tengah keremangan kamar mereka, ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Sudah ada konfirmasi dari pihak agensi Akatsuki bahwa Sasuke akan menjadi tokoh utama yang berpasangan dengan Saara. Ia sudah menjelaskan pada keluarganya sejak jauh hari, jadi mereka tidak terkejut dengan berita yang beredar di majalah dan internet. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang malah menyemangatinya ketika ia mengatakan masih harus berlatih akting. Hinata juga sudah terbiasa mendengar kabar burung yang mendesuskan kedekatannya dengan Saara. Istrinya itu mengerti bahwa ia berusaha untuk selalu profesional dalam bekerja.

"Kamu harus berhati-hati pada Saara." Karin sedikit berbisik ketika ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk makan berdua dengan Sasuke di kafetaria kampus. "Dia bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya."

"Aku sudah menyadarinya setelah aku dipaksa berperan di film yang dibintanginya. Sebelumnya dia pernah menawariku, tapi aku menolaknya."

Karin terkekeh sarkastis. "Cewek itu benar-benar…" desisnya geram.

"Bagaimanapun yang berkuasalah yang menang, tapi aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan itu. Kamu juga sudah tahu kalau ayahku akan pensiun sebentar lagi…"

Karin mengangguk paham. Namun ia tidak bisa membantu Sasuke jika dihadapkan dengan Saara yang bisa menggunakan kekuasaan sang ayah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Ia pun terlanjur mencintai profesinya, serta masih memerlukan pencaharian untuk membantu membayar biaya kuliahnya, dan ia tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari agensi hanya karena berurusan dengan Saara.

Melihat Suigetsu dan Juugo yang berjalan mendekat, mereka mengganti perbincangan seputar kuliah.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter ****11: ****Return**

**Friday, February 01, 2013**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Letak masing-masing kota di sini sesuai dengan peta dunia ninja Naruto, di mana Suna berada di barat, laut ada di timur dan selatan Konoha, lalu Kumo di utara.**

**Nama Hisoka bisa berarti rahasia. Saya memilihnya karena ia hadir di tengah kehidupan rumah tangga SasuHina yang masih dirahasiakan, dan nama itu unisex—bisa digunakan untuk anak laki-laki atau perempuan. Untuk nama Hisako (perempuan) dan Hisao (laki-laki) bisa diartikan sebagai anak yang berumur panjang.**

**Kepikiran dokter spesialis anestesi karena kemarin ada teman yang membicarakan tentang suaminya yang baru menjadi dokter umum dan sekarang melanjutkan kuliahnya pada spesialis itu, yang menurut saya lebih cocok untuk Kabuto yang rencana awalnya di fic ini cuma jadi dokter umum yang kebetulan datang ke kampusnya lalu lihat Hinata, hoho, gaje. Dan pertama mendengar spesialis anestesi, yang ada di pikiran saya seperti pemikiran Sasori, haha, dongdong to the max~ XD**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan pereview chapter sebelumnya:**

**kambingbakar, jump-an, ArisaKinoshita0, DevilAndAngelLove, Neerval-Li (**yang cerai pasangan di dalam film yang akan dibintangi Sasuke :D**), Guest, Diane ungu, chibi beary, Ella 'qina, Chooteisha Yori, Ryu Lawliet (**cinta juga bisa dinilai salah jika halalkan segala cara, lantas melukai orang lain—yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada kebencian, di sini maksudnya tentang Saara yang memanfaatkan kekuasaan ayahnya agar setidaknya ia bisa menjadi partner Sasuke, dan mereka bermitra secara tak biasa yang memungkinkan Hinata merasa terluka, begitulah :D**), Suzu Aizawa Kim, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Son Sazanami, Indigo Mitha-chan, Beauty Melody, lightning chrome, Naw d Blume, Hanyou Dark, Dewi Natalia, eurekabigail, Amai Yuki, ringohanazono6, SSasuke 23, Aiiko Aiiyhumi, mewluvly, Lily Purple Lily, ilaaSasuHinaChan, ocha chan, Dr. Boo-Chan, ck mendokusei, wikan wolfwinkel, Little Claris-Chan, Sugar Princess71**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	12. Oppressed

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Oppressed~**

.

.

.

Gaara berjalan santai menuju flat Hinata yang bernomor 08. Sebelah tangannya menenteng _shopping bag_, sementara tas kuliahnya masih menyampir di salah satu pundaknya. Ia melihat jam tangannya setelah satu kali menekan bel namun cukup lama tidak mendapat sahutan. Hinata bilang akan langsung pulang seusai kuliah, jadi seharusnya adik tingkatnya itu sudah berada di flatnya. Tadi ia juga sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Hinata bahwa ia akan mampir sebentar.

Apa jangan-jangan pesan darinya belum dibaca, atau malah tidak terkirim?

Dua kali lagi ia menekan bel, tapi pintu logam di depannya tak kunjung dibuka. Ia beranjak ke flat sebelah bernomor 09 yang diketahuinya ditinggali oleh adiknya, Sasori. Ia mungkin akan menitipkan sesuatu yang dibawanya kepada Kiba, jika beberapa saat yang lalu ia tidak mendapati pemuda pecinta anjing itu berada di parkiran depan bersama seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Kelihatannya akan pergi menilik sepeda motor yang siap dikendarai Kiba, jadi pastilah flat bernomor 07 itu kosong sampai sekian waktu ke depan.

Ia juga lumayan lama menunggu pintu flat Sasori dibukakan untuknya. Hingga Sasori muncul hanya dengan celana pendek dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Mau ketemu Hinata?" terka pemuda _baby face_ itu dengan nada ketus tanpa berniat membukakan pintunya lebih lebar.

"Aku mau mengembalikan ini, tapi sepertinya dia belum pulang." Gaara mengangkat sebentar _shopping bag_ yang dibawanya.

"Sini." Sasori mengambil alih bawaan Gaara karena ia sudah mengerti maksud dari kakak angkatnya itu.

Gaara jadi penasaran karena Sasori tidak mempersilahkannya masuk, juga seperti menghalanginya untuk melihat ke dalam flat bernomor 09 itu. Namun sekelebat sosok perempuan berambut violet panjang dengan pakaian terbuka yang berpindah dari sofa menuju pintu kamar masih dapat ditangkap penglihatannya. Dan wanita itu tak asing di ingatannya.

Ternyata kambuh lagi si _casanova_ yang satu ini!

"Sudah, pulang sana," desis Sasori karena Gaara tak lekas meninggalkan flatnya. Ia pun menyadari arah pandang Gaara sebelumnya.

"Mau ngadu ke Mama lagi?"

Lantaran Gaara masih diam berdiri di tempat, Sasori jadi tersulut emosi. Ia benci setiap kali Gaara mencampuri urusannya, padahal setahunya kakaknya itu tidak suka turut mengurus perkara orang lain. Bahkan saat ia masih sekolah di Konoha, ia dipaksa pulang ke Suna oleh orang tua angkatnya setelah Gaara melapor kalau kerjaannya cuma berpacaran tidak sehat dengan para wanita yang kebanyakan lebih berumur darinya—dan memang begitulah adanya.

"Dasar tukang ngadu."

Gaara terkekeh sarkastis. "Sudah menyerah, eh?"

Tidak perlu dijelaskan, Sasori sudah mengerti akan kata menyerah yang dimaksud oleh Gaara. Tentu kakaknya itu sedang menyinggung perasaannya terhadap Hinata. Selama ini, ia belum menyerah meskipun Hinata tampak dekat dengan Sasuke. Hingga ia mendapati Sasuke berada di flat Hinata, bahkan sampai bermalam selama beberapa hari. Hinata yang di matanya begitu pendiam dan polos, memasukkan seorang laki-laki ke flatnya lebih-lebih dibiarkan menginap. Kalau Sasuke dan Hinata hanya sekadar bersahabat, harusnya rival abadinya itu menginap di flat Kiba jika memang bermaksud liburan di Suna. Dan ia sudah benar-benar menyerah semenjak itu.

Lantas ia menghubungi kembali salah seorang mantan kekasihnya yang memberinya kartu nama ketika tak sengaja berjumpa di depan kedainya pada suatu sore. Wanita itu baru pulang dari kerja, dan masih dengan busana resminya yang dilengkapi _blazer_. Setelah berbincang sebentar, ia tahu kalau wanita itu mencari peruntungan di Suna setelah sebelumnya diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya di Konoha. Agaknya mantan kekasihnya itu tahu kalau ia sudah menghapus semua kontak para wanita yang pernah berhubungan dengannya. Dan mungkin juga masih menyimpan rasa untuknya sehingga tidak menyia-nyiakan pertemuan yang tak terduga tersebut.

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak perjumpaan kala itu, bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke flat begitu tahu Hinata bertempat tinggal di situ selama berada di Suna.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasori yang justru tampak termenung, Gaara menambahkan dengan nada geram, "Lagian kau bilang sudah putus dengan pacar-pacarmu yang kebanyakan tante-tante itu? Beraninya kau membohongi Mama. Kau juga meninggalkan rumah dengan alasan di sini ada teman sefakultasmu, Kiba, tapi nyatanya kau pindah supaya kau bisa bebas bersenang-senang. Huh, tanggung sendiri nanti akibatnya."

"Ya ya ya…" sambung Sasori tanpa antusias. Ia malas menanggapi Gaara yang mendadak cerewet jika menyangkut kehidupan asmaranya. Padahal Gaara sendiri tak jua berani mengungkapkan perasaan kepada sang gadis pujaan, malah sok mengatur dirinya yang dikenal sebagai _playboy_ cap kadal.

"Awas saja kalau Mama sampai jantungan setelah mendengar putra kesayangannya menghamili anak orang," gumam Gaara dengan penuh ancaman serta tatapan tajam yang diabaikan oleh Sasori.

Memang benar Sasori adalah anak angkat, namun keluarga Gaara sama sekali tidak pilih kasih. Mama Karura juga terus memanjakan Sasori selaku anak bungsunya. Bahkan Mama Karura masih sering mengantarkan makanan ke flat Sasori, atau memasakkan jika sedang senggang.

Sasori mendengus kesal. Gaara sangat bawel hari ini. Lagipula ia selalu bermain dengan hati-hati. Buktinya sejak kenakalannya di Konoha, belum ada di antara kekasihnya yang kebobolan.

Ya, belum.

"Kak Gaara."

Gaara menoleh mendengar suara Hinata yang diikuti derap langkah yang tergesa dari arah tangga. Hinata pasti sudah tahu perihal maksud dari kedatangannya. Ia jadi tidak tega melihat Hinata yang buru-buru membuka pintu flatnya dengan napas menderu.

"Santai saja," kata Gaara sembari meminta kembali _shopping bag_ yang masih ditenteng Sasori. Selanjutnya ia hanya mendecak pelan karena Sasori langsung membanting pintu flatnya.

"Kakak tidak masuk dulu?" tanya Hinata yang masih terlihat mengatur napas.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja."

"Maaf, Kak, tadi aku mampir sebentar ke _minimarket_. Saat masuk kelihatannya sepi, tapi malah antre waktu sudah sampai kasir."

"Tak apa, aku jadi bisa ngobrol sama si Kadal."

Hinata terkikik pelan sebelum masuk untuk mengambil jas lab Gaara yang pernah dipinjamnya. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan kapan ia mengembalikannya karena kakak tingkatnya itu masih memiliki gantinya. Namun ia tidak mau Sasuke mengambek lagi kalau tahu ia belum mengembalikan jas kebesaran itu kepada pemiliknya. Sebelum pulang ke Konoha, Sasuke sempat agak marah lantaran menemukan jas putih dengan nama Gaara itu di antara pakaian kering yang baru diangkatnya dari jemuran. Dan ia juga sudah merindukan jas lab miliknya.

"Tapi maaf, Hin, ternyata nodanya tidak bisa hilang. Jadi aku membelikan yang baru," ujar Gaara seraya menyerahkan _shopping bag_ yang ternyata berisi dua jas lab.

Hinata jadi tidak enak hati karena ia merasa sudah banyak merepotkan Gaara selama ini.

"S-sebenarnya tidak perlu—"

"Tidak masalah. Aku pulang."

"A-ah, terima kasih kalau begitu." Hinata merendahkan kepalanya singkat sebelum Gaara berbalik.

.

.

.

Film yang dibintangi Sasuke dan Saara masih setengah jalan dalam proses syutingnya ketika keduanya dijadwalkan melakukan pemotretan untuk poster. Mereka berdua mengenakan piama _couple_ dengan motif beruang cokelat kecil-kecil. Sasuke memakai yang berwarna biru muda, sedangkan Saara dibalut piama merah jambu. Dan sebagian pose dilakukan di atas tempat tidur, yang membuat Sasuke merasa telah mengkhianati Hinata secara terang-terangan.

Beberapa poster dipublikasikan bersamaan dengan _teaser_ pertama, meskipun film itu baru akan premier pada bulan Januari di Festival Film Internasional Konoha, dan dirilis pada penghujung musim dingin, yang bertepatan dengan Hari Valentine tahun depan.

Begitu ibunya selesai menonton _teaser_ _trailer_ yang berdurasi tiga puluh detik itu, ia langsung dicereweti via telepon hingga telinganya panas. Ibunya berujar tidak rela melihatnya begitu mesra dengan perempuan lain, padahal ia belum pernah sedemikian intim dengan Hinata di depan keluarganya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ibunya sudah menonton _trailer_ kedua dengan durasi dua menit yang mencakup adegan malam pertamanya dengan Saara, walaupun tidak ditunjukkan secara gamblang lantaran bukan film khusus orang dewasa.

Ia makin tertekan tatkala kembali beradegan ciuman yang semestinya sudah selesai sejak kemarin, namun harus ditunda karena ia dianggap terus-menerus melakukan kesalahan sehingga tidak henti-hentinya di_cut_ sutradara. Padahal ia sudah menekankan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus melakukannya dengan benar, agar _take_ ciuman yang teramat menyiksanya itu bisa sekali jadi. Sayang sekali, sugestinya malah membuat aktingnya kelihatan tidak natural lantaran ekspresinya yang tampak terpaksa, juga bahasa tubuhnya yang terlihat kaku ketika melakukannya. Ia sampai tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia mengulang adegan yang sama.

"_CUT_!"

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sasuke kembali mengumpat-umpat dalam hati karena lagi-lagi adegannya dihentikan kendati ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya semula yang sedikit menindih Saara di sofa.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Sasuke! Harus berapa kali lagi aku mengatakannya supaya kau mengerti?! Lakukan dengan lebih rileks, dan nikmati!"

Nikmati apanya?! Sialan!

Sasuke nyaris memaki sang sutradara kalau saja ia tidak mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sungguh suasana hatinya amat buruk sekarang.

"Ayo fokus, Sasuke, kembali fokus!"

Andai sejak awal ia bisa tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, pasti lebih baik kalau ia berperan di film ber_genre_ horor atau _crime_ jika ia memang boleh memilih. Sayangnya ia tidak diberi banyak pilihan.

Hanya satu keuntungan yang dapat dirasakan Sasuke dari penggarapan film itu; ia bisa menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di negara yang dijuluki Matahari Tak Pernah Tenggelam, yang juga disebut-sebut sebagai negeri Albion, biarpun tujuannya bukan untuk bervakansi. Moga-moga saja suatu hari ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengajak Hinata bulan madu ke sana.

.

.

.

Hinata memeluk lututnya yang ia lipat di atas kursi setelah menonton _teaser trailer_ dari film yang dibintangi suaminya.

Meski ia bilang bisa mengerti dan tak akan cemburu, ia tetaplah manusia biasa, seorang perempuan yang mempunyai sisi egois serta posesif. Tetap saja hatinya panas jika melihat Sasuke bisa mesra dengan perempuan lain meskipun itu hanya bagian dari akting. Ia masih punya rasa ingin memiliki Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri, tanpa sudi membagi suaminya dengan siapapun baik hati maupun fisik. Ia hanya tidak mau Sasuke merasa lebih tertekan bila ia turut menyudutkannya lantaran pekerjaan itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya yang semula menatap sendu, lantas menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya. Ia dan Sasuke bahkan belum pernah mengenakan piama _couple_ seperti di film itu. Ia sangat iri, sungguh, ia amat cemburu. Dadanya sesak, dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya lantaran ia menahan tangis.

Di saat ia benar-benar ingin sendiri, ponselnya malah berdering. Dengan malas ia meraih si mungil berwarna putih yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya itu. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut karena Sasuke malah mengajaknya berkomunikasi melalui _video call_ dalam keadaannya yang siap menangis. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau air matanya sudah turun. Mendapatkan pertanyaan itu dari Sasuke justru membuat penglihatannya makin buram.

"Hei, jangan membuatku khawatir…"

"I-itu … noda di jas labku tidak bisa hilang…" kilahnya di sela isak tangisnya. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar begitu melihat kening Sasuke yang mengernyit tak percaya.

"Kamu menangis bukan karena itu, kan?" lirih Sasuke yang merasa begitu bodoh karena tak berdaya di saat Hinata membutuhkan pelukannya. "Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menyakitimu…"

Hinata menggeleng cepat sembari menahan air mata yang terus mendesak.

"Aku ingin pergi ke festival bersamamu seperti dua tahun yang lalu di Kumo. Aku juga ingin mengikuti festival panen yang digelar Paman Kou…" Hinata kembali berdalih. "Setahun yang lalu kita masih bisa mengikuti festival budaya di sekolah. Dan akhir-akhir ini kuil selalu ramai, tapi aku hanya berdiam di flat kalau tidak pergi ke kampus. Aku selalu teringat padamu kalau melihat jejeran obor atau lampion yang digantung di sepanjang jalan menuju kuil—"

"Aku juga merindukanmu…" Sasuke mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Hinata. Istrinya itu hanya sedang merasa kesepian. Ia tersenyum sedikit setelah melihat Hinata menghentikan tangisnya digantikan jari telunjuk yang menyentuh bibir. "Cium?" terkanya dengan tampang sok polos. "Nakalnya…"

.

.

.

Hinata pulang dari kedai Sasori dengan menumpang motor _matic_ Kiba. Hari ini kedai sangat sibuk karena Sasori membagikan _takoyaki_ secara cuma-cuma di usianya yang genap delapan belas tahun. Meski hari ini ia tidak bekerja lantaran kuliah, ia diundang untuk menghadiri pesta kecil-kecilan yang digelar keluarga Sabaku, di mana acaranya setelah kedai tutup dan hanya dihadiri kerabat serta teman dekat Sasori, termasuk Kiba. Ia dan Kiba meninggalkan pesta lebih awal karena besok masih ada kuliah, sedangkan Sasori mungkin akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Oh ya, Hin,"

Hinata tidak jadi masuk flatnya karena panggilan Kiba.

"—dari kemarin aku ditagih uang langganan koran. Tapi seminggu ini aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus, jadi aku tidak bisa membayarnya. Besok kalau penagihnya datang, tolong bayarkan dulu karena katanya bulan ini sedikit naik, tapi aku belum tahu berapa."

"Oke." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Siiip…" Kiba mengacungkan ibu jarinya disertai senyum lebar. "Nah, _oyasumi_~" imbuhnya ceria.

"_Oyasumi_…" balas Hinata sebelum menutup pintu.

Ia masih mempertahankan senyum simpulnya seraya berjalan ke kamarnya. Ternyata kebiasaan Kiba sejak sekolah dasar dibawa hingga kini. Dulu Kiba sering membawa _manga_ koran ke sekolah, yang biasanya juga dipinjam teman-temannya, termasuk Sasuke. Bahkan di zaman yang sudah serba elektronik seperti sekarang, Kiba masih saja gemar mengoleksi koran dalam bentuk _manga_ tersebut.

Ia jadi teringat teman-temannya di Konoha. Begitu tahu Sasuke berperan di film ber_genre_ _romance_, mereka justru mengirimkan banyak pesan untuk menghiburnya, dan ia yakin bahwa mereka malah tidak memberikan ucapan selamat ataupun dukungan untuk suaminya. Selain Kiba dan Sai yang mengetahui status pernikahannya, mereka hanya tahu kalau ia dan Sasuke sedang dekat melebihi sahabat atau teman sejak kecil.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar, ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Perhatiannya lantas terenggut oleh kalender di sisi kulkas kecilnya. Ia membalikkan tiga lembar terdepan hingga ia menemukan tanggal yang begitu istimewa.

_**11  
>November<strong>_

Pada hari itu, genap dua tahun ia menjadi istri dari suaminya tercinta.

Hingga akhir tahun Sasuke akan disibukkan dengan syuting film. Mungkinkah suaminya itu akan mengingatnya?

Ah, mungkin terlalu malam untuk mandi. Tetapi ia ingin berendam dengan air hangat yang ditetesi minyak lavender. Ia membutuhkannya karena belakangan ia sedikit sulit untuk tidur.

.

.

.

_**Keponakan merindukanmu**__**…**_

Dini hari pada tanggal sebelas November, Hinata dibangunkan oleh suara dari ponselnya. Ia masih setengah mengantuk ketika menemukan foto Sasuke yang tengah mencium pipi _chubby_ keponakannya—putra pertama Kak Itachi dan Kak Hana. Entah foto itu diambil kapan, mengingat kesibukan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Dengan mata masih mengerjap, ia tersenyum senang sekaligus gemas melihat bayi gempal yang musim semi tahun depan sudah berusia dua tahun itu. Ah, pasti Kiba juga merindukan keponakannya.

Belum juga ia bangkit dari berbaringnya, pesan dari Sasuke kembali datang.

_**Happy 2nd anniv~**_

Senyum Hinata akan lebih lebar jika mungkin.

_**Love u~ :***_

Hinata tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Begitu ada notifikasi pesan baru, ia buru-buru membukanya.

_**Mungkin paketnya akan datang sebentar lagi.  
>Kamu tidak ada kuliah kan hari ini?<br>Jangan tidur lagi!**_

Hinata mengernyit. Ia akan menanyakan perihal paket itu, namun pesan lainnya kembali menggetarkan ponselnya.

_**Tidak usah banyak tanya.  
>Tunggu saja.<strong>_

Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan kikikan gelinya. Hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana itu, Sasuke sudah berhasil membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Hinata bersiaga di ruang tengah menunggu paket yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke. Ia sampai belum mandi karena cemas pengantar paket akan datang ketika ia masih berada di kamar mandi. Alhasil ia hanya membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi, selain mengganti piamanya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas dilihat orang lain.

Ia sedang mengisi waktu dengan menonton berita pagi tatkala belnya berbunyi. Dengan tak sabar ia membuka pintu flatnya dan benar saja seorang pria berdiri di sebelah kardus besar setinggi dada orang dewasa. Ia lalu diminta membubuhkan tanda tangannya di resi bukti terima kiriman barang sebelum pria bertopi itu membantunya memasukkan kardus yang sebenarnya tidak berat tersebut.

Begitu pria itu undur diri, ia lekas menutup pintu flatnya dan dengan cekatan membuka paket dari Sasuke yang diyakininya sebagai kado ulang tahun pernikahan untuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke malah memintanya pulang ke Konoha ketika tadi ia menanyakan perihal hadiah yang diinginkan oleh suaminya itu. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa pulang sebelum liburan.

Matanya berbinar gemas saat mendapati boneka kucing gembul berwarna abu-abu cerah yang duduk di dalam kardus yang sudah ia buka sepenuhnya. Boneka setinggi dadanya itu begitu lembut di tangannya. Ia membereskan kardus yang sudah sobek si beberapa bagian itu untuk ia buang di tempat sampah yang ada di depan bangunan flatnya sebelum membawa bonekanya ke ruang tengah. Saking besarnya, boneka itu sampai memakan tempat sebagian sofa panjangnya.

Ia hendak mengirimkan pesan kepada Sasuke, namun sesuatu yang sedikit keras di perut bonekanya membuatnya penasaran. Ia urung untuk rebahan berbantalkan kaki boneka barunya, dan merogoh sesuatu yang berada di dalam saku kaus imut yang bahkan tidak muat di perut si gendut itu. Dan Hinata menemukan sebentuk kotak perhiasan berlapis beludru biru tua. Pelan-pelan ia membukanya dengan dada yang bergemuruh.

Ia nyaris menganga karena menemukan kalung cantik berbandul batu permata yang berwarna biru muda kehijau-hijauan. Pasti sangat mahal, sementara ia belum memberikan apapun untuk Sasuke. Ia kemudian tertarik untuk membuka secarik kertas berwarna ungu pucat yang dilipat di bagian bawah kalung berbahan emas putih tersebut.

_**Hei, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu.  
>Harusnya kamu buka tanggal 27 Desember.<br>Ayo tutup lagi!**_

"Sasuke_ no baka_," gumamnya dengan luapan rasa bahagia.

.

.

.

Menjelang Natal, Sasuke malah jatuh sakit karena kecapaian dan stres yang menumpuk. Beruntung syuting filmnya sudah rampung. Jadi manajernya hanya kelimpungan menunda jadwal pemotretannya. Semoga saja sang pemilik _brand_ tidak kapok memakainya sebagai model, lebih-lebih menuntutnya. Tetapi ia pun tidak ingin terbaring lemah dengan infus yang mengalir ke tubuhnya, apalagi kepalanya serasa mau pecah sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bisa menghadiri premier filmnya.

Selama ia sakit, ibunya menginap di apartemennya untuk merawatnya bersama manajernya. Ibunya juga mengatakan kalau Hinata akan berada di Konoha semasa liburan musim dingin. Jika memungkinkan, manajernya akan menjemput Hinata agar istrinya itu juga bisa menginap di apartemennya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi para pemburu berita. Setahunya ada sekelompok wartawan dalam keadaan siap sedia di sekitar bangunan bertingkat yang dihuninya beserta beberapa artis dari agensi yang sama dengannya tersebut.

Ia hampir tertidur manakala mendengar suara ibunya yang bersahutan dengan suara feminin yang dikiranya adalah Hinata. Ternyata sakit membuatnya tidak bisa membedakan suara orang dengan benar. Bukan istrinya, hanya seorang Saara yang datang membesuknya dengan membawakan sekeranjang buah dan sebuket mawar merah muda—bunga kesukaan Hinata.

Saara memberikan keranjang buahnya kepada Mikoto, lantas ia turut mengekor ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya. Setelah memasukkan tangkai mawar tak beraroma itu ke dalam vas bening yang sudah diisi air, ia membawanya ke kamar Sasuke dan menaruhnya di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Ia mengulum senyum melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya sudah tertidur. Padahal ia ingin berbicara sepatah dua patah kata dengan Sasuke, setidaknya berbasa-basi perihal perkembangan kesehatan lelaki berparas rupawan itu.

Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur Sasuke dan meraih telapak tangan yang terbebas dari selang infus. Ia menautkan jari-jari lentiknya pada jemari yang lebih besar itu dan memberikan kecupan lembut yang pasti tidak akan mudah ia lakukan di saat Sasuke terjaga.

Sasuke sangat menarik di matanya. Seorang pemuda yang begitu mudah memikat hatinya sejak pandangan pertama—bermula ketika Sasuke menjadi partner sementara Karin. Berikutnya ia tak ubahnya seperti para remaja putri yang menginginkan Sasuke menjadi bagian dari agensinya. Saat secara kebetulan ada seorang peragawan yang meninggalkan agensi karena tidak memperpanjang masa kontrak yang telah berakhir, ia benar-benar memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya, dan hal itu terbukti mempermulus usahanya.

Sebenarnya ia tak percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan, dan ia yakin bahwa Sasuke hadir dalam hidupnya karena takdir.

Ya, pasti takdir.

"_Daisuki desu_…"

.

.

.

Mikoto sedikit heran melihat Hinata memasuki dapur dan agak tergesa menghampirinya yang tengah memasak bubur untuk Sasuke.

"Katanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Sasuke?" godanya dengan senyum jail.

"D-dia tidur, Bu…"

"Yah … padahal sudah waktunya dia makan siang." Mikoto tidak bisa melihat raut sedih Hinata lantaran terlalu sibuk dengan bubur yang diaduknya agar tidak hangus.

"I-itu … lawan main Sasuke di film itu juga masih ada di sana." Hinata mencicit.

"Oh, Nak Saara. Tidak masalah kalau kamu menemui Sasuke sekarang. Nak Saara ramah, kok. Pasti kamu bisa sekalian berkenalan dengannya. Ibu merasa bersalah karena sempat berburuk sangka padanya, padahal waktu itu belum mengenalnya."

Karena Hinata tak menyahut, Mikoto menambahkan, "Kamu masih cemburu, Sayang? Itu wajar, tapi kita juga harus bisa mengerti keadaannya yang sama dengan Sasuke—yang bertindak demikian berani lantaran tuntutan profesi."

Tapi, apakah yang disaksikannya baru saja juga sekadar akting?

Saara yang memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan seorang perempuan yang sedang kasmaran. Saara yang menggenggam dan mengecup lembut tangan Sasuke yang bahkan sudah dua bulan lebih tidak bisa disentuhnya. Saara yang menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke—suaminya…

.

.

.

**End of Chapter ****12: Oppressed**

**Monday, February 04, 2013**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Sudah baca Kekkon Suru, kan? Yak, SasuHina menikah tanggal 11 November.**

**Oya, boneka kucingnya Hinata bukan yang bisa berdiri dengan empat kaki, tapi sepasang kaki depannya jadi tangan. Kalo pengin tahu contohnya, silakan lihat PP FB saya, haha.**

**Hayo, adakah lagi pembaca yang menyadari dari mana inspirasi untuk film yang dibintangi Sasuke dan Saara? Di apdetan kemarin saya menunggu review mengenai hal itu, hoho. Tapi jujur saya belum nonton drama itu karena sebagai fans normal -?- saya tidak kuat lihat si tokoh utama mesra sama cewek, karena bagi saya dia cuma boleh mesra sama makanan, haha (patut dipertanyakan kadar kenormalannya sebagai penggemar).**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan pereview chapter sebelumnya:**

**kambingbakar, indri. yani. 16718979 (**aww, jangan Hisoka yang itu, haha**), Aden L kazt (**kalau ingin tahu ntar status pernikahan Sasuke terungkap atau tidak, jangan bosan-bosan untuk mengikuti fic ini ya, hehe**), Nolarious (**hehe tak apa kok, tapi Saara masih tujuh belas tahun lho, masa mau jebak-jebakan gitu, gimana sama sekolahnya hayo, gimanapun dia masih memikirkan masa depannya, mungkin ntar kalo udah lulus aja #plak #kidding**), Diane ungu, widhyie lavender onna, Minji blackjack unlogin (**Hinata gak mary sue kok, kan wajar kalau dia gak nolak niat baik Sasori yang mau bantu dia nambah koneksi, dia membutuhkan itu sebagai calon dokter karena boleh jadi mereka bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan nantinya, lagian kan belum tentu laki-laki yang kenal Hinata bakalan punya perasaan khusus, hehe, oya To Be With You belum tamat lho :D**), kiseki, Shiro, Neerval-Li (**ternyata masih Nee aja yang menyadari drama itu, dan tentunya jadi tahu tentang ke'gila'anku terhadap para 'pria dewasa' #gaje :D**), Kwon detty, Ryu Lawliet, jump-an, Lily Purple Lily, Sugar Princess71 (**dari pengalaman teman-teman, nikah muda ada enak dan tidak enaknya *kayaknya semua juga gitu* ^^v**), flowers, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Dewi Natalia, nurul. wn, Indigo Mitha-chan, ck mendokusei (**boleh dibilang kalau konflik di fic ini pasang surut, hoho**), Cho-na, Eilla 'qina (**sebenarnya penginnya udah tamat itu fic, hehe :D**), Aiiko Aiiyhumi**

**Ternyata ada lebih dari satu versi masa depan rumah tangga -?- SasuHina yang diinginkan beberapa pembaca. Mungkin bisa untuk fic lain karena untuk fic ini konfliknya gak terlalu berat kok, hehe. Untuk 'membakar kalori' ternyata cukup menghibur ya? Haha.**

**Untuk perempuan yang dibawa Sasori ke flatnya, sudah pernah muncul di Cintaku Seperti Hantu sebagai mantan Sasori, lebih tua dari Sasori, dan Hinata juga pernah berpapasan. Hayo, ada yang tahu siapa dia? Hoho.**

**Sekali lagi t****erima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa… ^^**


	13. Valentine

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Kekkon Sagi © Haruno Aoi**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: selalu OOC, fanfic picisan pembangkit mood author, masih berhubungan dengan Cintaku Seperti Hantu dan Mertuaku Seperti Hantu**

.

.

.

**-x- Kekkon Sagi -x-**

**~Valentine~**

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa berlagak tidak mendengar pernyataan cinta Saara padanya karena ia sulit tidur kala itu. Sudah pasti ia tidak dapat membalas perasaan Saara. Dan ia harus lekas meluruskan masalah ini sebelum Saara makin sukar lepas darinya.

Belum selesai satu masalah, ia malah menemukan masalah lain. Ia mendapati Hinata dan Kimimaro sedang bercengkerama di meja makan. Keduanya tampak begitu akrab, bahkan ia tidak melihat ibunya masih berada di apartemennya. Jadi kesimpulannya, istri dan manajernya itu hanya berdua entah sejak kapan, dan ia benci melihatnya.

"Tak ada makanan? Aku lapar," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Hinata langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik menghampiri Sasuke. Ia terkejut suaminya sudah bangun dari tempat tidur karena tadi sore masih mengeluh pusing.

"Kenapa kamu melepas sendiri infusmu?" Hinata menatap cemas punggung tangan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kau tidak pulang, Kak?"

"Kau mengusirku?" sahut Kimimaro yang mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari kalimat Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu belakangan ini. Terima kasih, dan kau butuh istirahat." Sasuke masih berkata dengan tidak ramah, membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya mengenai sikap suaminya.

"Okelah, ku lihat kau juga sudah sehat," balas Kimimaro yang mencuci cangkir bekas kopinya sebelum meraih tasnya di ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak ada _job_ kan sampai premier?"

"Yah, kau _free_ sampai seminggu setelah tahun baru," jawab Kimimaro yang mulai mencangklong tas selempangnya, "—jadi nikmatilah liburanmu." Ia lantas mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata sebelum melangkah ke pintu depan. "Kau juga Hinata, selamat Natal dan tahun baru…"

Hinata membalasnya dengan ucapan serupa disertai senyum, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih mendongkol memikirkan bermacam topik yang mungkin diobrolkan oleh dua orang itu sebelumnya. Sasuke kemudian melangkah ke sofa di depan televisi hanya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya yang kembali pening.

"Ibu ke mana?"

"Ibu pulang jam enam tadi. Sebenarnya Ibu tidak tega meninggalkanmu yang masih belum sehat betul, tapi Ayah juga kasihan kalau ditinggal terlalu lama. Lagipula tidak masalah, kan? Aku juga bisa merawatmu dan memasak untukmu."

"Lalu, mana makan malamku?" desis Sasuke yang masih kesal.

"Aku kira kamu tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi, jadi aku tadi hanya masak untuk diriku sendiri dan Kak Kimimaro."

Hinata berkata tenang tanpa tahu kalau wajah Sasuke bertambah masam. Ia yang berdiri di belakang sofa mencoba memijit kepala Sasuke, namun suaminya itu menghindar, dan ia baru menyadari kesalahannya dalam berbicara.

"Oh, jadi kau berharap aku tidak bangun supaya kau bisa berduaan lebih lama dengan laki-laki lain?" Sasuke mendesis tajam.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak terpancing amarah Sasuke, "Aku tidak enak menyuruhnya pulang. Bagaimanapun Kak Kimimaro sangat baik dan memperlakukanmu seperti adiknya sendiri, apalagi beberapa hari ini dia juga tidak keberatan membantu Ibu merawatmu. Aku yakin dia tidak menganggapku lebih dari saudara adiknya."

"Siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang?" gumam Sasuke sinis.

Hinata mengalihkan topik agar suasana tak semakin panas, "Kamu ingin makan apa? Biar aku buatkan." Ia masih ingat kalau kemarin Sasuke mengatakan sudah bosan makan bubur.

"Laparku sudah hilang."

"Jangan seperti ini, Key…"

"Mungkin kau memang butuh hiburan karena kau mulai bosan padaku."

"Sasuke…" Hinata memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke dan berusaha membujuk suaminya yang agaknya merajuk—atau mungkin boleh disebut cemburu.

Kalau cuma berbincang santai dengan lelaki lain Sasuke sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika suaminya itu berganti posisi dengannya? Barangkali Sasuke akan menceraikannya kalau ia beradegan mesra dengan laki-laki lain.

Tapi sebetulnya Sasuke tersulut emosi bukan hanya lantaran Hinata berduaan dengan Kimimaro, "Sudah ku bilang kalau keputusan untuk mengaku sebagai sepupuku sangatlah keliru. Alhasil, dia jadi tidak segan mendekatimu."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Mengaku sebagai istrimu dan membiarkanmu mendapatkan masalah di agensi? Bagaimana kalau agensi menjatuhimu penalti—yang tidak mampu kita bayar—karena mereka merasa tertipu sejak awal? Bagaimana dengan penggemarmu yang pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

Sasuke tepekur dengan pandangan kosong ke layar televisi yang tidak menyala. Segala pengandaian dan penyesalan bermain di benaknya yang sibuk. Andai ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, ia akan mengaku bahwa ia sudah menikah sebelum menyetujui kontrak dengan agensi yang kini memberikan banyak perubahan dalam kehidupannya. Atau mungkin lebih baik kalau ia menolak tawaran kerja sama itu agar ia tetap bisa hidup tenang tanpa menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Secara materi, ia memang mendapatkan banyak keuntungan dengan bergabung di _Akatsuki Talent Agency_ yang merupakan salah satu agensi hiburan terbesar di negaranya. Tetapi, ia pun harus menukarnya dengan sesuatu yang besar pula—malahan lebih berharga, yang salah satunya adalah waktu yang bahkan mustahil bisa dibeli dengan gepokan uang.

Kini penyesalan tiada guna…

"Bagaimana pula jika kontrak kerjasamamu dengan perusahaan atau pemilik _brand_ diakhiri secara sepihak oleh agensi tanpa persetujuanmu, lantas kamu yang diminta menanggung semua kerugian atau dendanya? Dengan apa kita harus membayar semua itu—"

Perkataan Hinata terhenti tatkala Sasuke mendekapnya. Ia mengerti bahwa Sasuke pun bingung—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di tengah situasi yang serbasalah.

"Tidak seharusnya aku terus memojokkanmu jika kesalahan ada padaku…"

Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat sembari menggeleng pelan, "Kamu tidak salah—kamu hanya berusaha memperbaiki hidup keluarga dengan cara yang berbeda."

Merasakan lingkaran lengan di tubuhnya yang mengerat, Hinata makin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu suaminya yang hangat.

"Jujur, aku belum terbiasa dengan kedekatanmu dengan beberapa artis perempuan—aku masih cemburu dan terkadang tidak mau mengerti, tapi bukankah itu menunjukkan kalau aku masih punya rasa padamu?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata tepat di kedua mata. Wajahnya tampak serius, yang entah bagaimana malah menghadirkan semburat malu di wajah Hinata.

"Rasa apa?" goda Sasuke tanpa melunakkan ekspresinya yang _stoic_, membuat Hinata makin salah tingkah disertai pandangan yang tidak fokus.

"A-akan ku masakkan sup."

Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata yang bersiap kabur hingga istrinya itu kembali terduduk di sampingnya.

"Bukankah kamu ingin memijatku?"

"Tapi kamu lapar, kan?"

"Ya—lapar sekali, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya sampai kita menghabiskan liburan di rumah Ayah dan Ibu."

Hinata mengernyit bingung, sampai seringai tipis Sasuke yang beraura mesum menyadarkannya akan pokok yang disinggung oleh suaminya itu. Akhirnya bantal-bantal sofa melayang ke arah Sasuke sebelum Hinata menyibukkan diri di dapur.

.

.

.

Sesuai kesepakatan, sejak malam Natal, Sasuke dan Hinata menginap di kediaman Uchiha. Tapi sama seperti Sasuke, masa libur Hinata pun hanya sampai satu minggu setelah tahun baru, sehingga ia harus kembali ke Suna sebelum liburan musim dinginnya berakhir. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak rela—ia ingin Hinata tetap di Konoha agar keduanya bisa bersama-sama melewatkan _Valentine's Day_ juga _White Day_. Namun ia juga tidak boleh egois.

Yang sekarang bisa mereka lakukan adalah memanfaatkan masa libur yang tersisa dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Key, aku sedang subur," tolak Hinata halus saat Sasuke menagih haknya.

"Lantas?" sahut Sasuke tenang tanpa berpindah dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kamu melupakan alat kontrasepsi," bisik Hinata malu-malu.

"Kemarin yang terakhir."

"Kalau begitu kita tunda sampai kamu membelinya."

"_Nani_?!"

"Sstt … kamu ingin membangunkan Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Ini hampir tengah malam, dan kamu tahu sendiri aku sedang diburu paparazi akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana kalau aku kepergok membeli itu? Aku juga ragu bisa lepas dari _fans_ jika aku bertemu mereka."

"Alasan. Biar aku saja yang beli," ujar Hinata yang mulai kesal. Padahal ada _minimarket_ tak jauh dari rumah mertuanya itu. Bisa juga membelinya di mesin jual otomatis. Memang Sasuke saja yang beralasan demikian rupa karena sedang malas keluar rumah. Dan lagi, sejak jadi aktor, rasa-rasanya Sasuke lebih banyak bicara dan berekspresi dari sebelumnya. Terkadang ia belum terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya bertambah luwes itu.

Sasuke kembali merebahkan Hinata, "Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan adik Hisoka sebagai kado Valentine?"

"Hari Valentine masih sebulan lagi." Hinata mendorong Sasuke dan berbaring membelakangi suaminya itu sembari menaikkan selimutnya hingga leher. "Lagipula kita sudah sepakat, kan…"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar sebelum menyusul Hinata dan mengganti penerangan kamar dengan lampu tidur.

.

.

.

Hinata juga ingin bermalam di rumah orang tuanya sebelum ia kembali ke Suna. Ia merindukan keluarganya, dan Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Namun ada hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan di awal tahun ini, yaitu mengunjungi kuil saat tahun baru bersama Sasuke. Pasti kehadiran Sasuke di keramaian akan sangat menarik perhatian, mengingat kini suaminya itu bukan hanya model majalah atau bintang iklan saja. Itu sebabnya ia hanya pergi dengan kedua ibunya dan Hanabi untuk berdoa memohon kesehatan dan keselamatan bagi seluruh anggota keluarga di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Ibunya bahkan rela mengantre panjang demi membelikannya _omamori_—jimat keberuntungan—untuk keselamatan dalam kelahiran bayi, dibandingkan yang mengandung doa untuk ujiannya yang akan datang.

Tak ubahnya dengan pagi harinya di kediaman Uchiha, di rumah orang tuanya pun ia membantu ibunya di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Seperti biasa, ayahnya menunggu makanan pagi dengan membaca koran yang baru diantar bersama dua botol susu. Adiknya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di dapur, sama halnya dengan suaminya yang tidak biasanya malas keluar kamar.

"Hin, ajak suamimu sarapan bersama," perintah halus ibu Hinata ketika Hanabi masuk dapur dan masakan mereka sudah tersaji di meja makan. Ayahnya pura-pura tak peduli dengan tetap memusatkan perhatian pada surat kabar, namun ia tahu kalau pria itu ingin mengatakan hal serupa.

Ia kemudian bergegas ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia mendengus pelan saat menemukan keadaan kamarnya tak berbeda dengan ketika ia tinggalkan. Sasuke masih bergelung di bawah selimut dan terlihat begitu lelap. Ia mencoba membangunkan Sasuke pelan-pelan, namun ia tersentak lantaran Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya ke tempat tidur.

"Key, ini masih pagi…"

"Jadi maunya nanti?"

"Semalam kan sudah…" gumam Hinata dengan pipi memerah. Apalagi wajah Sasuke berada sangat dekat di depannya.

"Aku sedang ingin menindaklanjuti."

Hinata jengah bercampur keinginan untuk tertawa begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang menggelikan dan tidak jelas tersebut. Ia mendorong dada suaminya yang mendadak jail itu agar ia bisa bangun.

"Lagian ini rumah Ayah dan Ibu—bukan apartemenmu atau flatku. Aku tidak enak pada mereka, apalagi sekarang kita sedang ditunggu di meja makan." Hinata berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan menyisir rambutnya yang agak berantakan. "Sebaiknya cepat bersihkan dirimu…"

"Mereka bisa mengerti…" bisik Sasuke yang kini mendekap Hinata dari belakang. "Dan lagi, sudah lama aku tidak diomeli ayah mertua."

Sementara itu di meja makan, sang kepala keluarga tengah menggerutu sembari membolak-balikkan korannya dengan kasar.

"Ayah ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja…" goda Nyonya Hyuuga disertai kerlingan untuk suaminya.

Berikutnya tanpa alasan yang jelas Hyuuga Hiashi terbatuk-batuk pelan dan terdengar tak normal. Hanabi hanya bengong karena tidak mengerti urusan orang dewasa. Yang ada dalam benak gadis belia itu hanya makan lantaran perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta diisi.

"Sudahlah, kita makan duluan saja," sambung ibu dua anak itu, "—mereka pasti akan keluar kalau merasa lapar."

.

.

.

Pemotretan pertama Sasuke seusai liburan ditujukan untuk majalah edisi _Valentine's Day_ sekaligus _White Day_ yang terbit sebulan setelahnya. Jika tahun lalu ia dipasangkan dengan Karin, partnernya kali ini adalah Saara. Mungkin juga disebabkan oleh film yang mereka bintangi yang dijadwalkan akan rilis tepat di Hari Valentine, juga kebersamaan mereka saat premier. Terlebih ada permintaan dari para penggemar yang memberikan respons positif bagi pasangan itu.

Bahkan Sasuke sudah mendapati beberapa fanfiksi di internet yang memakai namanya untuk berpasangan dengan Saara, dan ia kurang nyaman setelah tahu karakternya kerap kali dibuat hanya berdasar imajinasi mereka. Ia lebih syok ketika menemukan fanfiksi bertema dewasa tentang dirinya bersama selebriti perempuan lain, apalagi ia juga dipasangkan dengan artis laki-laki yang beberapa di antaranya belum dikenalnya. Sebagai laki-laki normal, ia sangat terganggu dengan fiksi buatan penggemar yang seperti itu. Anehnya, Hinata malah merasa terhibur setiap kali menemukan fanfiksi mengenai dirinya yang _gay_ dan tidak sekali saja menertawakannya—meski ia tahu istrinya itu tidak bermaksud jahat.

"Saara, bisa ikut aku?" tanya Sasuke setelah pemotretan usai.

"Tentu bisa, Kak."

Sesuai dugaan, Saara tidak menolak tawarannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat raut bahagia Saara yang sempat membuatnya tidak tega untuk meneruskan tujuannya. Tetapi ia harus tetap melakukannya sebelum luka yang mungkin ditimbulkan menjadi semakin dalam.

Lain halnya bagi Saara, ajakan Sasuke bagaikan permintaan untuk kencan. Dengan langkah ringan di tengah luapan rasa bahagia, ia mengekor pada Sasuke yang berjalan ke kafetaria agensi yang sedang sepi dan menempati meja paling pojok setelah memesan minuman. Matanya berbinar dan senyum simpulnya tak kunjung pudar. Ia langsung menempati kursi di seberang Sasuke dan menunggu apapun yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda rupawan itu.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Sasuke tidak berbasa-basi.

Saara tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya mengangguk gugup setelah membuka tutup mulutnya tanpa suara.

Ketegangan di antara keduanya mereda saat pramusaji mengantarkan dua cangkir teh hangat. Sasuke meminum sedikit tehnya yang beraroma lemon untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang seperti terganjal. Padahal semestinya ini tidak sulit untuk ia ungkapkan. Hanya saja ia teringat ucapan Hinata tempo hari dan hal itu lumayan membuatnya cemas. Ia cukup khawatir jika setelah ini Saara meminta agensi untuk menghancurkan kariernya atau lebih buruknya mengeluarkannya dengan tidak terhormat beserta denda yang mesti ia tanggung. Tetapi ia tidak boleh menunda lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang—aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Saara bergeming, namun Sasuke bisa menangkap gurat kecewa di wajah cantik gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aku juga merasa perlu mengingatkanmu bahwa tidak semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan."

Sasuke segera beranjak dari kursinya setelah meninggalkan uang di meja, dengan menggunakan sesi pemotretan berikutnya sebagai alasan, meskipun masih akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Separuh perjalanan, Sasuke bisa mendengar derap langkah yang mengejarnya. Berikutnya ia merasa sedikit terdorong tatkala sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. Untung koridor sedang lengang saat itu, sehingga tindakan Saara tidak menarik perhatian.

"Maafkan aku, Kak…"

Saara terdengar ketakutan dari suaranya yang bergetar. Begitu pula dengan tangan yang saling meremas dan sempat menolak untuk dilepaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf kalau aku membuat Kakak tidak nyaman belakangan ini," cicit Saara yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke namun belum berani membalas tatapan pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu, "—aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi itu karena aku baru merasakan yang seperti ini—karena Kak Sasuke yang pertama. Aku bingung bagaimana menunjukkannya, aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan cara apa agar aku bisa menarik perhatian Kakak. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Kakak, dan aku menjadi egois karenanya. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaan Kakak. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin bersama Kakak. Aku—"

Sasuke menarik Saara agak menepi ke dinding saat beberapa staf lewat dengan pandangan curiga ke arah keduanya. Terlebih karena Saara mulai meneteskan air mata.

"—aku tidak mau Kakak membenciku. Aku minta maaf…" lanjut Saara dengan suara berbisik ketika mereka kembali berdua saja di koridor yang menghubungkan dengan studio tersebut.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, atau aku akan—"

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku—dan jangan membenciku. Kakak juga tidak boleh keluar dari agensi ini. Kakak sangat berbakat dan agensi bangga memiliki Kakak. Jangan hanya gara-gara aku, Kakak ingin keluar…"

Sasuke tidak menyangka Saara akan berpikir sejauh itu, namun ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dari sepasang mata Saara yang basah. Padahal ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa gosip tentang kedekatannya dengan Saara bisa semakin menyakiti seseorang yang dicintainya.

Harusnya ia merasa beruntung lantaran mendapatkan hati dari gadis yang menjadi idola banyak kaum adam itu. Namun ia mesti bertindak tegas agar Saara pun tidak lebih terluka. Mungkin keadaannya akan berbeda jika ia tidak pernah mencintai seorang Hinata.

"Mm … Kakak masih mau kan menjadi temanku—maksudku, bukan hanya sebagai partner atau rekan kerja…"

Sasuke mengacak puncak kepala Saara seperti tindakan seorang kakak kepada adiknya, ditambah senyum tipis yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada gadis itu jika tidak di depan kamera.

.

.

.

Di Hari Valentine, bukannya pulang ke Konoha, Hinata malah mengiming-imingi Sasuke cokelat buatannya sendiri—yang kadar manisnya ia sesuaikan dengan selera suaminya itu—baik mengirimkan foto maupun via _video call_. Tentu Sasuke sudah mendapatkan banyak paket cokelat, rangkaian karangan bunga perlambang cinta, dan beragam ucapan tanda kasih dari para penggemarnya, namun ia tetap mengharapkan dari yang teristimewa.

Tidak mungkin Hinata meninggalkan Suna karena liburan musim semi masih sekitar sebulan lebih, tepatnya mulai minggu terakhir bulan Maret. Ia pun masih harus melalui ujian pada dua minggu pertama bulan Maret—yang merupakan ujian akhir semesternya di tahun pertama ia menjadi mahasiswi.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku sangat merindukan Sasuke…" gumam Hinata pada suatu malam. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk spageti _seafood_nya tanpa minat.

Ia kemudian membawa piringnya menuju sofa panjangnya di ruang tengah. Mungkin saja nafsu makannya meningkat jika ia menyambi dengan menonton televisi. Ia memilih acara komedi, lalu menyandar pada boneka kucingnya yang besar. Masih tanpa selera, ia memasukkan mi dengan campuran makanan laut itu sedikit demi sedikit ke mulutnya.

"Aku ingin disuapi Sasuke…" lirihnya sedih.

Ia benar-benar tak berselera makan. Diabaikannya piringnya yang masih penuh, kemudian mengambil ponselnya di kamarnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Lama teleponnya tak mendapatkan respons. Mungkin Sasuke masih sibuk dengan jumpa _fans_ film terbarunya. Ia lantas kembali ke sofa, memandang ke layar televisi sambil memeluk boneka gemuknya, namun pikirannya tak di tempat.

Ia merasa nyaris tertidur ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh saku kaus bonekanya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata memang Sasuke sesuai harapannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar, tapi ingin kamu suapi…" rengek Hinata _to the point_. "Tak bisakah kamu ke Suna?"

Sasuke lama tak menjawab. Mungkin ia bingung mendapati sikap manja Hinata yang tak biasa.

"Sebulan lagi kan kita ketemu—kalau kamu jadi pulang…"

"Tentu saja aku pulang akhir Maret nanti. Tapi kan aku maunya kamu ke sini sekarang untuk menyuapi aku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak kamu suapi."

"Eh—"

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas, Hinata sudah memutuskan sambungan. Merasakan getaran lain, ia meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah piringnya yang berisi spagetinya yang mendingin. Lantas ia meringkuk di sofa dengan memeluk bonekanya, mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus bergetar juga suara tawa yang sesekali terdengar dari televisi. Dan akhirnya ia tertidur dalam keadaan televisi yang terus menyala hingga pagi, serta ponselnya yang menerima banyak panggilan juga pesan dari Sasuke yang khawatir karenanya.

.

.

.

Paginya Hinata terbangun dengan kepala berat dan badan pegal-pegal karena posisi serta alas tidurnya yang kurang baik. Melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, ia langsung teringat Sasuke. Ia hampir terganga melihat banyaknya panggilan dan pesan yang masuk.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, aku hanya sedang merindukanmu—sangat…"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke di seberang sana. Agaknya telepon dari Hinata membangunkan tidur singkat pemuda itu.

"Ada kuliah hari ini?"

"_Nope_."

"Sama," balas Hinata pelan. "Kalau begitu lanjutkan tidurmu." Ia sadar kalau ia membuat Sasuke kurang tidur. Padahal ia tahu jadwal Sasuke sangat padat akhir-akhir ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Aku juga ingin bermalas-malasan saja hari ini…"

"Hn. Jangan mogok makan lagi."

"Iyaaa…"

Pembicaraan berakhir dan perhatian Hinata teralih pada televisi yang masih menyala. Ia segera mematikan televisi, kemudian beranjak ke dapur dengan membawa sepiring spagetinya yang mungkin sudah basi dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Namun ia mual karena tiba-tiba mencium aroma yang lebih menyengat dari biasanya. Saat ia tak bisa menahan gejolak lambungnya dan hanya memuntahkan udara di wastafel, ia mulai menerka-nerka suatu hal. Dan itu membuatnya berdebar-debar tidak keruan.

Ah, bisa jadi karena udang di spagetinya yang membuatnya alergi seperti seharusnya. Tetapi, anehnya semalam ia sendiri yang memasak spageti _seafood_ itu dengan kesadaran penuh.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui ujian semester, Hinata baru pergi ke apotek untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan. Ia bahkan baru ingat kalau ia belum datang bulan sejak kembali dari Konoha. Perasaannya kini sungguh tak menentu—antara ingin dan tak ingin mengetahui hasilnya. Ia bingung. Ia baru kuliah satu tahun, benarkah ia harus cuti?

Melihat dua garis merah, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk memastikan ke dokter kandungan. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin kejadian menyedihkan itu terulang lagi.

"Su-sudah sepuluh minggu? B-berarti hampir ti-tiga bulan?" Hinata meraba perutnya yang mulai gendut. "_S_-_Sensei_ tidak salah?"

"Hah?"

"A-ah—_go_-_gomennasai_…"

Hinata merasa bersalah lantaran sang dokter tampak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya yang seperti meragukan. Semestinya ia memang tidak terkejut mendapati kenyataan itu karena ia yang paling tahu, selain Sasuke. Ia hanya belum percaya, itu saja, mungkin. Ia pun masih bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

.

.

.

_**Kado Valentine darimu sudah ku terima.  
>Arigatou…<strong>_

Alis Sasuke saling bertaut menemukan tulisan tangan yang sangat akrab berada di dalam sebuah paket cokelat yang dibalut kertas ungu muda. Rasanya sudah terlambat untuk sebuah kado Valentine, bahkan sudah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk membalas _fans_nya yang telah berbaik hati mengirimkan cokelat bulan lalu dengan tanda kasih darinya di Hari Putih ini.

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah foto yang sebelumnya diletakkan terbalik dan keningnya kembali mengernyit melihat gambar berwarna hitam yang tidak jelas. Hingga ia terlihat menyadari sesuatu setelah mengamati sesosok mungil yang mulai menyerupai manusia mini di dalam foto itu.

.

.

.

"Bu, Sasuke," bisik Hinata yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sembari menyerahkan ponselnya kepada ibu mertuanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Mikoto berlagak tak mengerti, padahal ia tengah menahan tawa bersama Hinata yang memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Hinata sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa? Kamu tidak pulang juga?"

"Nanti masih ada syuting iklan, Bu. Bisa aku bicara dengannya?"

"Ah, kamu ini…" gerutu Mikoto yang sesekali melirik Hinata dengan tawa tertahan. "Boleh, tapi secara langsung saja bicaranya. Hinata mendapatkan saran dari dokter kandungannya untuk mengurangi penggunaan ponsel."

_Klik!_

_Tut __… tut … tut…_

Mikoto dan Hinata langsung ber_high five_, merasa puas sudah sukses menjaili Sasuke. Hinata sendiri pernah sepakat dengan Sasuke untuk menunda kehamilan sampai ia lulus kuliah, namun ia juga tidak boleh mengabaikannya yang datang lebih cepat. Dan berkat calon anaknya, berarti ia bisa pindah kuliah ke Universitas Konoha setelah cuti nanti.

"Benar-benar boleh kan, Bu?" Sekali lagi Hinata memastikan untuk rencana kepindahan kuliahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Keduanya pun kembali tertawa riang seraya berpelukan erat. Fugaku yang sedang menonton televisi juga turut tersenyum sembari menggeleng pelan. Keluarga Hyuuga pun tak kalah senang. Ibu Hinata malah terus memuji Hyuuga Hiashi yang telah menyarankannya untuk membelikan jimat kehamilan waktu itu.

Sasuke? Boleh dibayangkan sendiri reaksinya…

.

.

.

**End of Chapter ****13: Valentine**

**Thursday, February 14, 2013**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Thank You**

**Valentine di sini tanda kasih. Chapter ini frontal aka semi M lagi, lol. Harusnya diapdet kemarin, tapi kemarin hujan fic SH, takutnya fic picisan ini tertimbun dan terlupakan, haha. Sudah layak tamat ya fic ini? Ohohoho~**

**Maaf tidak bisa balas yang review satu-satu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk para pembaca dan pereview dari chapter pertama, dan sampai jumpa di fic lainnya… ^^**


End file.
